My Heart is Yours
by Choppy1993
Summary: This is about Yi Jeong coming back to Seoul after five years, hoping that a certain lady would give him the chance to be the soulmate she was waiting for. But is he too late.....Yi JeongXGa-EulXWoo Bin. Please READ! Ji HooXJan Di too! Final Chapter is UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: This is about Yi Jeong coming back to Seoul, hoping that a certain lady would give him the chance to the soulmate she was waiting for. But is he too late.....Yi JeongXGa-EulXWoo Bin.**

**I DO NOT OWN OR CLAIMS THAT BOYS OVER FLOWERS BELONG TO ME IN ANY SHAPES OR FORMS. TO MY DISPLEASURE I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING.**

Boys over Flowers: My heart is yours

Yi Jeong's Point Of View:

She's the first girl that I felt comfortable with since Cha Eun Jae.

She made me fell in love again.

Her smile and presence bought warmth to my cold heart.

She came into my thoughts.

She is all I ever think about now.

She is the reason I wanted to start all over again.

With a ruined hand, I knew my pottery days were over but Ga Eul made me remember that feeling, the feeling I get when I do pottery, the smile that I have when I finish a cup or vase.

So I decided to go to Sweden to finish my studies.

I knew that the moment I'll leave Seoul, Ga Eul would be left behind.

I wouldn't be there for her no more.

She would have forgotten about me now. With five years between us now. She would've found her soul mate already.

I push that thought behind. I knew it was selfish for me to think that, she would be alone all this time, to not have her found that _lucky guy_.

I want to be that guy she can depended on.

To be the guy she can lean her troubles on.

The guy she comes to when she's upset or angry.

But I was too stupid to be that guy when she needed me to be.

I chose the coward side.

But I won't be making that same mistake again.

I just hope she is willing to have me in her life again. Then I will show her that I can be that Prince Charming for her.

I walked outside the airport parking lot and walked over to the black sedan that was waiting in front of me. There standing to the side was a middle-age man dressed in a black suit.

"Master Yi Jeong."

"Hyung Joon, it's great to see you again." I smiled.

"You too, Yi Jeong how was your flight?"

"It was fine."

"That's good to heard. Am I dropping you off at Master Woo Bin's or the F4's?"

"Neither I want you to stop at this location instead." I stepped inside the sedan.

"Of course…" He looked at the paper I handed over.

"Oh…before that I want to stop at a flower shop first."

"Yes sir."Hyung Joon drove away.

**

She was more beautiful than I remember her to be.

She smiled so genuinely to the children that surrounded her.

I stood between the door way. I smiled as I watched her.

"Miss Ga Eul?" A little girl asked tugging Ga Eul's sleeve.

"Yes…what is it, Ae-cha" She spoke.

I watched as she helped the little girl. It was great to see Ga Eul act as a teacher.

I could tell her students thought very highly of her.

My eyes never left her sight. I watched her moved around the room, helping each one of her student with their drawing.

As she moves around she looked at the doorway, she stopped.

"Sunbae?"

"Hello, Ga Eul." I stepped forth holding the flowers in my hand.

She was speechless. She didn't spoke at all. She just stared at me as if she saw a ghost. Well, I can understand. She haven't seen me in five years, the shock still was present. I could see it on her face.

"Sunbae, wh-what are you doing here? I…..I didn't know you were back…" She uttered still shock of my reappearance in her life. She sways her eyes from me to her students. "Um…everyone it's time for music class, stop drawing and…." Her eyes glanced at me. "Make your way next door."

I didn't spoke until I knew she was ready to.

She waited until every last student was gone to talk.

"Yi Jeong sunbae." She leaned her arms around me as we went into an embrace. "What are you doing here in Seoul?"

"I finished with my studies and I decided last minute to come home…here these are for you." She looked down as I handed her the flowers. Ours fingers gently brush against each other as she reached.

"Sunbae….these are beautiful." She showed a little smile at the end. She smelled the flowers. "Thank you. Sunbae…if I had known you were arriving today I could have pick you up…"

"It's alright….to tell you the truth Ga-Eul you are the first to know that I came back." I clarified.

"I am? You didn't tell no one not even Woo Bin?" Woo Bin? Why did she said his name instead of Jan Di? I'm being paranoid….of course she would say Woo Bin's name, he is my best friend. He would've known before anyone else of my arrival.

"Nope….not even Woo Bin knows I am here. I just arrived an hour ago…and…I wanted to see you."

"You came to see me first." I couldn't tell if that was either a question or a statement. She was acting strange. I couldn't tell if she was happy to see me. Now I'm regretting coming here. What if she has already found that someone and she didn't know how to tell me? I came here without really thinking. I wanted to see her and now that I saw her, I don't know…. "Sunbae…you came all this way to see me and I don't get off until three…and it's your first day back."

"Ga-Eul, it's okay…I know you're busy so I'm going to leave…"

"Sunbae…you don't have to….you can stay longer."

"No I won't take anymore of your time…Ga-Eul I'm happy that you were the one I saw first."

Ga-Eul smiled. "I'm happy that I was too."

"I'm off." I left her classroom wondering if she found her soul mate.

**Please feel free to review your thoughts on this. I'll very much appreciates it. ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Boys over Flowers: My Heart is yours**

Chapter 2:

Ga-Eul's Point Of View:

Yi Jeong sunbae is back. How do I feel about that?

Happy?

More like confuse.

I thought after four years pining for him, I'll eventually moved on. I did start to date again but they all ended up as failures. I keep comparing them to him.

It was a horrible habit of mines. I would find the smallest things to be the deal breaker. It was either their taste of food to the type of music they listen to.

But the main one was that they weren't him.

It has been less than a year when I finally stop thinking about him on a daily basic. We stopped emailing each other after a year he left. I didn't have the strength to wait for him to write something. I would wait in front of my laptop, waiting for his email. I couldn't help but think he had already forgotten about me. So I stopped.

I began to live my life without him. I worked for my teaching license. I got a job as a preschool teacher the following year. I would hang out with Jan Di every Friday night after she was done with school.

I made myself forget about him. I had move on. Right?

"Miss Ga-Eul?"

"Hmmm." I looked at the cheerily students in front of me. My fingers pressed against the keys of the piano.

"Miss Ga-Eul you been playing the same verse for ten minutes." I looked at them and realized that I black out for ten minutes.

"Oh…I'm sorry. Let me start again." I began to play again. The children began to sing along to the music.

While I played the piano, my thoughts drifted back to Yi Jeong. Was I over him?

I needed to get my mind off him.

"Ga-Eul, you got a phone call!"

"Oh…..excuse me everyone." I got up. I glanced over to the music teacher to replace me.

I walked over to the other room. The handset lay on top of the desk. I picked it up. "Hello."

"Ga-Eul." A familiar voice called.

"Jan Di, what's wrong?" I asked knowing that Jan Di don't called during school hours, especially when I'm teaching.

"Ga-Eul…..I PASSED! I PASSED THE EXAM! Fifth time the charm."

"Jan Di I'm so happy for you…we have to celebrate tonight…are you free?"

"Yes…I'm free at seven. I'll call Woo Bin sunbae and we can have the celebration at his restaurant. Ga-Eul I'm so happy. If sunbae (AN: meaning Ji Hoo) didn't help me study I don't think I would have passed."

"Jan Di you would have ace it without Ji Hoo sunbae helped." I replied. There was a belief silence. I didn't know if I should tell Jan Di that Yi Jeong is in Seoul. Jan Di didn't like how I was when Yi Jeong left. I was miserable and dreadful. She didn't like the fact it was her who introduced Yi Jeong to me. She likes Yi Jeong as a friend but when it came to me, she didn't want me to be like his other "girlfriends".

"Ga-Eul." She said seriously.

"Yes?"

"Ji Hoo sunbae told me that Yi Jeong sunbae is in Seoul. Ga-Eul? Did you hear me…..Yi Jeong-sunbae is back!"

"Jan Di, I know."

"What do you mean _you know_?"

"He came by to see me earlier. I was actually surprised that of all day he picks this day."

"Ga-Eul, what does that mean?"

"Nothing…forget it Jan Di. I didn't say anything. I'll call Woo Bin to make to a reservation….so you don't have to…"

"Ga-Eul is this about…"

"No it's not…Jan Di. It's not about that. I'm going to see Woo Bin today anyway so I'll tell him to make a reservation for us…everyone coming right Ji Hoo sunbae and Gu Joon Pyo and…_Yi Jeong_?"

"Ga-Eul…we don't have to celebrate tonight. We can do it any other night."

"No…we are doing it tonight, Jan Di. We are celebrating your passing tonight. I'm not going to be the one to spoil your fun. Jan Di….I'm fine, really so you don't have to worry. I'll see you tonight. Bye."

I hung up.

**

Woo Bin stood beside his yellow Porsche. He smiled when he saw me coming out.

"Hello sunshine." He greeted with a smile.

"Woo Bin, I thought you were picking me up at four."

"I wanted to see you, Yi Jeong is back and I wanted to…"

"I'm fine, you're the second person to ask me that."

"Jan Di called huh. Well then at means Ji Hoo told her. I told him not to tell her and he does it anyway, what the point?"

"You knew he was back?"

He looked at me. "I didn't know he was back until he called me this afternoon. He told me he stopped by here to see you." He looked at me with concern. "Ga-Eul…you are okay?" He placed his two hands on top of my shoulders.

He was worry. It was written all over his face. You're probably wondering how Woo Bin and I got close. Well it started last year. We were celebrating Ji Hoo's birthday at his house. Jan Di was off with Ji Hoo talking somewhere, and I was sitting alone in the living room. I stared at the beautiful vase that Yi Jeong sent over from Sweden. Woo Bin came back from a phone call, he sat beside me. We were never alone by ourselves before so there was silence, a lot of silence. For all the years I met Woo Bin, he's the F4's that was and still am the life of the party. I never gone to a party that the F4's hosted to be boring but as we sat there in silence. I wondered if he wanted to leave, he kept looking over at his phone, as if he was waiting for a phone call from someone.

So I broke the silence.

"_Woo Bin, how is Yi Jeong?" I asked. I really did want to know. Woo Bin lifted his head at me. He looked at me, he was making me uncomfortable._

"_Ga-Eul, do you really want to know?"_

_I nodded, not looking at him. "He's fine for now. He eagerly waiting to see if one of his contributions to the museum he is displaying works well for the owners."_

_That's good. I thought. He was working for his goal. _

"_Um…Woo Bin sunbae do Yi Jeong ever…talk about me to you?"_

_His eyes swayed to me. "Ga-Eul, Are you asking if he asked about you…?" I didn't answer. "He does sometime when he called." This got my attention. My eyes slowly drifted to Woo Bin's. He smirked as he caught me looking at him. "Yi Jeong would ask if you were okay and things like that. He's worry about you." He stated._

"_What do you mean by that, sunbae?"_

_Woo Bin didn't respond right away. He stared at me, making the same look from earlier, the one I found uncomfortable. _

_He sighed. "Well…Ga-Eul if you really want to know you should start answering your email." He knows about that._

"_Bu….But how do you know about that….did Yi Jeong told you?"_

_He got up from the couch. He drifted toward the window. It was so dark outside. _

"_Sunbae…."_

"_Ga-Eul!" Someone called out from behind us. I turned to see Jan Di and Ji Hoo walking toward us. "It's getting late so we should leave now." She said, looking at me cheerily._

_I nodded, getting up from the couch. My eyes drifted to the vase in front. I glanced away before someone sees. _

"_Ji Hoo sunbae is going to take us home."_

"_Oh okay." I moved from the couch, my eyes slowly glanced to Woo Bin. He stood there in silence._

_As I moved to the door, Jan Di behind me, someone spoke. I turned to the voice, Woo Bin spoke._

"_Ji Hoo, Jan Di's house is the opposite from Ga-Eul. I'll take her home instead."_

_Ji Hoo and Jan Di looked at him. "Uh…I don't mind it…Ga-Eul." Jan Di's eyes swayed to my direction as Ji Hoo sunbae spoke._

"_Uh…I don't want to intrude…."_

"_Great." Woo Bin clapped his hand together. "Ji Hoo is taking Jan Di home and I'll take Ga-Eul." He walked by to my side. "Let's go." He whispered softly._

_I followed him out, his yellow Porsche blended with the dark sky. We waited until Ji Hoo's car drove out fist. I remember I saw Jan Di's expression, the look of discomfort._

"_Come on…get inside. It's getting colder."_

"_Sunbae!" He drifted up from the car. "You don't have to drive me home. It's not that far to walk." I lied. He looked at me with doubt. "I'm really fine with walking." Who was I trying to convince him or me?_

_Why didn't I want me to drive me home? Maybe it was because Yi Jeong always drove me home._

"_Ga-Eul, don't be like that. I'm okay to drive you home." He moved to me. "Please…it would ruin my reputation if someone sees me abandoning a beautiful woman alone in the street this late at night. Please." Woo Bin stared at me with a pleading look._

"_Okay." I surrendered. _

_The awkward silence came again. The radio was playing Big Bang number 1 hit Last farewell. Woo Bin didn't took his eyes off the drove. As he reached my house, he glanced over to me. _

"_Ga-Eul…what would you do if the person you love is falling for another person? Would you fight for them or would you stand aside?"_

"_Sunbae, why are you asking me this?" Did Yi Jeong found someone? I shouldn't be surprised right, he is a Casanova. _

"_Hmm I can understand many things about women. I can understand how to make any woman be mines with just a simple touch but when it comes to that one person, I am defenseless."_

_I looked at him, "Sunbae."_

"_Sorry…I shouldn't have burdened you with a heavy thing. You were probably thinking that I was talking about Yi Jeong."_

"_Sunbae, who was she?"_

"_Eh?"_

"_The girl that you love…who is she?" I asked. He didn't respond. He kept his focus back on the road. _

_I thought the silence was beginning again but then a few seconds he spoke._

"_Her name is Min-sun. She was a girl I knew from my childhood…" _

As he told me his story, I didn't believe what I heard. The Don Juan of the F4's was in love. I don't think I ever considered that Woo Bin could fall in love. I thought he was just a playboy but now I understand him more. He was more human…he was more like me now. We both were in love with someone who couldn't return that feeling.

I think that how we got close as a year passed by. I don't recall having no moments that wasn't filled with Woo Bin in them.

We would casually run into each other. That led to hanging out with each other. We began to talk more with each other. We got more comfortable with each other.

**

"Woo Bin…come on." I said dragging him inside a grocery store.

"Ga-Eul…what I want to know is why we shopping at a grocery store?" He asked looking at me with curiosity. I grabbed a cart.

"I want to make Jan Di a congratulation cake." I pushed the cart to the baking aisle. Woo Bin followed.

"So this is what a commoner store look likes." He stated happily.

"Sunbae…you can't honestly tell me you never shop in a grocery store before."

"I shopped. This is just different from where I usually go to." He walked passed me. He made his way to the aisle. He began to look at the many baking mix. "Ga-Eul, are you making it from scratch?"

"Uh…I want to but I don't think I have time. It's already five, by the time we finish shopping and goes to my house. It will be seven already and I promise I meet Jan Di at that time."

"Don't worry…we can bake it in the kitchen of my restaurant." He grabbed a box of chocolate mix. He looked down at his watch. "My kitchen should have all the supply you need to bake your cake…and if we leave now we can make it there before 5:30." He grabbed my hand and we were gone.

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Boys over Flowers: My Heart is yours**

Chapter 3:

Ga-Eul's Point of View

"The kitchen is this way." Woo Bin Sunbae said holding onto my hand as he lead me to his kitchen.

He led me past his employees who were looking at us with curiosity. I swear I saw one of them smiled at us as they nodded to their co-workers.

"I believe everything that you need is in this pantry." Woo Bin said. I looked around the kitchen. All the equipments and supplies were at top quality. I brushed my fingers along the corner.

"Sunbae…is it really okay for me to use the kitchen?"

"Of course…Ga-Eul don't you want Jan Di to eat your cake with a smile on her face?" I nodded. "Then you are free to use this kitchen at your expense." He grabbed an apron from the hook that was on the back door. "Here…wear this." I took the apron from his hands.

As I putted the apron on, Woo Bin sunbae gathered all the ingredients. "Woo Bin…are you going to help me?" I joked smiling.

"Of course." He replied. I glanced at him. I thought he would abandon me, leaving me to bake while he'd go flirt with other girls. He was already cracking the eggs into the bowl. He took the wooden spoon and swirled the mixture of eggs, flour, sugar, and water together not stopping until the mixture was perfectly blended.

As I was preparing the oven, I glanced over to him. I couldn't say I wasn't surprised in seeing Woo Bin sunbae baking. It showed him in a new light. I smiled, returning to his side.

"Sunbae…it's time to put the cake in the oven?" I walked over as sunbae turned toward me.

"Ga-Eul tastes this." Woo Bin holds up the wooden spoon in front of me.

"Uh…sunbae what is it?"

He chuckled. "It's not poison…I can tell you that. Tastes it and see if you can figure out the secret ingredient." The spoon was still in front of me. I hesitated, looking uncertain. "Ga-Eul, it's not going to kill you if you try it."

"Sunbae you don't know that." I whined like a five year old. I couldn't believe I was acting like this. Woo Bin looked at me. "Okay." I took a bit. My eyes pop with amazement. "Sunbae." I grinned happily. I couldn't really describe the taste. It was sweet, rich…but with a hint of salt was added, making the taste of sour come into my mouth. But it didn't taste weird.

"So you like it?" Woo Bin glanced at me curiously. I nodded with a smile.

"Sunbae what is it?" I asked.

"Just a secret sauce I came up with. I was hoping to glaze it over the cake…but I wanted your approvable first."

I couldn't help but smile. "Sunbae it's very delicious but don't you think it would overpower the cake."

Woo Bin showed an intriguingly look. "Ga-Eul do you trust me?"

I gazed his way. He made a smiled as he caught my gaze. I couldn't help but feel that his question was two-sided. As if he was asking me something he longed to ask me. I could see Woo Bin sunbae changing in front of me. He recently turned down offers to hang out with these girls while we were together. I couldn't help but think does he like me? I would suddenly brush the thought from my mind. It was impossible. Woo Bin couldn't possibly like me. He doesn't see me like that. He probably just pities me. I don't mind, really. I needed a distraction from Yi Jeong or was that an excuse I made up?

"Uh…sunbae you know I do." I moved from him, walking over to the cake, holding it in my hands. I moved toward the oven. I could feel Woo Bin's eyes on me. I didn't turn to him. Why was I acting so strange? I felt strange….this feeling, I feel nervous and at the same time I felt a feeling that I thought I could only feel with Yi Jeong. Did I actually develop feelings for Woo Bin? I turned the knob, setting the heat to high.

"Ga-Eul…" I could feel Woo Bin present. I didn't move. Oh no…I think I do… "Ga-Eul turns around." I didn't. Woo Bin placed his hand on my shoulder. Yes…I can't deny it…Woo Bin turned me around, his eyes gazed at me.

I couldn't let him see me like this. I…I…I…don't…I can't. Not while I still have feelings for Yi Jeong.

"Ga-Eul, are you okay?" He asked worry. Great I made him worry, that the last thing I want to do.

"Sunbae I'm sorry." I couldn't push back the tears. They began to run down from my eyes. I titled my head down, I can't face him. Woo Bin titled my chin up, the tears still fall down to my cheek. He lifted his finger to my cheeks, wiping them away from my face.

"Don't cry, Ga-Eul…it will ruin your beautiful face." I chuckled. "It hurt me to see you like this…even if Yi Jeong my friend…best friend at that, he's so stupid. I couldn't do what he did. I don't think I can let someone I deeply care about not be by my side." I didn't understand what Woo Bin was saying. "Ga-Eul." He said, almost in a whisper. "I don't think I am capable enough to let the girl I care about to fall for another guy…yet it's ironic for me saying this, seeing that I am the other guy in this."

"Sunbae?" Woo Bin leaned down toward me, and in that second our lips touched.

**

Yi Jeong's Point of View:

"Master Yi Jeong, we're here." Hyung Joon said as he pulled over to Woo Bin's restaurant.

I looked up at Woo Bin's restaurant. I couldn't help but be amazed that Woo Bin actually opened a restaurant. I entered the restaurant, the hostess was greeting customers. Her eyes swayed over to me, abandoning the people she was talking to.

"Can I help you?" She asked kindly.

"I'm looking for Song Woo Bin." I smiled.

"Oh….he's in the kitchen….it's that way." She pointed the way.

"Thanks." I walked to the area she pointed to as I approached closer I could hear voices. Two voices to be more exact. I shouldn't be surprised Woo Bin entertaining a woman is utterly natural this point.

But as I moved closer, I instantly recognized Song Woo Bin's voice, he was talking to someone. I waited to hear the woman voice. It was someone I least except to be there with him, Ga-Eul. I leaned onto the window, wondering why she was there…and there my heart shattered to pieces. Ga-Eul and Song Woo Bin were locked in a kiss.

In that moment…I really felt the biggest betrayal of all.

**So what you think? I suddenly dread writing this part (****Poor Yi Jeong. !_! tears) **and yet at the same time I'm happy beacuse I really want Song Woo Bin with Ga-Eul together (from the bottom of my heart even though I am a huge fan of YiJeong and Ga-Eul) so made them kissed. Write on how you feel about their kiss. Hate it...enjoy it...have no comment on it. Write that. Your opinion is always welcome. 

**Review!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Boys over Flowers: My Heart is yours**

Chapter 4:

Yi Jeong's Point of View

Have you ever experience something you never thought would happen to you?

I've never except to see my best friend kissed the girl I love.

To picture that thought in my mind…I never would dreamed that Song Woo Bin was capable of that.

Even if he was the Don Juan of the F4's…he wasn't a girlfriend stealer or that what I thought he was.

Seeing them kissed was too much, I immediately looked away. I staggered through the hallway. I wanted to punch the wall. I wanted to kick or scream but I composed myself.

I left the restaurant. As I reached the black sedan, my phone rang.

"What?" I answered angrily.

"Yi Jeong." A calm voice responded. It was Ji Hoo.

"Ah…Ji Hoo sorry, what is it?"

There was silence. I believed I heard murmured on his end. As I was about to say something, he beat me to the punch. "Yi Jeong, Jan Di passed her exam and we are going to celebrate at Woo Bin's restaurant and Jan Di wants to invite you herself but she's busy with family's matter. So I'm inviting you, will you make it?"

I sighed. I'm already at Woo Bin's restaurant and I'm not happy to enter that place again. I don't know what I would do if I see him right now. I might as well punch him…that probably will only make me happy but what about Ga-Eul? What will she feels about me? Will she hate me or…?

"Ah…of course I'll come. I have to congrats Jan Di." I answered calmly.

He paused, probably pondering on my respond. "Ok…you know the location?"

"Yes…I am very aware of the location. I'll see you there, bye Ji Hoo." And we both hung up.

I stared at that the restaurant. Ga-Eul what are you doing now?

**

Woo Bin's Point of View:

Ga-Eul remains silent as I held her in my arms. I didn't want to let go because I feared that if I did, she probably never return back to my side. Selfish of me, huh?

She smelled of strawberry as I inhale her hair. She looked uncertain. She forced a smile on her beautiful pale face. She didn't want to hurt my feelings but I couldn't help but be hurt.

I didn't show it. I made a soft smirk. I finally let go. She staggered to keep her balance. She didn't look my way. She was now avoiding my eye contract.

Maybe I shouldn't have kissed her. Maybe it was out of bound for me to do that. It was still evident that she still has feelings for Yi Jeong, no matter how much she deny it, she loves him as I love her.

You can say that I am not happy with Yi Jeong's return. He made things more complicated, for me as well for Ga-Eul.

You might be those that favored Ga-Eul and Yi Jeong, heck…I can't really blame you. I was their number one supporter but now I want to be that guy for her. I know I can make her happier or is that my wishful thinking?

"Sunbae…" I shook my head. "Ga-Eul…sorry I shouldn't have kissed you….you don't have to…"

She stopped me. "Woo Bin." She spokes. Her eyes gazed at me with sincerely. I wonder she felt pity for me. I'm not dense…I know her true feelings. You can't blame me for believing that she might linger some feelings for me. "Woo Bin, I'm not a child." Of course I don't think she's a child. I wanted to speak but she continued. "Sunbae…I'm truly happy that you were always there for me when I was utterly defenseless at times. You're always the one I can really reply on this past year. You helped me move on from……you are a special person in my heart but…I can't return your feelings when my heart isn't entirely whole again. My heart still remains with Yi Jeong."

I wanted to pull her back in my arms as she began to tears up again but I composed myself. "I'm truly…am sorry, sunbae."

"Shh…you didn't do anything to be sorry for Ga-Eul." I pulled a handkerchief from my pocket. I wiped the handkerchief on her face, wiping the tears away. "There nothing you can do to make me not love you, you will always be in my heart. Since I know that Yi Jeong is your true soul mate, it could never be mines. I know that but I just wanted to make sure. Sorry for kissing you, my selfish needs burden you once again, Ga-Eul and for that I'm sorry." I kissed her forehead.

As I walked away from her, I glanced back. "Ga-Eul." I called out. She turned her angelic face toward me. "Yes, sunbae?"

"I'm rooting for you, if he makes you cry call me. I'll be there no matter what." I smiled.

She smiled her kindest and prettiest smile of all, the one that take my breath away.

**

Ga-Eul's Point of View: 

The cake I bake with Song Woo Bin stood in front of me. I set the frosting and carry the cake to the side, letting it cool off. I looked up at the clock and sees it was almost seven. I took off the apron that Woo Bin sunbae gave me. I lightly touched the fabric with my fingers. I wonder where Woo Bin went.

I glanced around the kitchen. As I dazed off, looking at nothing but the wall, my phone rang. I dug my hand into my pocket, reaching for the phone. "Hello."

"Ah Ga-Eul…it's me Jan Di. I'm just a few minutes from Woo Bin's restaurant. Are you already there?"

"Yes, I'm in the kitchen."

"Are you alone?" She eagerly asked.

"Yes…I'm alone." I responded.

"Where's Woo Bin sunbae? Did he leave you to do all the work?"

"No…sunbae just has to leave the…kitchen…I believe he's somewhere in the restaurant. Why are you so curious to know where sunbae is lately, Jan Di?"

"I'm not curious of Woo Bin sunbae whereabouts…Ga-Eul I'm just worry about you."

I sighed. "Jan Di I'm hanging up. See you in a few minutes."

"Ga-Eul, don't you dar-"And I hung up.

I don't know why Jan Di likes to waste all of her energy on my love life. I don't really have a love life to begin with. My first boyfriend turned out to be a total jerk and since then I didn't have a long lasting relationship with anyone. I believe after that time…I began to develop a crush on Yi Jeong, already knowing his playboy life style. I still fell in love with him.

I left the kitchen, walking toward the dining room. I scanned the room and sees Woo Bin sunbae by the bar. As I was going to approach him I saw a woman going toward him. I stopped. The woman was attractive, beautiful. The type of woman Song Woo Bin would like. I didn't know why I felt jealous. I shouldn't have the right to be jealous.

Song Woo Bin isn't mines…I don't have the right to be jealous of any girls he'll come in contract with. I told him how I feel, that my love for Yi Jeong will never leave my heart…then why can't I stopped thinking about Song Woo Bin now.

As I remained staring at him I couldn't help but feel jealous.

She tapped his shoulder, moving her fingers against his back. He turned around. He made a surprised face as he looked at her. He smirked as she sat beside him.

I turned away, not wanting to see anymore.

I made my way through the hallway that led outside. I didn't except to see him standing there, his back was in front of me but I could tell it was him, Yi Jeong.

"Yi Jeong sunbae."

"Ga-Eul." He smiled.

I gazed at him, happy that he had came. I'm happy to see his dimple-smile again.

"Sunbae…you came." I said as if I never dream he would come.

"Yes, I wouldn't dream of missing this. Jan Di is finally becoming a doctor (He paused) so Ga-Eul, Are you the first to arrive?"

I nodded. "Is Song Woo Bin here as well?" He asked in a curious tone.

I glanced at him. "He's at the bar."

"Oh okay…" He replied. I couldn't help but feel awkward. I haven't seen him for four years and all I could say was sunbae how are you?

I wondered what he was thinking at that moment. I know what I was thinking. I was so awkward and nervous. I remember feeling my hands trembled with nerves. He gazed at me and I felt helpless. He always made me feel that way.

I cleared my throat. We didn't talk the whole time we stood there. All we did was glanced at each other and I was satisfied with that. Those glances were perfect because they came from him.

I love Yi Jeong…and he was standing in front of me, smiling so perfectly. Everything that I had dreamed is coming true then why do I feel like something is missing when everything I want is in front of me.

I do wonder…why do I feel like this when the man I love is right in front of me?

**Remember to review!!!! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Boys over Flowers: My Heart is yours**

Chapter 5:

Ga-Eul's Point of view:

An hour later…

Sitting at the V.I.P lounge of Woo Bin's restaurant, smiling happily at Jan Di as she blew out the candles that stood on the cake I baked for her.

"Yay!!" I, Ji Hoo, Joon Pyo, Yi Jeong and Won Bin screamed, clapping as Jan Di made a goofy smile at us.

"Ga-Eul, thanks for the cake. It's so beautiful…I can't believe that you made it so fast." I blushed at her compliment. "Actually…if it wasn't for Woo Bin sunbae I don't think I would have made it in time." I confessed. Their eyes swayed to Woo Bin's direction. Woo Bin didn't noticed the glare (Jan Di) and stares (everyone else). I could see Yi Jeong looking at Woo Bin when I told them. Jan Di's eyes widen with suspicion. Joon Pyo and Ji Hoo remained silent.

"Ah. Well in any case Ga-Eul you've decorated beautifully." Ji Hoo stated, sitting beside Jan Di. I blushed again.

Joon Pyo sunbae made a face and forcefully drank his glass of wine as he spotted Ji Hoo sunbae sitting by Jan Di. I glanced to the side and Woo Bin and Yi Jeong were at opposite side. I couldn't help but think it was weird to see them separate from one another. They were always together. I glanced at Woo Bin sunbae. He was drinking champagne as he gazed down to the crowds that were below us. Then he gazed over to me and he smiled. I couldn't help but blushed. I turned my head, not wanting him to see me blush.

"Ga-Eul…!" Jan Di called out, waving her hand at me. I looked her way.

"Yes."

"You're okay?" she asked, making her famous worry face.

I nodded. "I'm fine." I drank a sip of the wine that the waiter poured. "Well…when can we eat, I'm hungry." Joon Pyo asked, looking at Jan Di for a second before moving toward Woo Bin.

"Hey…Woo Bin when food coming out?" Woo Bin turned his thoughts from the crowd to Joon Pyo. "Joon Pyo, are you that hungry?"

"You rascal, I came all this way from Hong Kong…I'm hungry and tired. All I want is to have something to eat. Is that much trouble, restaurant owner?"

"Ah Joon Pyo are you ever think about nowadays is food." Jan Di stated, looking at Joon Pyo sunbae. Joon Pyo made a face to Jan Di. "Hey, I wasn't talking to you…Woo Bin."

Woo Bin smirked. "Not at all." Woo Bin snapped his fingers. A staff of Woo Bin's employees came rushing in, carrying tray of foods and beverages.

Joon Pyo smiled with satisfaction. "Now this is what I'm talking about." Joon Pyo clapped his two hands together, as he walked over to the dining table. Woo Bin and Ji Hoo chuckled at Joon Pyo sunbae's reaction.

Everyone began to seat at the table. Jan Di sat beside Ji Hoo sunbae, as Joon Pyo was next to Ji Hoo. Woo Bin sat at the head spot. Yi Jeong and I sat at the remaining seats. I was between Woo Bin and Yi Jeong. To be honest, I felt weird and awkward as I sat between them.

"Okay." Woo Bin spoke in English. "I want to congrats Jan Di in succeeding her exam (he rise his glass) to the many illnesses that is to come, we are truly lucky to have Jan Di as our friend as one day when we'll get hurt she will be coming with first aid. (Everyone chuckled) We wish her the best of lucks. Cheers!"

"Cheers!" We all clinks ours glasses together.

"Woo Bin sunbae what kind of speech was that?" Jan Di smiled.

"The kind that's from my heart, Jan Di." He grinned, glancing at me. I glanced at him back. At that moment I thought this: Sunbae, I was wondering…can you truly like someone like me?

Woo Bin cleared his throat as he began to dig into his meal. I took my gazed away from him, worrying someone would notice.

"Ah…Yi Jeong, what was it like living in Sweden?" Joon Pyo asked, still chewing from his Kimchi.

I turned to Yi Jeong. He smiled when he noticed me turning to him. I could feel my cheeks turning pink. Ah…why am I blushing?

"Joon Pyo don't you think you shouldn't be chewing and speaking at the same time. Show some manners." Jan Di said.

"Ah Jan Di… just because we broke up it doesn't mean I'm going to listen to you."

"Ha…tch…shut up Joon Pyo."

"Hey…you can't tell me to shut up. We aren't together anymore! You're not my girlfriend. I'm not going to take orders from you." Joon Pyo sunbae declared angrily at Jan Di.

"Shut up and EAT!" Jan Di shouted.

"Don't tell me to eat!" and Joon Pyo began to stuff the Kimchi into his mouth.

Ji Hoo chuckled to himself as he watched his best friend and girlfriend having a dispute. Woo Bin stared at them with amazement. "To think they still have the energy to scream and shout at each other."

Yi Jeong nodded as he sipped his wine. "Ah…how I miss this."

**

As the night continues, Jan Di never left my side. She remains beside me while the boys were chatting by the bar.

"Ah…Ga-Eul I'm so happy." Jan Di squealed to me, smiling happily.

"I can understand." I responded taking another sip of the red wine. Jan Di looked at me as if that wasn't the respond she wanted to hear.

"Ga-Eul…I have something to tell you." She whispered. I gazed at her with confusion. She glanced at Ji Hoo sunbae. I followed her glance, still confuse. She sighed lightly. "Ji Hoo asked me to marry him."

I gasped with shock. "Ji Hoo…sunbae asked you…what?" I whispered to her still in awe, not wanting the boys to hear especially Joon Pyo sunbae who was the only one in the room that doesn't know that Jan Di and Ji Hoo has been dating for almost…let's say a year now.

I still didn't understand why Ji Hoo sunbae kept it a secret when Ji Hoo sunbae don't really like secrets to begin with. Maybe it was Jan Di who wanted to be kept a secret.

I was astounded by the news. Ji Hoo sunbae asked Jan Di for her hand in marriage. Jan Di was getting married.

"Um…did you say yes?" I uttered not knowing what to say.

She nodded. "Yes. He asked me last night…."

"Last night?" I cut her off. "Why didn't you say anything before?"

She played her hair, and she only does that when she nervous or trying to avoid the question. "Well….I was going to…it's just really complicated now…this afternoon we went to my parent's house and Ji Hoo asked for my parents blessing and you already know that they would eagerly shout Yes without any pause. They didn't even let Ji Hoo finished his speech. They just screamed and shouted happily, dancing around the whole living room. Ji Hoo was smiling the whole time while I was utterly embarrassed." I nodded. "I was utterly surprised when he asked me…I was more surprised that I said yes. I really meant to tell you before the party but you seem distracted lately."

"I don't know what you mean." I said, not meeting her eyes.

Jan Di sighed again. "Ga-Eul, I know."

"Know what?"

"_I know_." Jan Di stared at me. I turned her way.

"Jan Di I'm not following you. What do you _know_?"

"Ga-Eul I saw it?" She immediately responded.

I looked at her with uncertainty. "You saw?" She nodded smugly. "You saw me and Woo Bin sunbae…kissing." She gasped with shock. Apparently that wasn't what she saw.

"YOU AND WOO BIN SUNBAE KISSED!" She responded loudly.

This was my doom…am I in hell now?

**

Woo Bin's point of View:

"YOU AND WOO BIN SUNBAE KISSED!" I heard from where Ga-Eul and Jan Di were sitting.

I glanced over to them and I wasn't alone. Ji Hoo walked over to an angry Jan Di, who was trying to hold all her hatred she feels about me at the moment. I was surprised she held it in for as long as she did.

"Eh!!!" Joon Pyo screeched looking at me weirdly. "Woo Bin and Ga-Eul did WHAT?!"

I mildly glared at Joon Pyo's loudness. I was more focused on Yi Jeong. He was oddly quiet. What is he so quiet for? Shouldn't he ask or say anything? Why is he quiet…I kissed the girl he loves, shouldn't he punch me now?

I gazed over to Ga-Eul and Jan Di. Jan Di stood up looking at Ga-Eul with a disappointing face. That kinda sting a little. I'm not that horrible? Ga-Eul was embarrassed, she didn't looked at Jan Di already knowing that Jan Di was a little taken back from the whole Ga-Eul and I situation.

"Woo Bin is this true?" Joon Pyo asked still not fully understanding what just happened. Hell…I don't know what happened.

Before I answer Joon Pyo's question, I glanced over to Yi Jeong. He was still quiet. That bugs me.

And before I knew it Jan Di was standing in front of me, pointing her index finger at me. She was very furious.

"Woo Bin sunbae, how dared you do that to Ga-Eul, kissing her for no reason. You had no right to toy with her emotions."

I wanted to defend myself, hell I wanted to defend my action. I'm not that guy who plays with a woman's heart. There is always a reason for a man to kiss a woman.

"Jan Di, Woo Bin sunbae didn't force a kiss on me." Ga-Eul said looking at me before making her way to Jan Di's furious eyes.

"Ga-Eul…you don't have to lie…"

"I'm not." She said. I looked at her, astounded with her respond.

The room fell silent. "Uh…no one answer my question." Joon Pyo said. Ji Hoo who was standing beside Jan Di spoke up. "I believed it is true, Joon Pyo." Joon Pyo's eyes widen, making his way to Yi Jeong. We all looked at Yi Jeong who fell silent. "I have known for a while that this would come." Ji Hoo said bluntly, glancing at me.

I sighed. "Ah Ji Hoo maybe you shouldn't say anything anymore." And Ji Hoo smiled at me.

"Why shouldn't Ji Hoo say anymore, Woo Bin sunbae?" Jan Di asked.

I sighed not wanting to answer. "Jan Di…" Ga-Eul said softly as she tugged Jan Di's sleeve to stop.

"Ah…Ga-Eul..." She answered her.

"Jan Di, maybe we should drop this conversation." Ji Hoo stated. "It's becoming a sour subject."

Jan Di nodded at Ji Hoo's request. She swayed her angry eyes at me. "Sunbae…stay away from Ga-Eul from now on."

"Ah…Jan Di that is not something I can't agree on."

"And why is that?"

I sighed, not wanting to answer again. Before I could speak…Joon Pyo spoke. "Let's see if I'm getting this straight…Ga-Eul and Woo Bin are together now…"

I answered him. "No Joon Pyo, Ga-Eul and I are not a couple, she already turned me down."

Jan Di and Yi Jeong looked at both of me. "Ga-Eul turned you down?" Jan Di said.

Ji Hoo patted my back, giving me a 'pitiful I'm sorry look'. "Yes she did." I answered.

Jan Di was quiet now. "Ga-Eul, why didn't you say anything?"

"Uh….you didn't give me anytime too…we were more busy talking about….that thing."

That thing? "What thing?" I, Joon Pyo and Yi Jeong (who finally resurfaced) asked. I thought it was weird how Ji Hoo was acting so casual when Ga-Eul said 'that thing' like he already know what they were talking about.

"Uh…" Jan Di mumbled. That's a first, a speechless Jan Di.

"Hey…Jan Di what are you hiding?" Joon Pyo asked staring down Jan Di. Ji Hoo pulled Joon Pyo from Jan Di. "Hey…Ji Hoo you know what they talking about, don't you?"

"Maybe…maybe not." Ji Hoo replied. This got Joon Pyo angrier. "Ji Hoo tell us (more like me) what you know."

I glanced at Ji Hoo. "Maybe you should tell him." I shrugged.

Ji Hoo sighed. "Jan Di and I…are getting married." Joon Pyo and Yi Jeong froze by the news.

Joon Pyo glared at Ji Hoo, not saying a word. Joon Pyo stormed off, leaving us behind. Ji Hoo sighed. "That was better than i excepted it to be. I really thought he would punch me."

I looked at Ji Hoo. "Man, I know what you mean."

Ga-Eul stood silent, I already know that she was worry of Yi Jeong's respond to all of this. She walked over to him. He glanced at her as she asked for a moment alone. He nodded and they left the room. I wonder what he would say to her? Just wishful thinking...I hope he doesn't cause her to shed another tear but if he does she can always count on me to wipe them away.

**Oh…Yi Jeong didn't have that much of a speaking role in this chapter...I really didn't know why I didn't let him speak more in this chapter...maybe in the back of my mind I thought he is waiting to speak with Ga-Eul alone. Maybe that might be in the next chapter? **

**Well, review people!!!! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Boys over Flowers: My Heart is yours**

**Chapter 6:**

Yi Jeong's Point of View:

The night sky floats above us. Ga-Eul looked so lovely against the moonlight. We walked out of Woo Bin's restaurant. Ga-Eul took me outside, saying she want to talk to me alone. I know what she wants to say. She wants to explain everything to me.

But I don't need an explanation. I just want to know one thing. Does she have feelings for him?

She didn't say a word until we were completely alone.

I watched her attentively. She wiggled her nose, when she nervous. I always found it to be cute and innocent. At least that didn't change.

"Yi Jeong sunbae." She said my name so carefully, she was anxious of something. It was written all over her face. "About (she paused) about me and Woo Bin….there is nothing going on with him. The kiss was unexpected and…"

"Ga-Eul…you don't have to explain."

"But…sunbae I don't want you to misunderstand."

"What's there to misunderstand? Ga-Eul, I'm not going to penalize you because you and Woo Bin kissed. It just…happened and there nothing that going to change it."

She stared at me. I'm not going to deny that there was that period of times when I really much wanted to beat the crap of Woo Bin but I decided against it, now realizing that it was too childish to fight.

There is only one way to win back Ga-Eul's heart. I have to let her remember why she fell in love with me in the first place. I'm not going to let Woo Bin be in the way, I'm not going to lose without a fight.

"Ga-Eul…do you remember our conservation in New Caledonia?"

She swayed her eyes at me and smiled. "Yes."

"Then…have Ga-Eul meet her lifetime match?" I asked, looking at her. Wanting to know her answer…I was beginning to feel anxious. This was the first time I felt entirely unease toward Ga-Eul. I began to remember that day…in New Caledonia. Ga-Eul has her hair twisted in a ponytail, wearing a pink top and short. She ran away from me when she spotted me watching her. I remember chuckling to myself, thinking how innocent she was.

She was avoiding me, pushing the boat with her legs. As I recall, we were talking about soulmates.

(Flashback)

"_Soul mates, that's why I say can't make it. Do you really believe in those things?" I said._

"_Yes, of course! Playboys like you can't understand but there is such a thing as true love! Who stays with you all your life!"_

"_So…Have Ga-Eul meet her lifetime match?"_

"_Not yet…But when he shows up, I won't let go because I'd regret losing someone like that for the rest of my rest."_

(End of Flashback)

So Ga-Eul, what is your answer?

Have you already found your soul mate? Is Woo Bin that guy you see as your lifetime match? Or do you want me to be that guy?

I can still see that you still have feelings for me. I just hope you won't abandon those feelings.

She met my eyes, staring at me. I never felt so anxious in my entire life. Ga-Eul, you are the only woman that makes me this anxious. I don't know what I would do if she say yes. She rejected Woo Bin but then why do I still feel unease by this?

"Sunbae…I think I did found that lucky guy but it's too late now." She answered. I looked at her.

"And Ga-Eul who is this person?" I questioned. Woo Bin? Me? Ah, how I hope it's me.

"Yi Jeong sunbae, he is someone that is close to me but I think…no I know he doesn't feel the same. He doesn't see me more than a friend….but I'm okay with it. As long he is smiling happily, I can be happy."

"Ga-Eul, do I happen to know this person?" She nodded. I pondered at this for a couple of seconds before returning back to Ga-Eul. I hope she doesn't think I don't have any feelings for her.

"Ga-Eul…" I said wanting to reassure her that I am in love with her but the words couldn't come out of my mouth. I looked at her. Her nose was turning a pinkish color. A brush of wind passed us. She was getting cold. She wrapped her arms around her body, trying to get warm. I pulled out my coat, walking over to her. "It's cold…let me take you home." I said smiling as I putted the coat over her shoulders.

"Yi Jeong…" She began to protest. I shook my head as I pressed my finger at her lips stopping her from saying another word. She was motionless by my touch. I smirked.

"No Ga-Eul, I'm taking you home, it's already getting dark and I think everyone went home." I stood my ground.

"Um…okay sunbae you can take me home…oh I left my purse in the room." She paused as we made our way to the black sedan. I could see Hyung Joon standing by the sedan, watching us with much vigilantly. I glanced up at her. "Ah…sunbae…I'll meet you at the car…" She said turning away from me.

"Ga-Eul…I'll go get it. It's very dark now." I offered walking toward her. "Sunbae you don't have to…" She uttered.

"No it's okay…what do it look like?"

She looked at me with uncertainty again. "It's small black purse. I remember I left it by the lounge.

"Okay, Ga-Eul goes to the car and waits for me. I'll be right back."

She nodded, turning her entire body to the black sedan. I made my way back into Woo Bin's restaurant.

Woo Bin's point of View:

"Ji Hoo…I guess a congratulation is in order." I said patting Ji Hoo's back.

He nodded with a smile. "Well, I should take Jan Di home before she really regrets anything tonight, like killing a _certain person_."

"Ah…" I replied glancing over to Jan Di. "Ji Hoo, I'll see you tomorrow then."

He nodded as he escorted Jan Di away from me. Jan Di swayed her head at me, giving me the evil Jan Di's stare. She still hadn't forgiven me for kissing Ga-Eul. Jan Di will never ease up when dealing with Ga-Eul's love life.

I grinned at her as I watched them leave. I made my way over to the bar, looking back over to the lounge, I noticed something. I walked toward it, thinking someone left something behind and there laying on the white lounge was a black purse. I glanced at it and then I immediately knew it was Ga-Eul's.

I examined the bag. "Ah it is Ga-Eul's bag….she must have forgotten about it." I picked up the purse. "I wonder if she would come back to get it…nope probably not. Then I guess I have to guard this until she comes and get it."

I trotted away from the lounge…walking up to the bar. I motioned the bartender. "Give me my usual." I demanded, holding Ga-Eul's bag in my hand. The bartender nodded, beginning to pour the scotch into the glass.

"Thanks." I said, putting the bag on the counter. I took a sip of the scotch when I spotted Yi Jeong walking toward the lounge. He walked in and then a moment later he walked out. He glanced over the room and sees me. He walked over.

"Ah Yi Jeong I thought you already left." with Ga-Eul, I wanted to say but didn't have the urge to.

"Ga-Eul forgot something and I came to find it." He answered. "She's waiting in the car…had you seen it?" He glanced at me and then toward the glass of scotch that was in my hand.

"What did Ga-Eul left behind?" I asked innocently, already knowing that he came to receive the bag. When I saw Yi Jeong, I didn't want to hand over the bag to him because secretly I wanted to be the one that gives it to Ga-Eul and no one else.

"It's a black bag." He answered reluctantly, looking away from me. I studied him for a moment. The bag was beside me but from where Yi Jeong was standing, he couldn't see the bag. I gently touched the bag, pushing to side.

I sighed, realizing that hiding the bag was childish of me. "Yi Jeong (grabbing the bag) I found this a couple of minutes ago." He glanced up and down from me to the bag. "I was going to return this Ga-Eul tomorrow but since you're here to receive it…here."

He studied me when I putted the bag in his hands. "So you knew that I was looking for this the whole time." I nodded.

"Yeah…man, I wasn't really thinking when I saw the bag. I didn't know it was Ga-Eul's until you mentioned that you came to find Ga-Eul's bag."

He didn't responded back but I knew what was going on his mind at that exact moment. If I was him, I'd probably think the same thing.

"Woo Bin?" He spoke staring at him.

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"In all the times that I was in contract with you this last year, why didn't you telling me that you thought of Ga-Eul as..."

"Someone I'd date." I finished.

"Yes. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Did you honestly want to hear something like that? Did you think I was going to say something when every word you spoke of was about Ga-Eul? So I didn't tell you…I thought if I didn't say anything then those feelings would go away. But it didn't…cause every time I saw her, my heart skip a beat. Every time she called out my name, I froze by the sound of her voice. So I couldn't tell you that Ga-Eul became that special someone for me even if I wanted to cause…I knew you would come back."

"Woo Bin…you could have told me. I'm not saying that I wasn't mad when I saw you two kissed…it just took me by surprise."

"Yi Jeong, you saw the kiss?"

He nodded. "When I arrived, I walked pass the kitchen and I saw you two…I never thought you could have feelings for Ga-Eul (A long pause) if she's happy then I can't interfere with that, can't I?"

"Yi Jeong, she loves you."

* * *

**Remember to Review!!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Okay here another chapter!

I want to mention that it has been five years since the actual ending of Boys over Flowers. Jan Di and Joon Pyo broke up shortly after four months of being engaged to each other. This goes two years back from this story plotline. Just a background setting that I want you remember when reading the story.

* * *

**Boys over Flowers: My Heart is yours**

Chapter 7:

**Ga-Eul's Point of View:**

Two days later:

"I'm so tired…" I yawned, opening my eyes as I heard the alarm from the clock. I reached over, hitting the clock with my hand. I rubbed my eyes as I got up from my bed. The cold floor made me regret waking up.

It was only a little after seven and I was still sleepy.

It has been two days since Jan Di's celebration party. I haven't spoken to anyone except Jan Di and Ji Hoo sunbae since then. I didn't have the strength to even return the nine missed call of Yi Jeong. Woo Bin was the only one that didn't try to contract me. You can say I am disappointed but I try not to think too much on it. I think I've been too depended on Woo Bin this past year.

I yawned again, reaching the kitchen. I switched the coffee pot on and returned back to my bedroom. I made my way to my cellphone.

As I stared at it, I was deciding if I should or not to returned Yi Jeong sunbae's calls. When I was about to pick it up, my phone rang.

It kind of startled me, waking me up fully. "Hello?" I answered.

"Chu Ga-Eul?" the person asked.

"Yes, this is she…"

"I'm from the Shin Hwa Hospital, I'm here on the request of Kim Kyu Jong (AN: Guess where I got this name from!!) he is a patient here and asked for you to come."

"Kyu Jong oppa is in the hospital?" I asked startled.

"Yes, he was admitted yesterday night. It seems he was in a fight. Can I tell him you will come to see him soon?"

I paused. Kyu Jong is in the hospital. "Um…I'll visit Kyo Jong as soon as I can."

"Okay, I'll be sure to tell him. He's in suite 450 he's staying in the fourth floor. Thanks you." And then she hung up.

**Jan Di's point of view:**

"Ah Jan Di….do you know where my white shirt at?" Ji Hoo asked, walking toward the living room.

I glanced over to him. He was bare-chested. My eyes popped out, surprised. "Um….nope I haven't seen your white shirt. Did you leave it in the laundry basket again?"

No matter how much I had seen Ji Hoo shirtless, my heart still skips a beat. I have been living with Ji Hoo sunbae for almost ten months now and I still blush at him.

We are getting married! So seeing him shirtless shouldn't bother me, right?

"No…I remember I gave it to you when you asked to iron it yesterday."

"Huh…I could have sworn that you left it in the basket." I walked over to the laundry room, reaching my arms into the dirty clothes.

"Ah…I can't find it." I said frustrated, I glared back at him, seeing him chuckling as if he thought it was funny or something.

"Jan Di, forget about. I'll wear another one." Ji Hoo responded walking to our bedroom. I followed him.

As I watched Ji Hoo looked into the closet, my phone rang. "Hello?" I asked.

"Jan Di." A familiar voice said charmingly.

"Oppa!!" I smiled, sitting happily on the bed. I scanned the room and saw Ji Hoo glanced at me but returned back his attention to the closet, pulling out a gray shirt. "What's up? How you been?"

"Jan Di, I heard from Ga-Eul that you are getting married. When is your engagement party? Oppa wants to send you a proper congratulation gift."

"Uh….." I pondered, looking back at a blank Ji Hoo, who was staring at me strangely. "Oppa…I don't think I'm having an engagement party."

"That's weird…if you are engaged then you should flaunt your happiness in front of people making them jealous. Isn't that the reason girls have parties and a wedding to show their love."

"Oppa, you're so smart." I said happily. He chuckled. "Of course I am."

I chuckled. "Oppa you're so funny. Okay I'll call you to tell you when it is."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye." I hung up the phone, setting it on the bed. Ji Hoo walked back in the room, wearing a gray shirt under a black vest.

"Who called?"

"Oh…just Oppa." I answered.

"Oppa?"

"Yeah….oh Ji hoo you never meet Oppa."

"Ah…who's Oppa then?"

"Oh Oppa is Oppa." I turned my head. I forgot I wanted to ask him something. "Ji Hoo…when is our engagement party?" I asked looking him.

He looked at me blankly. "I didn't know you wanted one, since two years ago."

I sighed. Just about two years since May, I was going to get married to Joon Pyo but something happen that led us to break up.

(Flashback)

"Jan Di!!" He shouted in my ear.

"What?!" I shouted back.

"Are you really going to act like this today?"

"And what's on with me acting like this, Joon Pyo?" I asked shutting the bathroom door on him.

He sighed angrily. "You're acting like a child. I just want you to actually enjoy our party."

"This isn't our party. This is a business party. I couldn't even invite my parents and brother because your mother invited the whole Seoul's MEDIA and she doesn't want them to "ruin" anything."

"Jan Di, I said I was sorry for that. Can you just get out of the bathroom? You're missing the party. I have important people to talk to."

I opened the door. I glared at him. "YOU HAVE IMPORTANT PEOPLE TO TALK TO. WHAT ABOUT ME? I don't have anyone!" I shouted hitting him with my hands.

He sighed again, putting me away from the grand room that his parents rented out for this evening.

I remembered shouting at him to let go. Joon Pyo stopped his track when he saw no one around.

"Jan Di, don't shout as me as if I am a kid or something. I'm your fiancée. And you do have someone, Ga-Eul is here, isn't she."

"Ga-Eul isn't here as my guest. She came as _Woo Bin sunbae's date_ because I couldn't invite her myself. I don't have anyone here that I invited myself. Everyone in _that _room is people that your mother invited. If this supposes to be my engagement party then where is my friends and family?"

"Woo Bin and Ji Hoo is here."

"They are not my only friends." I whined tears began fall down. "I have friends from my old life. People I have known since kindergarten and pre-k. But you would have known that if you weren't busy all the time."

"Like I care." He scoffed. "You never told me about them so it your fault that they weren't invited."

"You said no. I asked you four months ago if you wanted to see them. To know what I was like before you met me. They never met you, never not even once. They all called you a spoil rich boy that doesn't pay attention to commoners, saying that I'm foolish to even yes to marrying you.

"Wait what? You know that I don't care what others care about me and you shouldn't care either."

"I know. I don't care what they think because I know who you really are. So I stood up for you telling them that you're a great guy. Then someone said to me why do I waste my time on someone who doesn't even care to know the people that made me the Jan Di you know today."

Joon Pyo didn't say anything. He just stared at me.

"You never even show any interest in them when I talked about them. You shove it off, going back to your work. It's not just inviting people, I feel like I'm not Jan Di no more. Can you say that you are still Joon Pyo, the guy I fell in love with?"

"Jan Di, I will always be Joon Pyo but people change."

"Yeah…I know that. I feel like I'm becoming someone I don't recognize. I don't feel like I'm Jan Di anymore."

"So what are you saying? If you stay with me any longer then you can't be Jan Di?"

"I'm saying that I don't want to become someone's wife. I want to be just Jan Di and no one else."

"Who's saying that you can't be both? My mom?"

I chuckled. "No but that would have been a nice excuse because I have come to the thought that maybe we shouldn't be getting married."

"You're breaking off the engagement just because of something like THAT!?"

"You may think it as something insignificant but I think it as my identity."

"So it's over?"

"Yes…everything that we had is over. We can't ever go back because we are two different people. We are not the same people that fell in love with each other all those years ago. I'm sorry but I can't go on lying to myself. Jan Di isn't that type of person."

"Joon Pyo isn't the type to let someone go that easily."

"Yeah I know but you have to if you want to see me smiling again because I'm not smiling like I used to."

"I don't make you smile then all those smiles I saw on your face were…"

"Yes they were all fakes. I'm sorry so goodbye Joon Pyo."

He didn't stay long, he stormed off angrily. I collapsed on the floor crying hysterically. Then someone came to save me once again, holding out a handkerchief that has the initial J.H.

(End of Flashback)

"If you want an engagement party then we can have one."

"Really?" I smiled.

"Yes, you can invite anyone you want to come. Since I only have three main people that I want to come, the sky is the limit, right?"

"Ji Hoo, are you sure that I can invite anyone?" He nodded.

"Yes, all I want is to see you happy and if you want to invite over 500 people then you can."

"Ji Hoo thank you." I hugged him tightly. "I love you."

He smirked. "I know I love you too." And we kissed.

* * *

I want to say a shout out to Yuukichan95 for helping me on this. Thanks for being a supportive sister!!!! If it wasn't for you then I couldn't come up with this

So review on how you felt when reading this chapter. I sway from the main couple to them but I love them as much. So the Joon Pyo and Jan Di fans might hate me but to all the Ji HooXJan Di fans! FIGHTING!!! ^_^

The next chapter will be up as soon as I can!


	8. Chapter 8

**Boys over Flowers: My Heart is yours**

Chapter 8:

**Woo Bin's Point of View:**

"Good evening master Woo Bin."

"Is he here?" I asked, taking off my blazer that was cover with blood stains. I'll tell you guys another time about that.

"He's in the study." Butler Kang responded reaching for the blazer.

"Oh…he is. Where are Omma and the twins?"

"They are at the country house, visiting mistress's mother."

"They're visiting Halmoni?" He nodded. That's kind of strange for my family. Omma and twins are usually at home waiting for me. I swear I thought if I came home with blood stain on me, Omma could seriously freak out, so fortunately for me, she's gone for the day.

"Master Woo Bin, If you need anything else just call me." He declared walking away from me.

I nodded to Butler Kang, making my way up the stairs. I walked to my bedroom. I was tired from the long day. I have to "talk" to some guys that didn't pay their debt to Appa. I didn't complain much about it since I know this comes with dealing in the occupation of Appa. I am the heir to the family's business so I wasn't bother by it. I knew the moment I was born, that this will be my life. Omma on the other hand, yell at Appa about it, saying I shouldn't do dangerous things for him and Appa just chuckled at her telling her that she knew that this would come one day.

Dealing with scum, that I can handle but when dealing with anger women who want to rip your head off, yeah you can guess what my answer is.

"Song Woo Bin Sunbae!" She called out, busting open the doors of my bedroom.

I turned to face her. I was about to take off my bloody shirt when she stormed in angrily.

"Ga-Eul…" I uttered not knowing why Ga-Eul just stormed in my bedroom.

"Sunbae." She said with fury. I glanced at her. What was she so mad about? I wondered at that moment.

Her eyes were full of fury and sadness. "What's wrong, Ga-Eul? I know you better than anyone that you wouldn't just storm into someone's bedroom, especially a guy. What would happen if I was changing in here when you stormed in? That would embarrassing, if that would've happen?"

"Sunbae, there is nothing special for me to see." She scoffed.

"What, there's nothing…." I stammered, not making sense. You can tell I was offended by Ga-Eul's little comment. "Ga-Eul saying something like that can hurt a guy when a woman tells them that you're being shirtless in front of them isn't that special." So of course I was a little outraged by her comment.

"Nope." She said blankly.

"Ah, Ga-Eul why did you come here for? You didn't come here to annoy me."

"Sunbae I came here to confirm something with you."

"Confirm with me? What's about?"

She gazed in my eyes. She was upset about something. That I can tell just by looking at her. Her face just exposes everything she feels. Ga-Eul is an open book for everyone to read.

"Last night, where were you?"

"Last night? Why do you want to know for? Ga-Eul, what's going on? Did you have a dispute with someone?"

"Sunbae answer my question."

I sighed. Why does she want to know so badly? I recollected my memories of last night. Where was I? I remember leaving the restaurant just a quarter to ten, that when I received a phone call from Yi Jeong. I remember he wanted to talk so I went over to his house. When I arrived, Yi Jeong was his calm usual self. He offered me some tea but I declined. So he went strictly to why he called me. He wanted to state that he will be fighting for Ga-Eul's love. Of course I knew he would but he wanted to tell me that I shouldn't stand aside either. In his calm voice, he stated that I should fight for Ga-Eul's love too, saying that if I really love her I shouldn't back down because of him.

The nerves of that man sometime when I simply back down he says something like this to just throw me back in.

"I was with Yi Jeong yesterday." I stated at her.

She pondered at my answer. She moved toward the chair that was beside her. "Oh you didn't beat up someone?" She asked wary.

"Ga-Eul why are you asking what I did last night?"

"Sunbae, someone I know is in the hospital. He stated that it was you who put him in the condition that he is now. So I wanted to confirm with he was lying or not but when I saw the bruises on your chest, I didn't know what to think but sunbae I know Oppa would've lie about something like this…"

"Ga-Eul for all the years that I've known you, you come here and accused me of something I didn't do. Who's the guy that accused me of beating him up?"

"I don't want to say." She said.

"And why not? Are you afraid that something might happen to him if you do? Ga-Eul I thought you knew better that I wouldn't do that to someone you know. Now tell me who told you that I was the guy?"

"Um…Kim Kyu Jong Oppa."

Kim Kyu Jong? Why do I have a feeling that I heard that name somewhere before? And then it clicked.

"Kim Kyu Jong told you that I'm the one that put him in the hospital?"

"Yes…Woo Bin are you going to deny it or not? Are you the reason he is the hospital now?"

I scoffed. "Now I understand. Ga-Eul, you are too gullible sometime. Kim Kyu Jong is lying. I'm not the one you are looking for." I moved away from her.

"Sunbae…I am not gullible."

"Ga-Eul, you need to trust me. Stay away from him."

"You can't tell me who I can and can't be around, sunbae. I'm not a child you can boss around or better yet I'm not one of the girls you toy with."

"And that I know. Ga-Eul, for your safely stay far away from him. He's not someone you want to be involved with…"

Ga-Eul, I know you only involved with him because of your parents' arrange marriage scheme. I don't want you to know what he's really capable of. I only fear that he would use his hatred for me to tear us apart. I don't want you to get hurt because of me.

"Sunbae…how do you know Kyu Jong?"

"Ah…I know him very well, Ga-Eul. To think that your parents would set up a marriage meeting with him for you is unthinkable." Why did they agreed to it…maybe they don't know who he's really is. "And you only went out with him for twice so why do you care so much about him? It's not like you love him or anything. You only know him for a couple of days. "

"How did you know about THAT? How did you know I only went out with him twice? I didn't tell you."

I swayed my eyes to her. She rises from the chair, looking at me with suspicion.

Crap, I wasn't supposes to know about her arrange-marriages.

"Uh…Jan Di told me." I lied. Am I safe? Ga-Eul didn't buy it for one second.

"Jan Di doesn't know about Kyu Jong Oppa. I never told her about him. So Woo Bin how did you know that I only went out twice with Kyu Jong, unless…"

Shit, I'm caught in something that I can't get out. "Ga-Eul, it doesn't matter how I know."

"Yes it does! Woo Bin sunbae, you didn't have someone followed me." She stared at me, hurt was in her eyes.

"Ga-Eul…"

"You did! You always tell me to trust you but how can I if you have someone watch my every move. Sunbae I can't trust you." She began to walk away from me.

"Ga-Eul!" I said grabbing her hand. She stopped. "I'm sorry…I didn't want to hurt you. I was only watching out for your safely."

"Sunbae, no one asked you to do that. Let go of my hand."

"No…I'm not letting go until you hear me out. Ga-Eul, you are someone that I deeply care for. As a friend, my only intention was to look after you."

"Looking after…sunbae, I didn't ask you to do anything like that. So all this time it was you who scared away all the guys I went out with and now with Kyu Jong…"

"I never touch Kyu Jong, you have to believe me, Ga-Eul. Kim Kyu Jong is only manipulating you to think that I'm the bad guy. I never meant to hurt you. You know that you could do better than any of those guys."

She didn't respond. "Ga-Eul, say something."

"Say what, sunbae? For what all that I know, you could be lying to me right now."

"Ga-Eul, I can stand you that you hate me right now but don't believe any word that Kyu Jong says because they all lie. He's nothing but scum."

"Sunbae how are you different from him, because right now all I see is scum in front of me." She pulled her hand away from mines and stormed out, her back facing in front of me.

Ga-Eul, I know you are mad now but you will understand that my actions are always for your own benefits.

**Yi Jeong's Point of View:**

So, it is okay for me to completely worry that Ga-Eul isn't picking up her phone. Maybe she is avoiding me? That probably right. Ga-Eul is avoiding my calls. I called her almost four times today and nothing. Her phone goes automatically to voicemail.

I wonder if what Woo Bin told me is true, does Ga-Eul continue to still love me no matter what. I know I was away but I just hope she still lingers some feelings for me. I really want to believe she's waiting for me to wake up and find her again.

I want her to know my heart is hers and no one else but I can't help but feel that she'll never have a chance to discover them, the love I have for her. I feel that Ga-Eul is already slipping away from me.

My emotions are all over the place. I don't know what to feel or do anymore. I knew this wouldn't be easy. Ga-Eul isn't the type to open her whole heart to me again. I broke her heart once before what make her thinks I wouldn't do that again. I can't tell her that I won't because I can't see what lies ahead of us but I want her to see that I'm not leaving, not hiding anymore. I won't be that coward no more.

I stood in front of Ga-Eul's house. I really want to go up and say what I am feeling right now but she wasn't home. So I took off, driving somewhere I can get advice from.

"Yi Jeong, what can I do you for?" Ji Hoo greeted me as I entered his house.

"Ji Hoo, I want you to give me some guidance about Ga-Eul."

"Oh…so you want my advice about Ga-Eul." He responded walking over to the couch, I followed behind.

"Tea?" He asked swaying his hand toward the tea pot that was on the coffee table.

I shook my head. "Where is Jan Di?" I asked looking around the living room. I was surprised to see the living in the state that it was in. Everywhere was piece of newspapers and magazines laying on the tables and the floor. I saw a bride magazine so I knew what it was about. I didn't guess Jan Di as a wedding type. I figure that more of Ga-Eul but I can be wrong. Lately I can figure out what Ga-Eul is about no more.

"Ah, Jan Di is…."

"Ji Hoo, I'm making some sandwiches do you want one…oh Yi Jeong sunbae, you're here." Jan Di spoke as she was coming from the kitchen. She was wearing a pink lacey apron. She was surprising cute.

"Ah Jan Di, don't you look adorable." I said smiling. She blushed. "Oh, thank you sunbae."

I smiled again, glancing at Ji Hoo who was not taking his eyes off of the cute adorable Jan Di. I'm happy for Ji Hoo to find such happiness with Jan Di. I can't say that another is thinking that way.

"Jan Di I would love to have one." Ji Hoo smiled at his fiancée.

"Okay, Yi Jeong sunbae do you want one too?"

"Nope, I already ate." I answered.

"Okay, one sandwich is coming." She smiled cheerfully.

When Jan Di left, I chuckled softly. "What?" Ji Hoo asked looking at me.

"Nothing." I chuckled out. "I never imagine seeing Jan Di so chipper today. I thought she would still be livid, seeing that she pledge to make Woo Bin's life miserable from here on out. What got her so happily, Ji Hoo? How did you manage to sway Jan Di's hateful heart?"

Ji Hoo took a sip from his cup. "I didn't do anything." He confessed.

"What? That's not possible you must have done something to sway Jan Di?" There one thing about Jan Di, she's too stubborn to reason with. Once she has her heart set on something like for example making a certain person life a living hell then she will have nothing stand in her way.

"Nope, I'm telling the truth. As of this morning Jan Di was plotting Woo Bin's death but since she received a call from someone her mood changed. She has been smiling and chuckling softly to herself ever since. You can say that I'm little startled. I never saw her like this."

I glanced toward the kitchen. Jan Di was smiling happily as she prepare the sandwiches. "Who was it that suddenly made Jan Di like _this_?"

"I don't know but from what I heard it was her OPPA."

"Oppa? Who is Jan Di's oppa?"

"I have no clue."

"No clue…Ji Hoo you are her fiancée. You never heard her say anything about an oppa?"

He shook his head. Before he could speak Jan Di came through the living holding a tray of sandwiches.

"Here." She placed a plate in from of Ji Hoo. He smiled. "Sunbae, are you sure you don't want one?"

"Nope, it's okay."

She nodded, sitting beside Ji Hoo.

"So Yi Jeong sunbae didn't you wanted to ask Ji Hoo something?"

I glanced at her. I completely forgot about that. "Oh yeah I wanted to asked you guys how can I win back Ga-Eul's heart. It seems that it more difficult than I except it to be."

"Yeah…Woo Bin sunbae seems to have fallen for Ga-Eul too. Yi Jeong sunbae, you know all I want is for Ga-Eul to be happy and it seems that she's still in love with you but she is closing her heart because she fears that you will hurt her again and I thinking she will choose to be with Woo Bin just so she couldn't be hurt from you."

"I agreed with Jan Di. I think Ga-Eul is torn between you and Woo Bin and from what happened two days ago it seems that Ga-Eul might have feelings for Woo Bin but she wouldn't admit that seeing that she doesn't fully understand who she's really in love with. You or Woo Bin, it can be anyone that she can choose from."

"What if Ga-Eul is in love with someone that isn't me or Woo Bin? What if she has already found her soulmate?" I said remembering our conservation that night.

"Soulmate." Ji Hoo said softly, glancing over to Jan Di.

Jan Di was quiet, taking a huge bite into her sandwich. She mumbled something before taking another bite. "What?" She said when she spotted me looking at her.

"Jan Di, does Ga-Eul has someone that is very close to her, like someone that you can never break apart from her?"

"Um…like you can't break their bond?"

I nodded. "Yes, a bond that is unbreakable."

"Unbreakable?" I heard Ji Hoo uttered, taking another sip of his tea.

"OPPA!" She said confidently.

"Jan Di, who is this Oppa of yours?"

"He is someone that Ga-Eul truly loves. He's so close to her that I lost Oppa cause of Ga-Eul. He is someone that you can never win with cause when it comes to those that is close to Ga-Eul, he's the closest."

"_You lost Oppa to Ga-Eul_?" Ji Hoo uttered.

"Yes, it was the first ever fight me and Ga-Eul ever had. We didn't talk for hours. But even I know that you can't break them apart because he is OPPA."

I couldn't believe it. Ga-Eul, what does _this Oppa_ means to you? What is his relationship you? Boyfriend? An Ex? Someone you loved before me? Is he your soulmate? Which one is it? My heart ache just thinking about this. I truly fear that you are slipping away from my hands.

* * *

**Okay, review if you really feel like it. I won't complain on how low the reviews are. I'm just happy that there are people reading this.**

**I want to note that the "OPPA" that Jan Di is referring isn't the same oppa that Woo Bin and Ga-Eul was discussing. They are totally different from one another. This "oppa" will appear in the next chapter. I didn't want people to confuse between them. Kyu jong Oppa isn't going to be mention again, I think. All I am telling you is that don't confuse between them. **

**So I'm happy that I got many people who enjoyed this wonderful story. The next chapter will be up soon!!! So review when you are done reading this chapter. ^_^ Have a wonderful day!!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**EnJOY!!!!!!!!( ^_^)**

* * *

**Boys over Flowers: My Heart is yours**

**Chapter 9:**

**Third person point of view:**

Ga-Eul walked aimlessly in the streets of Seoul. Ga-Eul was thinking so hard that she wasn't paying attention to the crowd. She walked aimlessly through them. Blindsided, not caring to those that would bumped right into her. She was pondering on whether or not she would ever forgive Woo Bin. Ga-Eul couldn't decide. She knows that Woo Bin has good intentions for what he did but there was one thing Ga-Eul couldn't shake off. Why? How long did he..? He said it was for her safety but can she really believe a word that come out of his mouth.

_Woo Bin sunbae. Why? Why do you always make me feel like this? Every time I am around you I feel something that I wish I didn't. I wish you didn't kiss me that night, the night Yi Jeong sunbae came back. I wish that you never said a word on how you feel about me. I wish you never told me anything because ever since you kissed me and I can't help but see your face everywhere. I wish I didn't feel this way, I wish for you to not have feelings for me, I wish for you to have fallen in love with someone else. Because I know I can't return those feelings back. I know that I can't never really have my whole entire heart for you. There is no room for you in my heart. It still belongs to him. I know I shouldn't still love him. I'm an idiot for holding on to him. I'm hopeless in believing that one day when he sees me he'll sees that special someone is me._

_Yi Jeong Sunbae_. Ga-Eul thought stopping her tracks from walking any further. She looked around and saw that she was in the park. Ga-Eul didn't even know she walked this far from Woo Bin sunbae's house. She was far too distracted.

"Ga-Eul." Someone called out.

Ga-Eul froze. _That voice just now was Yi Jeong sunbae, right? But it couldn't have been him. He wouldn't be here this late at night. No it was just my mind playing a trick on me._

Ga-Eul feared she have definitely lost it. "Ga-Eul!" Someone called out again. Ga-Eul still remains frozen.

"Ga-Eul." Someone said again, the person tapped Ga-Eul's shoulder.

Scared, Ga-Eul screamed so loud that the people in the park stopped and watched them.

"Ga-Eul?" The voice uttered, in an embarrass tone.

Ga-Eul turned her eyes to the strange figure that was behind her. "Yi Jeong sunbae?"

"Ga-Eul, are you alright? I didn't mean to scare you."

"Sunbae, it was you that called my name."

"I saw you walking and…Ga-Eul are you sure you are okay?"

She nodded. "Sorry…I'm just jumpy today. I thought someone was following me and I got scared all of the sudden."

"Someone's following you?" He asked concern.

"Yeah…" She paused. She didn't want to tell him that Woo Bin had his men followed her.

"Then…I'm taking you home." He suggested.

"Sunbae it is okay you don't have to. I would rather be alone."

Yi Jeong made a frown, glancing at her. "Ga-Eul, if someone is following you, then I'm not going to let you out of my sight. I'm taking you home, even if you don't like it."

She nodded. There was no point in arguing with him so she let him walk her home.

**

Ga-Eul looked at Yi Jeong as they walked to her house. This was the first time she ever been really alone with him. She looked again. His face was more handsome than she remembered it to be. Yi Jeong glanced at her as well. Their eyes met for a moment, Yi Jeong smiled at her. Ga-Eul blushed, turning her head so he wouldn't see the fresh pinkish color that came over on her cheekbones.

Yi Jeong smiled again. _How cute. _He thought to himself. _She still gets embarrassed. _

Ga-Eul cleared her throat. She knew she should at least say something to Yi Jeong. She hadn't really talked to him since he came back.

She needs to break the awkward silence that was between them. Yi Jeong was beside her and she couldn't even speak. _Maybe chitchat._ Ga-Eul shook her head at the idea. _No, I might say something I will regret later on. _She couldn't understand why it was so hard for her to say anything to Yi Jeong. _Anything at this point would do._ They couldn't just walk all the way to Ga-Eul's. She have to say something, she wants to say something.

"Um sunbae." _Think Ga-Eul, say something. _

"Yes, Ga-Eul." Yi Jeong smiled. _Oh, Yi Jeong sunbae is smiling at me, I'm going to get redder than before. His smile always touched my heart._

"Sunbae how was Sweden? I heard from Woo Bin sunbae, you were doing well for yourself."

His smile faded away when Ga-Eul mentioned Woo Bin's name. "Ah yes I'm doing well for myself."

"Sunbae, I'm happy for you…I was worry at first…I mean everyone was worry about you. I mean is that sunbae I'm happy that you found a way to do something you always love to do again." She smiled at the very end.

Yi Jeong looked at Ga-Eul. He knew this was the perfect time to tell her what he really feeling right now. They were alone and there was no one to interrupt them. He'll going to confess that he loves her.

"Ga-Eul, do you know the main reason I came back to Seoul?"

Ga-Eul shook her head. "No I don't sunbae. Why did you come back?"

Yi Jeong stopped. Ga-Eul slowly lifted her head up, seeing his eyes on her.

"Ga-Eul, there is something I wish to tell you."

"Sunbae?"

"Ga-Eul, I…"

Ga-Eul looked at Yi Jeong. _What is he going tell me? _Ga-Eul stared at Yi Jeong but her eyes slowly swayed behind Yi Jeong. She saw a dark figure sitting in front of her house. Ga-Eul's eyes popped out, that figure looked so familiar to her and then her eyes popped out, that mysterious figure, it was no other than…

"OPPA!!" She shouted, leaving Yi Jeong's side.

Yi Jeong didn't understand what was happening. _Oppa? Don't tell that…_

Yi Jeong turned his entire body, following Ga-Eul with his eyes. Ga-Eul called out again. "Oppa, it's that you?"

"Ga-Eul." The mysterious man said sweetly to Ga-Eul, pulling her into his arms.

Yi Jeong looked at the two of them. His heart tear into a million of pieces again, the second time that has happened since he came back. "Ga-Eul." He barely uttered. He watched Ga-Eul be free from the tight embrace of that guy.

"Oppa, what are you doing back? I thought you were staying in Japan for three more days."

"That was the original plan but my meeting was cancel so I flew back, wanting to see you."

"Oppa, if I have known I would have…"

"I wanted to surprise you." He said interrupting her. "I wanted to see my good luck charm before going back on Sunday."

Ga-Eul smiled.

Yi Jeong stood there, only a few inches away from them._ He's her Oppa, the guy that Jan Di was talking about before. The guy you can't break Ga-Eul from. _Yi Jeong thinks back to what Jan Di had told him:

"_He is someone that Ga-Eul truly loves. He's so close to her that I lost Oppa cause of Ga-Eul. He is someone that you can never win with cause when it comes to those that is close to Ga-Eul, he's the closest."_

"Ga-Eul, I guess you already found him, the one you were searching for your whole life. I'm truly happy for you, goodbye." He whispered, walking the opposite direction of Ga-Eul's house.

Ga-Eul slowly turned her head back. She thought she heard her name being called. _Yi Jeong sunbae. _She quickly walked away from Oppa's side, walking to where she left Yi Jeong. He wasn't there. She quickly looked both side of the street but he wasn't there, it was like he suddenly disappeared.

"Sunbae." Ga-Eul called out.

"Ga-Eul if I remember correctly wasn't there someone with you. Where is he? I've never met any of your friends beside Jan Di."

"I don't know. He was just here…" _Sunbae did you really left without saying good bye. _

Her Oppa glanced at her. "Ga-Eul, it's getting cold. Let go inside and you can make me something delicious for me to eat."

"Oppa, do it yourself." Ga-Eul still searched just in case she overlooked him. _He couldn't have just..._ She didn't want to believe that he would just leave with saying anything.

"Come on, be a good little sister and make Oppa something to eat. I'm starving." He placed his hands on her shoulders turning her back to the house.

Ga-Eul sighed. "Okay, I think I still have some leftovers that Omma bought over in the fridge."

"Now you're talking." He smiled as they walked inside Ga-Eul's house. As Ga-Eul closed the door, she couldn't shake Yi Jeong out of her mind. _Sunbae, what were you going to tell me? _

"Ga-Eul, are you eating or what?" Ga-Eul's Oppa called out.

"Coming, Tae Kyung Oppa."

* * *

**I hope this chapter met with your standards. Tae Kyung oppa is Ga-Eul's older brother if anyone didn't understand.**

**Poor Yi Jeong..._misunderstanding their relationship, he is heartbroken but don't worry everything will come out perfectly for everyone, maybe not Joon Pyo but everyone else. Next chapter will be up as soon as possible. Have a wondeful Day!!! Remember to Review!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Boys over Flowers: My Heart is yours**

**Chapter 10:**

Ga-Eul rolled on her bed, not wanting to get up. She pulled her comforter over her body, trying to escape from the cold breeze from her window. She groaned she knew that she has to get up but her entire body is telling her not to. She was thinking about Yi Jeong. Every time she tries to close her eyes, she sees him. Then when she doesn't she gets mad and frustrated. _What was he trying to tell me yesterday?_ Ga-Eul couldn't sleep at all last night. Yi Jeong was on her mind.

She used her whole strength to get up, stretching her arms and legs. Her legs touched the floor. The cold from the wooden floor immediately made Ga-Eul shivered. She groaned again. She walked over to the desk table, reaching for her phone.

_Maybe I should call Yi Jeong sunbae._ Ga-Eul touched her phone, hesitated to dial his number. _Maybe I shouldn't. Maybe he is busy….no Ga-Eul don't you ever let yourself think that way no more. I just want to know if he got home okay._ Ga-Eul began to dial Yi Jeong's number. _I want to know why he suddenly left without a word._

She waited for the tone. She began to feel nervous. Her fingers began to tremble with nerves. Ga-Eul tried to calm herself but it didn't work.

She waited…listening to the ring…ring…it rang for three more times before it went to voice mail.

"_I'm not available at the moment please leave a message after the beep, BEEP!"_

Ga-Eul stared at her phone. "Why isn't he answering his phone?" Ga-Eul paused before leaving a message. "Hi Yi Jeong sunbae, it's me Ga-Eul…I just wanted to check in to see if you were alright…you left so suddenly that I couldn't say good night to you…uh…well call me if you are free. I want to finish our conservation. Bye."

Ga-Eul hung up, closing her phone. She dropped down to her chair. She clutched the phone into her palm. _What was he going to tell me? It sounded important…the reason he came back to Seoul…what is that reason? Maybe Woo Bin sunbae knows…no! I'm not talking to Woo Bin, I'm still mad at him. _Ga-Eul laid her head on the desk. "Maybe I should call in sick." She said to herself. "I'm not feeling well…but I have to go if I don't the children would be disappointed."

Ga-Eul rises up from the chair. She walked over to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and combed her hair, putting it in a ponytail. She moved back to her bedroom, opening her closet. Ga-Eul grabbed a brown-chocolate pencil-skirt and a pink blouse. She immediately dressed herself. She grabbed her black bag walking to her kitchen. She looked over at the couch. She glared at her brother who was still asleep.

"Oppa!" She called out, hitting his arm.

Tae Kyung oppa groaned, turning the opposite direction from her. "Five more minutes, Omma!"

Ga-Eul wanted to laugh but she holds it in. "Omma isn't here, Oppa. It's just me, Ga-Eul."

Tae Kyung opened his eyes. "Ga-Eul let Oppa sleep more. Go to work don't worry about me."

"How can I go to work when I'm worried that you might have caught a cold from sitting outside all night? Oppa why didn't you call me yesterday…if you did you wouldn't be sick now."

"Ga-Eul, excuse me if I wanted to surprise you, my little sister, someone I haven't seen for more than a year now and if I did called you I wouldn't have caught you with a guy and that would be a shame. Do Omma and Appa even know that you have a boyfriend?"

Ga-Eul moved away from her brother, switching the on button of the coffee pot. "He's not my boyfriend…he's just…"

"A Friend." Tae Kyung imitated Ga-Eul's voice. "Ga-Eul…that boy doesn't see you as a "friend" you have to be idiot to not notice that. I thought having a boy roommate would make you realized that…and where is the idiot anyway?"

"He's still working at the hospital…you know that." Tae Kyung shrugged, getting up from the couch, making his way to the kitchen grabbing a bowl from the dishwasher.

"Yeah…but don't you think it's kind of convenient for you to have a roommate who's a boy then if some weird crazy guy is following you, you have someone to protect you and thinks he is your boyfriend…now I know why totally Appa agreed to it. I seriously thought Appa lost his mind when he signed the agreement form and Omma who doesn't like any boy around you totally agreeing too. Don't you think that this "roommate" is your future husband? Don't you see the signs…don't ignore them Ga-Eul. Omma and Appa already want you to marry his guy."

Ga-Eul looked at Tae Kyung as if he had lost his mind. "ME and Jeremy? Uh…Oppa that's so wrong."

Tae Kyung laughed. "Come on Ga-Eul, even when we were younger I knew…I mean he is the perfect guy."

"Why? Because he's a doctor?"

"Yeah." Tae Kyung said imitating Jan Di's voice. "Free medical insurance. Ga-Eul, don't be picky, you are at the age when you get married."

"Oppa, you shouldn't be talking."

"Me? No…I'm a guy, I don't even to get marry until I'm thirty but you, Ga-Eul you're 24 years old, Omma is so worried about you that she set you up with a gangster. That's how worried she is that she set you up with a low-class gangster, just so you wouldn't be alone."

"But I'm not alone…" Ga-Eul defended herself.

"Ga-Eul…I know but how long has it been since you actually got a decent boyfriend to show Omma and Appa to? And what happen to that guy you were so in love with before?"

"Oppa…I hate you." She uttered, leaving the house.

"I hate you too." Tae Kyung oppa said, sipping his coffee. _What did I said to get her so tick off for? _He shrugged, entering the bathroom.

**

Ga-Eul stroll the streets of Seoul, looking aimlessly at her surroundings. She yawned. Having Tae Kyung Oppa here was tiring Ga-Eul. She closed her eyes. Every time she closed her mind immediately goes to Yi Jeong. Ga-Eul reached into her purse, trying to find her cellphone. _Where is it? I remembered putting it in the bag._ Ga-Eul thought scrambling her hand into the bag. She paused. She couldn't find it.

She reached into her coat, it wasn't there. She searched her bag again, now she is worry that she lost it. Ga-Eul wanted to scream out her frustration but couldn't because she's in public view. Ga-Eul looked up, the sign to walk cross showed up, Ga-Eul needed her phone but she couldn't be late to class. Ga-Eul paced down the street, she looked back. She glanced down her watch, it was almost eight. School starts roughly around eight thirty. It was impossible for her to race back home, grab her phone and immediately rush back to class before that time. It was humanely impossible. Ga-Eul sighed, before walking the path of the school.

When Ga-Eul arrived at school, she was only a minute late. She raced up the stairs, walking to the teacher lounge.

"Ga-Eul…this is a first. You're always the first to arrive and now you're the last. What happen…don't tell me it was a guy?" One of Ga-Eul's colleagues said, stirring her spoon.

Ga-Eul glanced at her before answering. "No…my brother returned back from Japan unannounced so I had a late start."

"Ohhhhhh…Ga-Eul I didn't know you have a brother. Is it your younger or older?" She asked very curious.

"Eun Sun Unni, he's my older brother."

"Oh, Ga-Eul's Oppa…hey…is he married?"

"Unni, don't you already have someone?"

"Ah…Ga-Eul, why can't you just tell me?" She whined, trying to charming.

"He is not married but I believe he has a girlfriend in Japan."

Eun Sun frown. "Eh…really that's just my luck."

Ga-Eul smiled at her kindly. "Unni, I think you're better off than to have any ties with my brother."

"Yeah…I guess." She answered walking to her desk.

"I'm going to greet the children." Ga-Eul announced, leaving the room. She opened the door, she sees all her lovable students chatting quietly to themselves.

"Okay, everyone please get out your music sheet and follow me to the piano." She gave out, holding the music sheet in her hands.

Everyone did what she asked, marching quietly to her side. Ga-Eul stared at each of her student. "Today, I'm going to teach you an English song. It's really easy and I'm going to start off slowly so I'm going to sing first and then when everyone is comfortable with it, I'm going to assign each one of you a part to sing, is that okay?"

Everyone nodded, excited to hear Ga-Eul sing to them. "Okay." Ga-Eul ex-haled slowly, pressing the keys of the piano.

The song began out slowly. Ga-Eul began to sing.

"_You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged  
Oh, I realize  
It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
And the darkness inside you  
Can make you feel so small_

Ga-Eul began to think of Yi Jeong as she sang this song.

_But I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors  
Are beautiful like a rainbow_

_Show me a smile then,  
Don't be unhappy  
Can't remember when  
I last saw you laughing  
If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there_

_And I'll see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
Your true colors  
Are beautiful like a rainbow  
(Can't remember when I last saw you laughing)_

_If this world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
You call me up  
Because you know I'll be there"_

_And I'll see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors  
True colors are shining through_

_I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors  
Are beautiful like a rainbow"_

She slowly finished her fingers tip let go of the keys. She looked over to her students, they sat quietly.

"So what does everyone think of the song?" she asked smiling at them.

"Teacher Ga-Eul, this song is really beautiful…and you sang beautiful too." One of her student said.

Ga-Eul gave him a smile. "Thank you, Hyun Soo." Hyun Soo blushed.

"Does everyone else have something to add?"

"Teacher Ga-Eul, do you think one of can sing it? It's an English song what happen if we mess up?"

Ga-Eul shook her head. "But you won't. I trust that you all can sing this song beautifully."

"But what if we don't sing it…beautifully like you did?"

"Hana, I'm going to help you out, all of you going to sing it so wonderfully that it will make principle shed a tear."

Everyone began to smile cheerfully. "Now who want to sing the lead part?"

"Teacher…I think you should."

"But…this is supposed to be a class song, I can't do that. I know that one of you guys can do it..."

"But teacher, you are part of our class and we would love it with you sang with us. You can sing the lead part while everyone helps with the chorus." She said.

Everyone agreed, nodding their heads with approvable. "You really want me to sing? I can change the song to something else…"

"No!!" they protested. "This song is perfect, teacher Chu. This song is about us wanting to see everyone true self. You can't abandon us, teacher. We want to sing this song with you." Everyone smiled.

Ga-Eul looked at them, speechless. "_Sing, teacher sings with us!"_ The children began to sing out.

Ga-Eul, smiled. "Okay, I'll sing with you."

"Yay!!!" The kids jumped with joy. Ga-Eul chuckled, she was happy that the kids have something to look forward to.

**

Yi Jeong looked down at his phone, a missed call from Ga-Eul. He pressed on his phone, holding it up to his ear.

"You have one message. BEEP……Hi Yi Jeong sunbae, it's me Ga-Eul…I just wanted to check in to see if you were alright…you left so suddenly that I couldn't say good night to you…uh…well call me if you are free later. I want to finish our conservation. Bye."

Yi Jeong sighed. _Ga-Eul you still care about my safely even though you already found someone else. I too want to finish what we left off but it seems I came a little too late._

Yi Jeong closed his phone, returning back to his scotch. He took a sip, the hard liquor poured down his throat, burning it. Yi Jeong choked, giving off a cough. He sets the glass down. He ambled toward the bench and lay down, closing his eyes shut. He swifts into a dream, in his dream he pictured Ga-Eul. She was wearing a white wedding dress. She looks so lovely in white. She smiled at him. She called out his name. He moved closer. He caressed her back, she giggles as he gently touch her arm. He kissed her gently on the lips. She smiled again, saying I love you to him. His heart raced so rapidly by her smile. He whispered I love you back. She kissed him again.

He opened his eyes. His eyes wandered around his studio. He stood up. He wanted to go back to his dream because he knew in his heart that he and Ga-Eul would never have that in real life.

Yi Jeong grabbed his keys, making his way out the door when someone stopped him.

"Yi Jeong." He called out, holding onto Yi Jeong's arm, stopping him from leaving his studio.

"Woo Bin, I will only ask this nicely, move aside."

"No, man…I'm not going to let you drown in despair."

"Why do you even care on what I do? You, my friend, are someone I can't trust, right? You kissed Ga-Eul. Shouldn't you be happy that I lost my will to fight for her?"

"Yi Jeong, how can I be happy, huh? You are one of my best friends and you think someone like a girl going to stand in our friendship than you don't know me. Yes, I like Ga-Eul. I care for her and nothing going to stop me from caring for her but I'm willing to sacrifice my feelings for your happiness."

Yi Jeong looked at him. "I never asked you to do that."

"You didn't have to. Yi Jeong, you are going to regret this. Ga-Eul loves you and how many times do I have to get it into your thick skull? She never stops loving you. I see it in her eyes. She light up every time your name is mention to her. She stops and thinks about you daily. Why are you so dense about her feelings toward you?"

"I'm not dense. I know now that she doesn't love me. Woo Bin, Ga-Eul already found her soulmate."

"What? What do you mean, Yi Jeong? Soulmate?" Woo Bin asked, kind of confused.

"Oh…I guess Ga-Eul never told you that she believes in soulmates…but that doesn't matter. Ga-Eul is happy with that Oppa of hers and I wish her the happiness she deserves. Now can you move when I asked you nicely already?"

"No, I'm not moving man." He answered in English. "I know how Ga-Eul feels about you. She told me many times how much she misses you while you were off in Sweden. Even though now a single word that Ga-Eul says about you strings me, I can work through it but look at you. Yi Jeong, you are pathetic if you going to let Ga-Eul slip away from you."

"_Pathetic_? Woo Bin, I love Ga-Eul so much…I just don't want to fight for her when it becomes meaningless and she comes to resent me. I can only watch her from far now. If she truly move on then I should support her, I mean she would do the same for me. I shouldn't let my feelings I have for her to hold her back. I don't want to cause trouble for her anymore."

Woo Bin let go of his arm. "If that's what you want, I can't stop you, man."

"Thanks…Woo Bin when I can't look after her anymore, will you?"

Woo Bin looked at Yi Jeong. "Of course."

"Thanks, you're truly my best friend. I can count of you." He smiled before departing the studio.

"If he's not going to do anything then I guess it all on me to do something." Woo Bin reached for his phone. He dialed a number.

"Hello?" Someone answered.

"Oh…isn't this Chu Ga-Eul's phone?" Woo Bin asked startled to hear a guy's voice.

"It is, she probably forgot it when she left this morning, are you one of her friends?"

Woo Bin couldn't believe a guy answered and the fact that he now has Ga-Eul's phone. _Maybe what Yi Jeong told me was true but wouldn't she tell me if she did._

"Yes, my name is Song Woo Bin…can I ask who is this?"

"Oh…don't worry man. Ga-Eul and I aren't like that…I mean uh…there is nothing between us. I'm only her roommate, the name is Kim Jeremy. I know Ga-Eul since we were kids and now we live together." He explained.

"Uh…okay." _What if he is the guy that Yi Jeong saw Ga-Eul hugging last night?_

"Say, Song Woo Bin…I'm busy right now but if you want to give Ga-Eul her phone back you can. Come to the hospital I working right now but I can squeeze some time…it's the Shin Wa Hospital."

"Maybe you should be the one to return the phone. I might not see Ga-Eul today."

"Well that's probably true. We are busy people…hey but don't you want to personally give Ga-Eul her phone back then you can score some points."

_Score some points? I hope he doesn't think that Ga-Eul and I are…_"Um…sure I'll come later…Shin Wa right?"

"Yeah…I'm always in the ER so look for me there. I'm easy to spot. I have black hair with blue streaks. Bye." He hung up.

"Shin Wa, doesn't Ji Hoo work there?" Woo Bin leaves Yi Jeong's studio.

* * *

**Well?**

**Review your thoughts and thanks for reading!!!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**ENJOY!!!!!!**

**Boys over Flowers: My Heart is yours**

**Chapter 11:**

Woo Bin's Point of View:

I walked into the emergency room of the hospital. I went up to the receptionist. She was beautiful, I wasn't going to lie. She's the type I would immediately try to get a date from but now I just don't feel like it. I wondered why.

"Excuse me, where can I find Dr. Kim Jeremy?" I asked, ending with my charming smile.

She looked up. She smiled immediately as she saw me. I smiled back.

"Oh…Dr. Kim Jeremy should be over there with a patient." She pointed to the right of me.

"Thanks."

"No problem." She smiled again.

I walked over and see someone with black layer hair and blue streak. He was talking to an ajusshi.

"Ajusshi, remember to take your medicine every four hour. If you don't then you won't be better and Ajusshi, you know you don't want to see me again, do you?"

"Aigoo…okay….every four hour. I got it, doctor."

"Good, here the paper. Show it to the nurse over there and she will help you finishes writing the form." He smiled brightly to the Ajusshi.

He turned and sees me. His smile went away. "Let's me guess, you're Song Woo Bin, Ga-Eul's little friend."

I nodded. "Yes, and you're Kim Jeremy." I never pictured that Ga-Eul would know someone like him. He doesn't seem to be the crowd that she follows into. He's more like a guy that girls only date just to tick their parents off. He has a punk look to him, with his blue streak on his bangs and piercing on his upper ears. But also he seems to have a laidback and collective look you don't sees in doctors. Well, to be honest. I was imagining someone I can really hate or dislike but now….I really don't know. He has a vibe that you can be comfortable with.

"Yes." He reached into his white coat, taking out the phone. "Here" He placed the phone into my hand. "Ga-Eul can be really clueless when it comes to her phone. Always leaving it behind and then have me fetch it or something."

"Really, I wouldn't have guessed that….thanks for the phone. I'll bring it to Ga-Eul as soon as I could." I turned around, starting to leave when…

"Wait." He called out. "Since you are already here, how about I treat you to some coffee or something? I'm going to a break soon and I want to discuss something to you, something that has to do with a certain girl name Ga-Eul."

I glanced at him with suspicion. "Um…sure."

"Great."

**

I waited sitting in the café that was just down the block from the Hospital. I sipped the hot coffee that was in front of me. I smiled lightly to the waitress that passed by.

"Hey!" He called out politely as he ran beside me. He was huffing very heavily. "Sorry I'm late…and I'm the one who asked you here too. Forgive me." He uttered, holding his hands together as if he was pleading for his life.

"Uh…its okay, I didn't wait long."

He sighed as he sat down. "That's a relief." He waved to the waitress. "I would love to have an ice caramel swirl latte, thanks." He glanced at me as he saw me staring at him.

"So Song Woo Bin, what is your relationship with Ga-Eul anyway?"

"My relationship…? I would like to say I'm a sunbae to her."

"Huh…really, you don't have any feelings for her?" He asked, eyeing the waitress as she returned with his latte.

I waited until she left. "I don't think I need to tell you."

"Okay…sorry I'm being informal and rude but Ga-Eul is like a sister to me so I can't be very formal and polite to you. I need to know your feelings before I'm ready to let her go and hand her to you. I'm not like Hyung so…what are your feelings for her? Do you only see her as a sister or as a woman?"

I looked at him. What was he going with this? "To tell you the truth, I've always seen Ga-Eul as a woman but I never really have those feelings until lately." I confessed.

He sipped his latte, giving me a strange glare. "So…when did Ga-Eul reject your feelings?"

How did he know that? "Excuse me…how did you know…?"

"Well it's palpable that she's in love with another."

"So you already know."

"Yeah…I've been know for a while now. So Song Woo Bin, what are you going to do about it? It's very clear that you care a great deal for her."

I adjusted in my seat, feeling very uncomfortable. "I'm not going to do anything. You see Ga-Eul is in love with my best friend Yi Jeong and he's the same to her but neither confess their true feelings to each other."

He nodded. "So she is in love." He said, confirming with what he said before. "That girl…Song Woo Bin, can I ask you a favor again?"

"Sure…."

"Ga-Eul is very shy and she probably won't confess because she thinks that Yi Jeong doesn't love her but since you're telling me that he does….we need to get them in the same room or something….ah…Song Woo Bin, I'll need your help."

"What you need? I'll help you out. Time is running out…Yi Jeong is going to let Ga-Eul go because he saw a guy he doesn't know hugging Ga-Eul last night."

"A guy? Wait, what does this look like?"

"I don't know. He didn't tell me, all he said was something about her Oppa and soulmate."

"Oppa? Does he mean Tae Kyung Hyung?"

"Tae Kyung? That's his name." Jeremy nodded, chuckling to himself. "What's so funny?" I asked.

Jeremy chuckled again. "Does he think Ga-Eul and Tae Kyung are….together?"

I nodded. "Yes…wait are you telling me that they aren't like that?"

"Tae Kyung Hyung is Ga-Eul older brother." He confessed, holding his laughter in.

"Ga-Eul's Oppa! I didn't know that Ga-Eul even have a brother."

"Huh that's weird…I would assume she would tell people that, they are very close. Hyung is only two years older than us so he is very overprotective. He might be the guy that your friend Yi Jeong saw. It's hard to believe that Ga-Eul would hug a guy in front of people. She is very conservative person, she doesn't even hug me and I've known her since pre-k." He sipped his latte again. "And now Ga-Eul's love life will be wasted because of Hyung's arrival back. Song Woo Bin-ssi, you know that Ga-Eul's parents had set her up with Kim Kyu Jong." I nodded. "Well, it has seems that he was beaten up by some guy and Ga-Eul was livid, saying it was one of her sunbaes. If I know who's that guy I would gladly shake his hand." I grinned at his comment.

"He gave Ga-Eul a way out. When Ajusshi (Ga-Eul's dad) heard about it from a source, he refused to have Ga-Eul settled for him. Ahjumma was mad too but she didn't show it, she told my mother that Ga-Eul shouldn't be choosey. Ahjumma thinks Ga-Eul won't have another chance at it. Now Woo Bin-sshi, you know what I'm talking about. You are the guy that beat up Kim Kyu Jong and with that I'm grateful to you. Now you were saying that this Yi Jeong guy loves Ga-Eul but thinks she move on (I nodded) huh."

"Yes, Yi Jeong came back from Sweden a week ago. He told me that he came back for Ga-Eul and I was mad at first but now I know that if they aren't going to do anything about it then I have to do it for them."

"You are really a good friend that you are giving Ga-Eul up to this guy. I don't know who is he but he is lucky to have a friend like you. I like you Song Woo Bin, if Ga-Eul didn't like another guy than I can consider you as my brother." He got up, looking down at his watch. "I'm running late…I'll call you later when I want my favor. It was nice to meet you, Song Woo Bin."

"Yeah…you too." He left, walking back to the hospital. I look down at Ga-Eul's phone. I pressed my thumb down on it. I was debating whether or not I should just give the phone to Ga-Eul or I can wait my time.

I glanced down at my watch. It was almost to quarter to three, Ga-Eul finished at three o'clock. I'm only five blocks from the preschool. I finished my coffee and paid. I made my way to Ga-Eul's preschool.

**

Yi Jeong's Point of View:

I stared at it. I wondered when I put it there. I wondered how long since I wore it. Three days…two days…no maybe more than a week since I've wore it. I picked it up. The knitted arm warmer…I remember Ga-Eul leaving it in front of my door. She didn't notice me watching her from afar. I gently stroked my fingers against it.

It was made with Ga-Eul's love, so I will cherish it with my whole heart. I lifted my fingers from it, walking away from it and turning to the half empty bottle of soju. I sighed before drinking it.

I was becoming those pathetic people that I've never dream to become. A simple, naïve girl is affecting the great Casanova's moods and behavior. I've never let a girl affect me but with Ga-Eul I fear that I am losing my one chance of true happiest. I didn't want to believe that but deep down I always believe in soulmates. Whether or not she is the one, she is someone I can't live without. That's all I know.

So I am drinking my despair away. Once I finish, then I can be happy for her.

The bottle of soju lay in front of me. I'm always drunk, I wobbled through my studio. I haven't touched any clay. I haven't been able to make one thing since I came back from Sweden. I know my manager at the Sweden Exhibit would be very furious if I didn't start anything. I reached out for my phone, dialing a number.

After a ring, someone picked up. "Hello." Someone answered in English.

"Hello Mandy, this is Yi Jeong. Is he available?" I asked in English.

"Yes…hold on for a second." She responded putting me on standby.

As I waited, my thoughts went to Ga-Eul. I turned back to the table, where I left the arm warmer. It laid down, untouched.

"Ah…Yi Jeong, how are you? Did you finish your business in Seoul that you can come back and finish your work? We only have a month left before the exhibition open." He responded in Korean. I was surprised that he was getting better in his pronunciation.

I thought about it. I've only came back for Ga-Eul so I can give her something and tell her that I love her and is she willing to accept me but since I arrived she seems to have accepted another…so am I done here?

"Daniel, I'll come back to Sweden soon. My friend is having an engagement party on Saturday so I won't return until it's over."

"Oh…that's okay. We can manage until you are back…Yi Jeong make sure you be on the next plane to Sweden by Sunday night. If you are not, then I can promise you that first spot will be yours. You have to work for it even though you have made enormous transformation since I've met you three years ago. You are very much behind. So be here by Monday afternoon or that spot will be place by someone else. I can't promise to hold it any further then it is. Oh Yi Jeong, did you do it?"

"Did what?" I asked puzzled.

"You know…with that certain little velvet box I saw in your suitcase before you left for Seoul. Did you finally…?"

I sighed. "Manager, you shouldn't sneak into other people possession."

"You didn't answer my question, Yi Jeong. Did you profess your undying love to that girl of yours?"

"No…I didn't."

"Why not? I remember that you always talk about her and now that you finally reunited. You didn't tell her your true feelings."

"Daniel…I don't feel like talking about." At the moment my eyes swayed to the bottle of soju and then to the arm warmer.

"Yi Jeong, don't tell me that she already…?"

I walked over to the bench. How many memories I have here? And how many were with Ga-Eul? "Daniel, you already know so I won't bother say it. I'll see you Monday." And I hung up.

I picked up the arm warmer, putting it on my arm. I lay down on the bench and reminisces my memories with Ga-Eul. If I can't have her then all I have left is ours memories.

I closed my eyes, thinking of Ga-Eul. Is she happy?

**

Ga-Eul's Point of View:

I walked out of the school and there I saw him, standing by his car, the yellow Porsche.

I sighed to myself before approaching him. "Sunbae, what are you doing here?"

He smiled charming to me but I didn't let it affect me. "So?" I asked again.

He cleared his throat. "Ga-Eul, is that a way to speak to your dear friend?"

"No it is not." I answered, looking at him, he seems pleased with that answer so I…

"But sunbae do I still consider you a dear friend…I think not. Now if you excuse me I have to go home." I walked away but he stopped me, holding onto my arm.

"Ga-Eul, you can't be serious. You can't still be mad at me. That incident with Kyu Jong wasn't my fault. I don't think I have to stand here and explain it to you again. You have to believe that I didn't do it." I didn't answer, this got him more furious but he didn't show it but I knew he was mad.

"Sunbae, please let go of my arm. I need to go."

"Ga-Eul, you have to let it go…I won't let go until you do." He demanded, still holding onto my arm.

I turned to face him. I glared at him but he didn't back off. "Ga-Eul, remember what I said to you when you were in my room, you may be mad at me now but you have to know it was for you own safely." I wanted to leave, I know….I know.

That incident with Kyu Jong Oppa was false. Oppa confessed after a long talk with his doctor (Jeremy). He told me that Woo Bin wasn't the one and when I asked why he would do such a thing he said he wanted to tear us apart. He hated my relationship with Woo Bin. He hated Woo Bin.

I told him I don't have that kind of relationship with him but Kyu Jong Oppa refused to listen. He told me that I am very naïve to think that…saying that even with everything who is the one person I run to.

I didn't understand at first but I knew Woo Bin sunbae wasn't the guy I want to run to…he wasn't the guy but Woo Bin became that guy since the guy I wanted wasn't around. So who else was left to lean my trouble on?

I'm not avoiding Woo Bin because of the incident with Kyu Jong oppa. I'm avoiding him because I can't burden him any further. He told me his feeling toward me and I can't trouble him anymore. I won't let him suffer because of me. I won't let him become like Ji Hoo sunbae. I wasn't purpose to know that but I do.

I saw how Ji Hoo suffered between Jan Di and Joon Pyo. Ji Hoo sunbae loves Jan Di while she was with Joon Pyo. His heart breaks a little every time he sees them together. While their story was a happy one at the end, I can't promise the same thing will happen with Woo Bin. Not when I know that I still love him.

"Sunbae, I'm not mad about that. I'm not mad at all so you can let go."

"Why can't I believe that?"

I chuckled. "You don't have to but you have to believe that I'm not lying to you."

He glance his eyes at me, scanning my facial expressions. He eventually let go.

"Ga-Eul, here." He said handing me a phone. I looked at the phone.

"My phone?" I asked baffled that he had it. "Woo Bin why do you have my phone?"

"Your friend Jeremy told me to give it to you when I see you." He said.

I gave me a look. "Jeremy told you too?"

When did Jeremy and Woo Bin sunbae became friendly to each other?

"Sunbae." I said.

"Yeah." He responded in English.

"When did you meet Jeremy?"

He looked at me and smiled. "Almost an hour ago if I've remember correctly."

"oh." I answered back, holding my phone.

"Ga-Eul, you didn't eat yet?"

I shook my head. "No."

He smiled brightly. "Then let me treat you."

"Sunbae…you don't have to." I don't want to burden you anymore. Why can't you see that?

"Come on…can I treat my dear friend?"

I sighed. I can't say no. "Okay." I surrendered.

"Great." He said opening the side door. I stepped inside. I will go because he wanted me to come…after this I'll have to have some distance. I can't let him be burden by me. I can't be the one that put a hole in his heart again. He still hadn't recovered from her yet….and I still haven't recovered from _him_ either. We are not in any position to move on and start anew.

I have to fully close my heart to move on from Yi Jeong and I know Woo Bin feels that same. He is still deeply hurt by her. Even if he doesn't say anything…I know he still thinks of her, his first love Min-sun.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoy reading this!!! Review…please. ^_^**


	12. Chapter 12

**Enjoy!!!!!!**

**Boys over Flowers: My Heart is yours**

**Chapter 12:**

Ga-Eul's Point of View:

Woo Bin dropped me off in front of my house. I sighed before opening the door.

"Sunbae, thanks for taking me home." I said stepping out of the call.

"Ga-Eul, can I ask you something?" he said, looking straight into my eyes. I quickly turned away. He smirked.

I glanced up at him. "What is it?"

"Tomorrow meet me."

"Sunbae…" I uttered. I can't. Not like this….you shouldn't even look at me like that no more. You have to forget about me.

"Please! There is a place I want to show you. Can you come?"

"Woo Bin sunbae…I don't know…I have class tomorrow."

"Don't worry, since it's going to be a Friday you can leave a little earlier."

"I still don't know." Sunbae, can you see that I am trying not to burden you anymore. But the more I try to push you away, the more you fight to pull back into my life.

I don't know if I should be happy about it. I don't think I can burden you anymore.

"Ga-Eul, I know I'm bugging you with this but it will mean a lot to me if you come and meet me tomorrow."

How can I pull myself from you when you are always there?

Please stop…I can't bear to see you get hurt because of me. I really hope for you to find another girl that will cherish you more.

"Woo Bin, I might not have time. Tomorrow is the day before Jan Di and Ji Hoo's engagement party. Jan Di wants me to help prepare everything and I has to pick a friend up tomorrow too so I can't come. I'm sorry."

"Ga-Eul…if you don't want to come, you can just say it. You don't have to make an excuse."

"But I'm not!"

"No it's okay…maybe another time." I looked at him. Does he really want to show me something?

"Sunbae….okay I'll go tomorrow."

"Great. I'll pick you up a little after one." He said.

"Okay, bye sunbae." I said closing the door. I waved goodbye and proceeded to my house.

I walked up the stairs. I wondered if Oppa was home. I was too tired to wonder anymore. I pushed my keys into the lock. Twisting the key, the door opened widely.

"Oppa? Are you here?" I asked loudly, scanning around the room for him. "I guess he's out." I uttered to myself.

I made my way to the kitchen, opening the fridge. I pulled out some leftover chicken and fried rice. I took out a glass cup and ice tea. I poured the ice tea into my cup. I uncover the plastic foil from the plate, placing the plate into the microwave.

I was still hungry even though I ate with Woo Bin, I didn't have an appetite.

I pushed the thirty minutes button and the microwave began to swirl the plate clockwise. I moved away, turning on the television to my favorite channel. I undid my ponytail as I sat down on my couch, pulling my legs close to me, I began to watched my recap episode of _You're Beautiful_.

**

I took out my phone. I looked down at my messages. Zero, it read. I sighed. I didn't know what to except but I really wanted Yi Jeong to call me.

I stared at it. Yi Jeong sunbae's contract information was in front of me. Should I call him?

My heart began to race rapidly.

Ga-Eul, you can do this! Just dial his number. If he doesn't pick up, it's okay…you can finally move on if he doesn't pick up.

Okay! I began to dial his number. It began to rings.

Ring…Ring….Ring…Ring….

"Hello…Ga-Eul?" He answered.

"Sunbae." I said relieved. "Hi…"

"….hi back." I think he smiled.

"Um…sunbae what are you doing right now?" I asked, walking around my living room.

"I'm in my studio. I'm working on something for an exhibition I am doing in Sweden."

"Really…then that means I'm interrupting you…maybe I shouldn't have call."

"No, it's alright Ga-Eul. I was going to take a break anyway. I'm happy that you call. I haven't heard your voice in a long time."

I smiled. "Me too…every time I heard sunbae's voice I'm at ease….sunbae about last night…"

"Yeah…I was going to call you actually about that…"

"Sunbae, you're at the studio right?"

"Yes…why?"

"Can I come over? I want to finish our conservation from last night and I don't want to do it over the phone."

He paused. "Or not…sunbae forget that I say anything. You must be exhausted anyway…I should hang up…"

"Ga-Eul, please do come over. I really would love the company right now."

"Really? I won't be intruding on you?"

"No…Ga-Eul you can never be that to me. I've always welcome you to come over."

I smiled again. "Okay…I will be there soon."

"Okay, see you soon." He said gently and charming as he hung up.

I immediately ran to my bedroom and find something to wear. I glanced at the mirror. Should I have my hair up or down?

Down.

I tossed and teased my hair. The waves fell over my shoulders.

Should I wear make-up?

I stared down at the pink-rose lipstick I bought at the mall.

I picked it up and coated the lipstick over my lips.

Should I wear the blouse I have on or something else?

I stared into my closet. There was a shirt that I actually wanted to wear…where was it? I scrambled into my closet, trying to find it.

"Here it is." I uttered, grabbing it from if hanger. I looked at the purple flora blouse. "Should I?"

"You should." Someone answered. I turned around and see Jeremy standing in the threshold of my door.

"Jeremy, I didn't know you were home." I said, walking over to my dresser.

"I just got back. Going on a date?" He said smugly.

"No...It is not a date. I'm just going to see a friend."

"Really…it's not a date then why are you so fussy on how you look, if it is not a date?" He smirked.

I threw a pillow at him, he completely dodged it. "Hey!"

"Please get out."

"Okay, I will. Does Hyung know you're going on a date?"

"No and again it is not a date."

"Yeah keep telling yourself that." He said disappearing into the living room.

I returned back to my closet, taking out a pair of dark skinny jean and black high heel.

"Hey...Ga-Eul, can you make some food for me before you leave?" Jeremy asked, appearing in my doorway again.

He glanced at me. "Ga-Eul, you look like you are asking for it."

I gasped at him. "Jeremy Get out!"

"Hey." He said, dodging my pillow again. "I'm just telling the truth. Why don't you wear something that is simpler…like that black shirt that you never wear, you know the one I bought for your birthday last year?"

I stared at him…the black shirt. I moved toward my closet, searching for it. I pulled it out. It was a black and white tunic. It was sleeve-less and long.

Jeremy was right. It was better than the one I was wearing. "So you're choosing the black, good choice." Jeremy said walking inside. He ambled to my bed.

After changing, I walked out and began to hear Jeremy clapping with approvable.

"Nice!" He smiled.

"Really? It's not overboard."

He shook his head. "Nope….so Are you making me dinner?"

"No…I should have left minutes ago." I said, walking out.

"Okay, have fun…wait who are you meeting?"

I glanced at him as I made my way out. "It's none of your business, Jeremy."

He grinned. "Okay it's not but I still want to know. Who is the lucky guy?"

I sighed putting on my black heels. "It's Yi Jeong sunbae…I have to go. Make sure you don't burn the house down, got it."

"Got it…don't burn down the house. Have fun." He said as I closed the door.

**

I made my way to Yi Jeong's studio. I took in a deep breath before knocking on the door.

"It's open." Yi Jeong called out. I walked inside. I heard music playing in the background.

"Sunbae." I said walking toward him. He glanced up from his ceramic plate…his eyes lighted up when he saw me.

It made me blushed.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey…"He uttered slowly rising from his chair. He wiped his hand with a towel. "Are you hungry or thirsty? I can boil you some tea."

"Tea would be lovely…"

He moved toward the hot plate. Putting the tea pot on the hot plate, he glanced at me when he set the tea cups in front of me.

"Were you out?"

"What?" I responded.

"It just that you look like you went out before coming here."

"Oh really…I did have dinner….with a friend earlier." I couldn't say Woo Bin's name for some reason.

"Really." He poured the tea into the cups and set one in front of me. "Here you go."

"Thanks." I said, putting my fingers around the cup. I was nervous.

My eyes swayed toward him. Yi Jeong took a sip of the tea. His eyes glanced at me. "Ga-Eul." He said my name so tenderly.

"Yes." I answered back. I couldn't say what I wanted to say to him. I wanted to know something.

"Last night…." He cleared his throat. "There was someone waiting for you in front of your house…who was he?"

I glanced at him. "Who was who? The guy that….oh sunbae he is my brother. He came back from Japan last night. I was happy to see him so went and hugged him. Why do you asked?"

He looked at me as if he said something stupid. His eyes glisten as they stared at me. "He's your brother."

"Yes….Tae Kyung oppa is my brother."

"Does Jan Di know him?"

I nodded. "Of course."

He chuckled to himself. "And when you were little did you and Jan Di ever fought over him?"

I looked at him…."Sunbae, how did you know about that?" I asked very embarrassed that he knew something like that.

"Jan Di told me the other day…so he is really your brother." He sounded relieved.

"Sunbae…are you okay? You don't look well."

"I'm fine…" He chuckled among himself again. "It's like a huge pressure was lifted off my chest." He uttered.

"Sunbae." I said, not knowing how to react.

"Ah…Ga-Eul." He smiled brightly. My heart just melted by his smile. The one I told you about before. The one that always take my breath away.

I was frozen by his charms again.

"What did you want to discuss about?"

"Huh?"

"Didn't you come here for something?"

"Oh right." I wanted to know…why he returned back. "Sunbae…before we were interrupted you said that you came back for a reason. What was the reason for your return?"

He glanced at me before getting up. He moved toward a black bag. He reached into it, grabbing out a small velvet box.

He walked back to me. "Ga-Eul…" He smiled.

I looked at him, his eyes was full of love and warmth. What was going to happen? Why does he have a velvet box with him?

"Sunbae…"

"Shh..." He whispered. "I have something I really wanted to say before but I couldn't. Ga-Eul, after all these years I wanted to say these words to you. I wanted to tell you but I didn't have the courage to. The reason I came back was…for you."

The reason he came back for me…what was Yi Jeong saying?

Before I could say something, he stopped me. "Chu Ga-Eul…I love you. I love that you actually believe in true love and having soulmates. I love the way you care about others. I love that you rather give than receive something back. I love your smile. It can light up the whole city." He smiled.

I chuckled, giving him a smile back. "Ga-Eul, I know I was a horrible to you…I didn't want to have you in my life and I was wrong to ever think that. Without you, I can't live. Without you I'm nothing but pieces of broken clay. You are the one for me and I know now that if I didn't tell you these things then I would have lost you and I couldn't have that. I know what life is without you and I hated it. To not have you around was torture…I was dense and stupid. I was young and naïve. I was stupid to not accept you long ago and I hope now…you are willing to have me back. Ga-Eul, are you willing to have me?"

I was utterly speechless. I didn't know what to say. All that could come out of my mouth was the word I.

What can you make of this? I'm overjoyed…to heard that come out of Yi Jeong.

I was tearing up. Tears began to flow down my cheeks. "Ga-Eul." He whispered, bending down on his knees.

"Do you mean what you said, Yi Jeong?" I sniffed.

"Yes, every word."

I didn't say anything, all I did was smiled. "Is that a yes?" He asked. "Are you willing to accept me?"

I grinned. "Sunbae…you know there is something I want to say to you too."

"And what's that?"

I leaned in toward him. I closed my eyes and kissed him. He moved his arms around my shoulder, kissing me back. It was the best kiss I ever have. It was tender, sweet, romantic and it was from him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Since it's winter break I have a lot of time on my hands so here Chapter 13. I hope you find this enjoyable to read. And since I didn't write Merry Christmas in my previous chapter before. MERRY BELATED CHRSTMAS!!! And I hope you all have a good New Year!!! **

**~Greeting from Jenny ^_^**

* * *

**Boys over Flowers: My Heart is yours**

**Chapter 13:**

Ga-Eul's Point of View:

I smelled something…It smelled like pancakes…bacons and eggs.

My eyes popped open. The room was familiar to me. Where was I?

I'm not home…and then I remember…

I was at Yi Jeong's studio. He…confessed to him. I blushed with the slightest thought of last night.

I stood up. I was on the bench. There was a blanket over me. I smiled.

I looked around. Yi Jeong wasn't there. Where was he?

I walked around.

At the table there was a small velvet box…I ambled toward it. I wondered what was inside. Yi Jeong was holding onto this when he said he loves me.

He didn't show me what was inisde, saying he wants to do something special and then he'll show it.

I paused. He loves me. I smiled brightly as I remember every word he said last night.

I kissed him. I kissed Yi Jeong sunbae. It's was first kiss with him.

I ran my fingers through the box. I wanted to know what was inside. Maybe I could have a little peek.

As I was about to open it…

"Ga-Eul, are you awake?" Yi Jeong asked coming from the other room with a plate.

I was startled. I dropped the velvet box. It fell down on the floor. Yi Jeong looked at me.

"Ga-Eul, what are you doing?" He asked teasingly, he already knew the answer so he smirked, placing the plate on the table.

"I…I was just admiring the beautiful lining of this vase." I said, holding the vase that stood quietly to my left.

"Really?" He said, not buying it.

I smiled charming so he would be convinces and it work like a charm.

"Ga-Eul…"He said moving toward me, looking at me with much delight. "Here…you must be starving….sit."He said, taking the vase from my hand and placing it down. He moved his hands on my shoulders, moving me toward the table bench. I sat down.

"Did you make this?" I pointed to the plate. The smelled of the pancakes was enchanting.

"Yes, I made it…one of the many things you don't know about me Chu Ga-Eul." He smiled, looking at me.

I blushed slightly, holding the fork up. "Dig in." He instructed.

So I did. It was delicious. I was taken back on how well done and delicious it was.

"Sunbae this is very delicious." I smiled, glancing at him. He smirked, charming as ever.

"So, do you have classes today?" He asked sipping his coffee.

I nodded, stuffing the pancakes into my mouth. "Yes." I answered after chewing and swallowing.

"What time do you need to leave?"

I glanced down at my watch. It was exactly seven o'clock. "Uh….I has to go home and change and....it takes thirty minutes to goes to school by foot…" I began to calculate the time to leave Yi Jeong's studio and the distance to my house.

I glanced at Yi Jeong and he was staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"Nothing…" He chuckled. "Are you done?" He stared at my empty plate. I nodded. "Then shall I take you home."

He held out his hand as we stepped out of his studio.

I stared at him, puzzled. "Ga-Eul, give me your hand." He grinned.

He wanted to hold hands. I smiled, walking up to him, my hand entwined with his.

As we walked, I lay my head on his shoulders. He smirked when he saw me setting my head on his shoulder.

"Tired?" He asked.

"Nope…I'm fine." I said, fighting the urge to yawn. The morning breeze was colder than I except it to be. Winter was coming.

I smiled, thinking that I can spend Christmas with Yi Jeong for the first time.

"Ga-Eul…what are you doing after work?" he asked.

I turned my head to look at his face. "Hmm…after work I…" I'm going to meet Woo bin at one today. I looked at Yi Jeong. I can't tell him that. "I'm picking my friend up from the airport, she's arriving today for Jan Di's engagement party." I said. I wasn't lying…after meeting Woo Bin. I was going to pick up Yuri from the airport. But even though I wasn't entirely lying I still felt guilty.

"Really…maybe I should join you. I would love to meet some of your friends that aren't Jan Di."

"Sunbae…you wouldn't have any fun. We'll going to the bouquet afterward for a dress fitting. I've already promise Jan Di I would make it."

"Okay…maybe another time…Ga-Eul, I think it time to stop calling me sunbae and call me by my first name instead…no sunbae."

"Uh…" I said reluctantly. "But I'm so used to saying sunbae that I have become a habit of mines."

"Still…I want to at least hear my name being called by you."

I inhaled some of the fresh morning sky. "Yi Jeong." I said blushing the whole time. I don't know what came over me, I never have trouble callling a guy by his frist name...then again they weren't Yi Jeong. Yi Jeong stopped his tracks and smiled.

"See it wasn't that hard." He teased, still smiling charming and heavenly at me.

I tugged his blazer, holding onto his arm, we walked to my house.

"So can I come inside? I haven't sees what it look like yet…and I fear I am the only that haven't been to your house." He pouted.

"Sun….Yi Jeong, you are not missing anything but since you insist…" I pulled his hand, having him moved with me as I walked up to the front door.

I reached into my bag, reaching for the keys. I paused as I lock the keys into the hole.

Was Jeremy home? Did Oppa come home last night too? Did they left already? All these questions came to my head. I wasn't ready for Yi Jeong to meet them yet…it was too soon but it was too late to back down.

I sighed quietly. "Yi Jeong, there is something I need to tell you…" I said. He gave me a look, not saying anything but from his look I knew what he was thinking.

"I have a roommate and it might be messy and unorganized." I confessed.

Yi Jeong let out a crackle. "Ga-Eul…that stuff doesn't bother me. If you or your roommate is like, I don't mind. I actually find it endearing that you are like that."

Okay…he said that it doesn't matter to him. So I should believe that everything will be fine.

I twisted the keys to the left, opening the door.

"Well, this is home." I said taking my heels off and slipping into my pink home slipper. Yi Jeong did the same.

"You have a nice home." He commented.

"Thanks." I said, scanning to see if anyone was home. "Yi Jeong, do you want something to drink or anything." I offered, not knowing what I should do next.

He shook his head. "No, I'm fine…why don't you change? I can read the newspaper while I wait for you." He said.

I looked at him unsurely. "Okay…please feel free to get anything from the fridge if you get thirsty, okay."

"Okay…" He smiled, and with that I disappeared into my bedroom.

**

Yi Jeong's Point of View:

I was at Ga-Eul's house. I felt strange. I've never been to someone else's house before. Someone, I deeply care for that is.

I looked around the room. It was small but homey and cozy. It was Ga-Eul's.

I stared at the pictures frames she hung up on the wall. There were a lot of pictures with Jan Di and her when they were little. Ga-Eul looked super adorable as a child. In one of the pictures, Ga-Eul wore a ballerina outfit. She has on a big bright smile. Her hair was in pigtails, and in each pigtail there was a small pink and yellow butterfly pin that was attached to it.

I moved to the other and it was when Ga-Eul was in high school. It was before I met Ga-Eul. Jan Di stood beside Ga-Eul, holding up a peace sign. Ga-Eul wore her school uniform with pride. She was beautiful as a student. If I went there instead I wondered what would've happen. Would I've still met Ga-Eul? Would I be her friend or would I be her boyfriend.

I would visualizes being her boyfriend…and I wouldn't have it another way.

Ga-Eul stood smiling in every picture. There was a picture of her and an older guy. I imagine he is her brother since her parents were there too. She smiled brightly as one his arms were around her.

I sort of envy him little.

I moved toward the couch. I sat down and there I stared at a photo of Ga-Eul and another guy but he wasn't the same guy in her previous photo. He was different. He has blue and black streak on his bangs. He wore piercing on both of his ears. He seems to be her age, since I remember some of her school pictures having someone that look just like him.

Who is this guy? I hold it up, examining it with my eyes. I was feeling unease. Why does Ga-Eul look so happy in every picture with him? His arms are around her, his body was close to her, too close. He wasn't her brother…? "No, it can't be…because that guy…" I questioned pointing to the photo of Ga-Eul's family.

I stood up, examining the pictures again. There he was...he was with Ga-Eul and Jan Di. It was Ga-Eul's birthday. Ga-Eul wore a soft pink sundress. The guy was smiling, closely standing between Jan Di and Ga-Eul.

This guy was something else entirely. Who is he?

"Yi Jeong!" Ga-Eul called out from her bedroom.

"Hmmm…" I answered back, still holding onto the picture frame.

Ga-Eul stood in front of me. Her hair was in a loosely messy low side bun. She was wearing a white sweater and dark jean.

I looked at her mesmerized by her beautiful. She smiled lightly. "Are you going to walk me?" she spoke.

"Unless you don't want me to…" I replied with a smile.

She pretended to think about it but I knew she wanted me to come. "Okay…" she said lightly. She walked by my side.

She smelled of lavender, my favorite scent from her. I smiled. "You look lovely as ever."

She blushed. "Yi Jeong, we should go…I don't want to be late." She tugged my arm, taking me outside the door.

As we left her house and as she held onto my arm, I wanted to know one thing. Who is that guy in those photos?

"Yi Jeong, you seem distracted." She said as she letting go my arm. We were always in front of her school.

"Oh…sorry, I have a lot in my mind right now…hey it's nothing bad so you don't have to be so glum." I smirked lightly.

"I'm not glum…what are you going to do today?" she asked sincerely.

"Let's see…today I'm hanging out with the guys…why you asked?"

"Oh…I was just wondering." As she spoke the school bell rang. "I'm late…I should go now."

"Okay…" Ga-Eul slowly turned around. "Bye…" she waved as she reached the top stairs and disappeared into the building.

I walked away reaching for my phone and I dialed a number.

**

Woo Bin's Point of View:

"Joon Pyo, why am I the only one here?" I asked giving my dear friend a look.

I was the only one here in the household of Joon Pyo. No sign of Ji Hoo or Yi Jeong.

"I invited you here for breakfast and you don't seem pleased at all." He retorted, angrily scrambling the bacon and waffles together.

I watched him, still questioning his motive. "Why are the others not here?" I asked.

He cleared his throat. "I've try to call Yi Jeong but he ignored my calls and…what was he so busy for, a girl?"

I sipped my coffee. "Yi Jeong seems to change from his old days…don't you think so?"

Joon Pyo pondered a little. "Like you did?"

"I haven't changed…"I retorted.

He let out a laugh.

"Joon Pyo don't you think people can change? Look at Jan Di…she changes from the first time we met her. I remember that high kick she gave you." I sighed. "She really knows how to make things interesting. I haven't seen her at all since that party."

"Don't say her name here." He ordered.

"Hey…I thought you are over her."

"I am…just don't talk about her."

"Man…Are you even coming to the engagement party?"

He didn't respond. He ignored my question. He's still loves her. I know that wasn't going to change but she is getting married to another person. She was getting married to Ji Hoo, his best friend.

"Are you not going?" I asked already knows what Joon Pyo's answer was.

"I haven't thought about it…I might not go. It's not going to do any good if I go anyway. I will just burden her and Ji Hoo too."

"He wants you there." I said.

"But that's not really my problem. They can have a wonderful life together…I'm not going to but in."

"Joon Pyo you are really selfish about this, don't you think. You keep saying you don't want to burden them but don't you know that if you don't go what will Ji Hoo thinks. His best friend isn't there to congratulate him. What will he thinks?"

"He can think whatever he wants because he clearly doesn't care about me so why do I have to care about him?"

"He's your best friend…" I stated.

"Yeah…some best friend." He retorted.

"Okay…I can understand why you're mad but set aside your resentment toward him because he chose to married Jan Di. Set aside your anger for one day and congratulate him on his engagement. Like it or not, she is happy with him and he is happy with her. They are good together…don't let the past ruin the future."

"So you're on their side."

"I'm not on any side. I'm neutral in this….all I'm saying is that you shouldn't be mad about it. You knew this day would come. You knew this and you said you were okay with them being together. So why can you be happy for him? He's always there for you so why can you be there for him too." I got up. "Thanks for inviting me for breakfast….this afternoon at three the three of us are going to be at this place for the tuxedo fitting." I took out the business card and placed it in front of him.

"If you are willing to put everything behind, come. If you are going to sit in the past, don't. It's your choice." I patted his back. "I hope you choose correctly."

I walked out. As I reached the door, I glanced back and see Joon Pyo holding the business card.

**

I was just a couple block from Ga-Eul's school. If Ga-Eul and Yi Jeong are going to play this like a bunch of idiots then I have to steps in and manage them myself.

If they really aren't going to tell how they really feel about each other then I have to force it out of them.

I checked my phone. I have a message from a Kim Jeremy. It read: Urgent!!! Call me soon!!! Ga-Eul. Date. With Yi Jeong. Last Night!

Ga-Eul and Yi Jeong went on a date?

I dialed Kim Jeremy's number.

It rang two times before someone answered. "Song Woo Bin, why did you take so long to reply back?" He shouted through the phone.

"Sorry…I forgot I have closed it this morning. So what do you mean Ga-Eul went on a date with Yi Jeong last night?"

"Okay…last night I came home and Ga-Eul was getting all pretty up and I asked her is she going on a date. She totally denied it but I wasn't fooled. So I bugged the hell out of her until she confess and she said Yi Jeong sunbae and left."

So are they? Did they confess to each other….? Did Yi Jeong realizes he was too stupid to give her up?

"Jeremy…thanks for telling. I have to go." I hung up and began to dial another number.

"Hello." He answered in a calm tone.

"Where are you?" I asked, glancing down at my watch. It was almost one.

"I'm with Ji Hoo…why? Where are you, Woo Bin?"

"So late night what were you doing?"

"Why do you need to know for?" he responded.

"Just asking…oh before I forget tell Ji Hoo, I'm going to be a little late for the fitting. I have to do something."

"Oh really….what is more important than coming to the fitting? Maybe I should just be the best man since I am the only one here to support our friend." he asked.

"Yi Jeong don't you dare try to make me the bad buy. Ji Hoo didn't pick his best man yet and if all intent and purposes, I think I am more quality for the position since I was here, supporting their love."

"Just because I was in Sweden doesn't mean I didn't support them…anyway what are you doing that you're going to be late?"

"Ah it's nothing…I just have to show Ga-Eul something." I smirked. Let's see how you reacts Yi Jeong.

"Ga-Eul? " He asked startled to hear her name.

"Yeah… there is this place I want to show her and the owner said this is the only time so I will arrive late." As I pretended to hang up, Yi Jeong stopped me.

"Where are you going with Ga-Eul?" He asked crossly.

"It's a surprise and from your tone you sound mad. Tell me Yi Jeong, do you want me to cancel on Ga-Eul…because if you have a problem with me spending time with Ga-Eul I can cancel…"

"Really you would do that?" He asked doubtfully.

"Yes but before I do you have to answer this question truthfully."

"Ok…what is the question?"

"What were you and Ga-Eul doing last night?"

He paused. "Woo Bin, can I asked how you know that I was with Ga-Eul?"

"I have my source…aren't you going to answer my question?"

"Fine…I'll tell you. Last night I told Ga-Eul that I love her."

I smiled. "So you finally did it, congrats man."

"So are you going to cancel with Ga-Eul?"

"I don't really have any plans with Ga-Eul…well she doesn't know that. So here's the deal, man. Today, I was going to get you and Ga-Eul alone and force a date between you guys, not having you guys escape. So that way you can have the guts to confess but it has seems that I am a little late."

"So you were going to trap me and Ga-Eul…"

"Yeah, last night after I dropped her home I told her that after work I will pick her and show her a place I want her to see, which you know now is a lie. Then I will excuse myself, saying something urgent has happen so when I leave, I will call you and have you escort Ga-Eul around. Letting the both of you have a nice date."

"Huh…Woo Bin you are really a good friend that you would try to get me a date with Ga-Eul."

"Yeah… you owe me now. Now since my plan is shot to hell, I have to call Ga-Eul and tell her I can't make it and she can go back to her original plan."

"Oh…okay then that means I don't have to tell Ji Hoo you will be late."

"Nope…oh by the way Yi Jeong…"

"Yeah…."

"It's good that you finally told Ga-Eul because then I don't have to worry about her…I have to go…bye man." And I hung up.

I was an inch away from the school. I could see Ga-Eul already. She was outside the school, holding her bag. She waited quietly. She sometimes motioned to her watch, checking the time.

It was a little after one. I watched Ga-Eul, she was getting impatient.

I took out my phone and dialed her number.

As I hold the phone up to my ear, I watched Ga-Eul. She looked mad. She was mad at me. Her phone rang, playing her favorite song "Still as Ever" by her favorite artist/ actor Lee Hongki. You know the guy from _You're Beautiful_.

_Geu man keum sa rang ha na bwa geu man keum gi da ri na bwa  
Geu to rog a peu ge hae do nae mam eun neor tteo nar su eopt na bwa  
Sa rang eun ha na in ga bwa  
Nae mam eun byeon chi an na bwa  
Neor hyang hae ji kyeo on sa rang I je neun da man ar su it da go_

"Hello." She answered.

"Ah…Ga-Eul."

"Sunbae…"

"Are you already done with work? Are you waiting long?" I asked looking at her. She swayed back and forth.

"Nope, I haven't waited long. I am just stepping out of the school now…so when are you coming."

I smiled at her lie. "Sorry, Ga-Eul I think today isn't the best time to show you that place. Maybe another time…I am really sorry but I forgot that Ji Hoo wanted to do the fitting today."

"Sunbae it's okay…now I can tell Jan Di that I can make it to the bouquet shop. So it worked out for the best. Sunbae I have to go…I'm getting bad reception. Bye."

She hung up. I set down the phone, watching Ga-Eul standing still.

She stood for exactly five minutes before departing to the opposite direction. I know she was mad.

"Goodbye, Ga-Eul." I said, walking the other way. This was my goodbye…I will never bring up my feelings for Ga-Eul again. She will be nothing but a dear friend to me. I will vanish away my feelings and move on. I won't regret it. I won't regret that I loved Ga-Eul. I won't because Ga-Eul will always be in my heart as I still deeply care for her…but I know my love was doom from the start. I couldn't win against him. If only I was the one who met her first then maybe it would have turned out differently but I don't have any regrets.

As long as she is happy, then I am okay with being just a friend to her.

* * *

**Next chapter…What will happen?**

**Someone unexpected from Woo Bin's past appears in front of him and the party that will make a big splash is coming!**

**Stay tune and Review!!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Boys over Flowers: My Heart is yours**

**Chapter 14: **

**Woo Bin's Point of View: **

I stepped outside my car, shutting the door. I made my way inside the shop.

"Hello." I said to the owner as she appeared in front of me.

"Ah…Woo Bin…hello." She said smiling. "The guys are over there." She pointed to the back room.

"Ah…thanks." I responded departing to the backroom.

I could hear their voices as I came closer. I could especially hear Yi Jeong's voice. He was talking to Ji Hoo and from their conversation and the tone of their voice, it was serious.

"Ah…Ji Hoo, did you already decide who will be your best man?" Yi Jeong asked.

That slick man, trying to asked Ji Hoo when he is alone.

"Oh…so it has seems that you guys already start without me." I stated entering.

"Woo Bin, you're late." Ji Hoo spoke in a bluntly tone.

"Sorry…I have to take care of a few things." I said looking at Yi Jeong.

"So had you?" Yi Jeong said glancing at me and then to Ji Hoo. Yi Jeong still wanted to know Ji Hoo's answer from earlier.

I shot him a look. "Yeah man, it has been more than a week since you propose to Jan Di and from what I heard from Ga-Eul, Jan Di already picked her. So why hadn't you?"

"Ga-Eul told you?" Yi Jeong said.

I glanced at him. "Uh…yeah, last night she told me when we had dinner."

"Last night you had dinner with Ga-Eul? When?"

I didn't look at Yi Jeong. I turned to Ji Hoo, who shot me a look. You know the "Why did you have dinner with Ga-Eul when you knew Yi Jeong still was getting drunk because of her?" Yep, the look. The look you don't want Ji Hoo to give and trust me. He doesn't really give you a lot to choose from.

I cleared my throat. "Yeah, I told earlier today…I have dinner because she owed me one." I stated.

Yi Jeong looked at him, he wasn't buying it and you guys know the truth. Why I asked her to dinner but he doesn't know so he misunderstanding.

"Ji Hoo, man who is your best man?" I asked wanting to change to subject.

"Well to be honest I want my best man to be…"

And before Ji Hoo could finish, guess who suddenly made a grand entrance. Yep, you guess it, Joon Pyo.

He came all dramatic and flashy. His taste is so over the top sometime. I swear a flash of bright light shines into the store as he walked in.

He never knows how to make a quiet entrance since we were kids, always the one to be the center of attention. I honestly not surprise that he came in that way but that didn't stop me dropping my mouth when I saw him.

And guess so you know I wasn't the only ones who mouth dropped with Joon Pyo sudden appearance.

"Joon Pyo." Ji Hoo said.

Joon Pyo walked in front of us. All three of us stared at him.

"You made it man." I said, giving him a handshake.

"Yeah…" He said, glancing at a shock Ji Hoo.

"Glad you came." Yi Jeong uttered, also giving him the F4's handshake.

"Ji Hoo…." Joon Pyo spoke, walking over to Ji Hoo. "So…"

"So…"

Both Yi Jeong and I stared at them. Complete idiots! I thought standing there beside Yi Jeong, who looked very interested for what's to come.

"Are you here as my friend?" Ji Hoo asked.

Joon Pyo took a moment before answering. "You can say that I'm here to support my best friend…even if I don't like it his decision. I'll support you…you always supporting me and my idiotic ideas."

"Joon Pyo is that all you have to say?" I said.

Joon Pyo glared at me. "No…I still have more. Don't let these idiots be your best man, I'm your best man and I don't care if you don't like it…." He didn't wait for Ji Hoo to respond, he moved toward the samples of the tuxedo that the owner set out for us. "So are these the sample you're choosing from." Joon Pyo stared at the samples.

Ji Hoo smiled. He's happy to have Joon Pyo back. "Yeah these are the sample…these are the ones for the wedding and over there are the one we can pick out for the engagement party tomorrow."

"Yi Jeong…" I said to Yi Jeong.

"What?"

"I wonder if this will last…this closeness between them."

"I wonder that too…you think that they will be closer than before."

"Huh…who knows but isn't that the most interesting part, to not know the outcome. Their friendship can survive this, they went to worse before and survived and to think all this came because of her. Jan Di is the very reason why we live the lives we have now. She's the one that makes our lives more exciting, don't you think?" I turned to Yi Jeong. He chuckled.

"Yeah, without Jan Di I wouldn't have met Ga-Eul and that would have been a shame. So we owe a lot to her."

I nodded. "Yeah...we do." I glanced over to Ji Hoo and Joon Pyo, who was having a heartily conversation with each other. I muttered something to myself before leaving Yi Jeong and made my way to them.

**

**Ga-Eul's Point of view:**

Standing there as the crowd of people gathered around the gate. The arrival of gate G-15 was coming in. Moms, dads, grandparents, siblings and friends gathered around me, waiting for their loved ones.

I held on a piece of paper, on it was written: Welcome back Lee Yuri!!!

I stared at the gate. People were beginning to come out. I watched as friends greeted each other, parents hugging their daughters or sons.

"Ga-Eul!" Someone called out, walking toward me, dragging a suitcase.

I turned. "Yuri." I said giving her a hug.

Lee Yuri is my friends from school. Yuri and I know each other since we were very little. We were always in the same classes and clubs. Yuri is taller and much prettier than me. She has black hair and gorgeous brown eyes. Yuri also went to the same music academy with me. She plays the violin while I play the piano. Unlike me, Yuri wants to play professionally as a violist so she moved to New York after graduation to study in Juilliard.

"Yuri..." Someone said. I glanced up to her. "Ah…Min-Sun sunbae…." Yuri said with a smile.

"Hello." She greeted me.

I bow. "Hello."

"Ga-Eul, Min-Sun is my sunbae in Juilliard. Min-Sun sunbae this is my best friend Ga-Eul."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you Ga-Eul. Yuri, I have to go, my driver is already here."

"Really okay sunbae…"

"It's nice to meet you, Min-Sun." I smiled. She smiled back, she bowed before leaving.

I watched as she walked away from us.

"Ah…I can't believe that our Geum Jan Di is getting married." Yuri squealed, linking her arm with mines. "I've always imagined her to married last…but I was seriously wrong." She chuckled.

"Oh…Ga-Eul…before I forget to ask you...from your call. Did you get in?"

I looked at her. "Nope…." I sighed.

"What? That's not possible…are you sure you read it correctly? Do you want me call my sunbae to ask around?"

I shook my head. "I think it was a good thing I didn't get in…I don't think it's a good time for me and I'm not good anyway…"

"Ga-Eul…don't you talk like that. You are an amazing pianist and the only reason you are not big is because you don't have the confident to make it big time. If you put some time and effort, then maybe you will be one of brightest pianists in Seoul."

"I guess you're right….but I'm going to be positive about this. I'm happy that I didn't get in."

"Okay… I'm going to get my luggage." Yuri moved toward the baggage lane.

As I waited for Yuri…I was wondering if I was happy that I didn't get in to that music program and then Yi Jeong's face pop out in front of me.

**

**Woo Bin's Point of View:**

I wondered how things turned out this way.

Why was she here?

Or more importantly why was she standing in front of me?

She smiled as she glances her way.

I didn't know why my heart beating so rapidly the moment I saw her.

Maybe it was because I haven't seen her for more than ten years.

She left my side and broke my fragile heart.

I guessed I wasn't as important to her as she was to me.

She was my first love

I never told the guys about her. She was a shadow that no one knows about. She was the girl that every guy wanted but I got to her first.

She was my best friend.

"Min-Sun?"

She smiled at me as I said her name. It was the same smile that captured my heart so many years ago. "Hello, Woo Bin."

"Min-Sun…" I whispered again.

"Min-Sun came over to say her greeting, Woo Bin." My father said.

"Really." I uttered.

"Yes, she is. Min-Sun, it has been so long since I saw you last. From what your father have told me, you are well. Studying in the States, is it going well too?"

She nodded. "Yes, uncle…I was chosen to join a concert tour." She answered.

I sat down, looking at her.

"That's wonderful. When do you start?"

"Um…the concert will start in three weeks in London. I've came over because I have some free time and I haven't been back since I was a teenager." She glanced my way. "Woo Bin you have changed."

"Really…time does that." I responded.

"Min-Sun since you are here why don't you stay for dinner?"

"That would be wonderful, uncle."

I cleared my throat. "Appa, I don't be staying for dinner…I'm going out with my friends."

"Ah…really then why don't you take Min-Sun with you? She hadn't been in Seoul for more than three hours and her childhood friend doesn't want to have dinner with her. Take her with you."

"But Appa…" I protested.

"Ajusshi, its okay….Woo Bin can go and hang out with his friends."

"No." He turned to her. "Woo Bin, you are taking Min-Sun with you and that's final."

I glanced at Min-Sun. "Fine…let's go." I said grabbing her by her wrist.

My hand never let go of hers. It was still entwined together. Her warm hand made me feel unease.

The feelings I had when I first met her came back.

All the things that made me fall for her came rushing back.

I felt as if I was fifteen again.

The same old stupid fifteen year old boy that couldn't even held his own…

"Woo Bin…you can leave, I don't mind…you can go…" She said, trying to keep up with me.

"Do you even remember what my father is like? Even if I leave you, you don't think he'd find out. That man knows everything."

"But….I don't want to cause you any problems. I shouldn't have come. Appa wanted me to say hello for him but I didn't think you would be home…._I'm sorry for everything_."

I stopped. "What does the perfect Min-Sun needs to be sorry for?" I uttered.

She glared at me. "What? Perfect Min-Sun…? Song Woo Bin….I've never did anything to make you use that tone with me. Why are you like this? I thought of all people, you would be the happiest to see me….but I guess I was mistaken." She shook my hand away.

I stared at her. "Well like you said before…I have changed."

"I've meant that in a good way. What happened to the guy I once knew?"

"He grew up…"

She looked at me. "_I shouldn't have come_." She moved away from me.

As she left my sight, I walked to my car.

I blasted the radio on high as I drove out.

I didn't want to remember her. She was now in front of me…I wondered if she will ever get out of my mind.

Min-Sun had return.

Why does my heart begin to break as I remember her presence, her smile, her face?

Does this feelings I am having will ever disappear?

Why now did she choose to come back? And of all why now when I was just about to close her from my heart?

* * *

**Review your thoughts!!!! They are so much welcome…!!!! (*^_^)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Boys over Flowers: My heart is yours**

**Chapter 15:**

**Ga-Eul's Point of View:**

When you found that special someone, you don't want to let that person go or you will regret it.

I always dream of that moment when I found my soulmate…I waited for at moment to come.

And to my surprised he was someone I've never thought to fall in love with, someone I can call my soulmate, my true love.

So Yi Jeong was a surprise to me. He was a womanizer, a world-class Casanova. I've never except that he would be my true love.

I walked out of my bedroom, and was very much surprised to see a certain someone there.

"Jeremy, it's a surprise to see you up and about this early." I said, walking toward the coffee pot.

"Ga-Eul today is my day off and instead of relaxing and chilling like I planned last weekends. I have to go to a party." He said, cooking bacons.

"Party? I didn't know you were invited to Jan Di's party."

"Jan Di is having a party?" He asked, sitting beside me, pouring the fresh pot of coffee into a mug.

"Yeah….you didn't know?"

"Of course that brat wouldn't invite me. You know she hated me since I pulled down her skirt in the first grade. I'm going to my sunbae's party….it's his engagement party…now that we are talking about it. I have to buy an engagement present for him…Ga-Eul will you help me. I'm so clueless on what he would want. Sunbae is a great guy…rich too. So will you go gift hunting with me?"

I yawned. "Uh…sorry Jeremy but I have to go help set things up for Jan Di's party. I am the maid of honor…so my presence is essential."

"What? But I really need the help….Ga-Eul please, I only need an hour and then you are free to help Jan Di." He pleaded.

I looked at the clock. "Fine…you are lucky that I'm not leaving until one….we leave after I showered."

"Got it…bacon?" He said, holding the pan of bacons in front of me.

I shook my head. "No thanks." I got up and made toward my bedroom.

As I walked into my bedroom, my phone rang.

_Geu man keum sa rang ha na bwa geu man keum gi da ri na bwa  
Geu to rog a peu ge hae do nae mam eun neor tteo nar su eopt na bwa  
Sa rang eun ha na in ga bwa  
Nae mam eun byeon chi an na bwa  
Neor hyang hae ji kyeo on sa rang I je neun da man ar su it da go_

I reached for it and saw So Yi Jeong's name.

"Yi Jeong." I said happily.

"Hello Ga-Eul…I was wondering what are you doing this morning?"

"This morning I'm helping my friend pick out a present for his friend…why you asked Yi Jeong?"

"Well I was hoping if you wanted to have brunch with me but if you are busy than another time…Ga-Eul did you said his friend? Your friend is a guy?"

"Yes…why are you asking? Yi Jeong, don't tell me you are jealous?" I teased.

"I'm not jealous…I'm just curious to know and what about you Miss Cho Ga-Eul would you be jealous if I said I'm helping out a lady friend?"

"Well of course I would be jealous…"

"See…" He interrupted me in a teasing tone.

"But Yi Jeong…the only reason I would be worry and jealous is because I'm only worry that you would…" I stopped.

"I would what….Ga-Eul, are you worry that I might turned to my old ways? Ga-Eul I hope you know that I am completely yours and no one else."

I smiled at that. "Really? You are not messing me or anything?"

"Why would I play about that? Ga-Eul, since the moment I kissed you and told you I love you, I wasn't joking, you are mines and I am yours. No one is going to tear us apart. We are one and nothing going to mess that up."

"Yi Jeong…" I said completely sink in to what he said.

"You are the only one I love…I'm not going to mess that up. No other girls can compare to you…I'm sounding cheesy, right?"

"No…you sound absolutely perfect…I'm so happy right now and it's all because of you."

"Hmm…Ga-Eul, you are absolutely the only girl for me."

I blushed. "You know…if I wasn't so far away from you I would pull you so close to me that you could feel my breathe on you. The touch of my fingers tips running down your smooth back…I would lean in, giving you the most passionate kiss you will ever have." He said.

I was dreaming right?

I could picture his fingers running down my back. Each one of his touches gives me a slight giggle of contentment.

"Ga-Eul, I really do want to kiss you right now but it's…" He stopped. It's what? "Well anyway I won't keep you long, have fun with _your friend_…I'll see you tonight."

"Yi Jeong….don't…" I said not wanting him to hang up but he did it anyway.

I sat on my bed….why did he said something like that and except me to not….not to...darn it…

I fell down, now lying on the bed. I stared at the ceiling.

My phone still in my palm…I rolled my thumb on the backside.

Debating whenever or not I should call Yi Jeong.

I sighed with frustration.

As I lie there, my phone began to ring again. I stared at it and it was an unknown number.

"Hello?" I said.

"Is this Chu Ga-Eul?"

"Yes…this is she…"

"Miss Chu I would like to congratulate you for being chosen for the second piano position in this music concert."

"What? But I thought that all the spot were full and I have already received the letter that I didn't get chosen." I uttered. I couldn't fully take it in.

"Well to be honest Miss Chu, yes you have received the letter of not being chosen…but one of the chosen people called in stating they couldn't be presented through the whole tour. Miss Chu, I can understand what you are feeling right now. I would like to hope you would agree to join in this tour. Your talent is a wonderful thing that I think many people would love to hear. You don't have to decide now. When you are ready to decide on what you will do, please contact me at this number: its 151-468-1470 or email me at G_A_. I'll hope you decide you join us."

She hung up. I dropped my phone. It made a huge dunk that Jeremy came in.

"Ga-Eul, what was that noise?"

"I got in…I got in." I said, couldn't believe it.

"Got in what?"

"That audition I went to last month…the one I got rejected early this month…they called me and said that there is a spot open up and want to know if I want to take it…"

"Well are you?"

I glanced up at him. "I don't know." I really don't know. What about Yi Jeong? This music tour is a whole year. If I leave…what will become of us?

Why does everything in my life get so complicated when I'm finally happy?

Why?

**

**Jan Di's point of View:**

I felt his fingers caressing my back. I moved around, my body was facing him.

"Hey…did I wake you?" He asked.

I shook my head. "No…I was awake already. Did you just come from the hospital?"

He nodded. I glanced up to his face. He looked so exhausted. There were bags under his eyes. He have been doing shift after shift. Not having one bit of rest. He comes home for three hours and then he returns to the hospital. He has never complained about it but it wasn't healthy for him to do so much work. I feel useless when he comes home. I've barely see him. When I have classes, he's at work, when I work part-time at a neighbor client, he's at home resting. After I finished my work at the client and go home. He goes back to work a shift.

"Hey…why are you making that face?"

"What face am I making?"

"The face that only you ever make Jan Di, you know the one that you make when something troubling you. What did I do wrong that you are making that face?"

"You didn't anything wrong…I'm just worry about you."

"Why are you worried?" He asked gently.

"You have been working nonstop with shifts at work. It was a miracle that you got the whole afternoon off yesterday and today for that matter…I just don't know if we should postpone the party until later. It is better for you to get rest than to host a party. I'm not going to have fun anyway if you are tired from over working. What if you pass out?"

He pulled his hands on my shoulders, giving me a reassuring look. "I'm not going to pass out. We are going to have that party. You have work so hard to get everything ready for tonight and I'm not going to be the cause of you not having any fun. Don't frown…you are much more gorgeous and beautiful when you are smiling."

I smiled.

"See…that's the smile that cures anyone."

"But I can't smile if…"

"Hey don't worry…I'm Jan Di's knight and shining armor…it's my job to make you not worry and I can't have you worry about me."

"Why can't I? I'm your fiancée…aren't I allow to worry about your health?"

"It makes me happy that you are worry about my health but don't be…I only need to rest a little and then I am 100% back to my normal self."

"Okay…"

"Hey…" He kissed my forehead. "I'm fine..." He said reassuringly. "If you are still worry then let me…" He slides down beside me. "Rest beside you…that's the only cure I need." He smirked handsomely.

"Okay."

He wrapped his arms around me. "Hmmm…see I'm already better." He whispered into my ear.

I closed my eyes. It was nice to have him by my side. Having his arms around me makes me feel safe and secure.

I like that feeling…the feeling I always get when I am with him.

"Ji Hoo, I love you." I whispered softly.

Ji Hoo didn't hear what I just said. He was already fast asleep but it didn't matter if he had heard it or not.

I like saying those three simple words to him. Every moment I get when I'm alone with him, I never let him forget my love for him.

**

**Woo Bin's Point of View:**

It was almost four o'clock in the afternoon. I stared at my clock.

Jan Di and Ji Hoo's engagement party will start in less than an hour from now.

My suit was already laid out in front of me. The gift I bought for them was beside my suit.

I moved to the bathroom and changed.

I walked out of my room and made my way downstairs.

I heard voices from the living room. I was certainly positive that one of the voices was father and the other was….

I walked toward the living room. Butler Kang walked out holding an empty tray.

"Does father have a guest?" I asked, holding onto my present.

Butler Kang looked at me with a look of worry.

"Yes…he is with…." He stopped. "Well master Woo Bin…Miss Min-sun is here to see master."

"Again…does she have anyone else to bother than us?" I uttered, walking inside the living room. Father was sipping tea so elegantly. He glanced up as he heard my footsteps.

Min-sun saw me first. She was beautiful…as I stared at her for a split second.

"Father…" I said.

"Oh…my son…" He looked at me. "Why are you dress like that?" He said pointing to my outfit.

"Ji Hoo and Jan Di's engagement party is tonight…" I swayed my eyes toward Min-sun. "I can see Miss Lee Min-Sun is here tonight." I smiled at her.

She greeted me with the most breathtaking smile.

"Min-Sun is here to give me some of her father homemade herbs. You know well enough Woo Bin I'm a sucker for Suk Ho's tea herbs. They are heaven for my back pain. You can tell your father, Min-Sun that his herbs are my savior."

"I will, uncle." She glanced at me. "Woo Bin, you look very handsome." She commented.

"Oh…thanks."

"Woo Bin you do look handsome…hey how about you take Min-Sun as your plus one. If I have remember correctly she has never meet any of your friends, especially Yi Jeong, Ji Hoo and Joon Pyo."

"Uncle…I am not dress for such an event." She protested.

Father laughed. "Oh…don't worry you can borrow some from my wife's closet. She has many gowns and dresses that should fit you…Butler Kang!"

"Yes…master?" Butler Kang said as he entered the room.

"Please get some of Taeyeon's dresses and gowns that Min-Sun can choose from. She will be going with Woo bin as his guest."

"Father, I must refuse…"

"Certainly, master." Butler Kang said, leaving.

"Butler Kang you don't have to do that." I uttered. "Father…you can't just decide who I will take to my friend's party…"

"Why can't I? Are you saying having Min-Sun there will be a burden to you?"

"I'm not saying that…you didn't even ask if she wants to go."

"Oh…how foolish of me….my dear, you do want to go and sees Woo Bin's friends?"

"I don't want to go if Woo Bin doesn't want me there, uncle." She answered.

"Of course Woo Bin want you there with him. Woo Bin, can you at least for your life listen to my request. Min-Sun doesn't have any plans tonight and I think it would be nice if she can reacts and hang out and fun with people her ages. She's only here for a couple of days, can you at least show that you want to spend some time with the girl you once called a friend?"

I sighed. It won't be that horrible to spend time with her. I haven't seen her for ten years and now that she here. I'm curious with how much she changes as well how much she still remain that same girl that I fell in love with all that years ago. I wondered if that girl still exists.

"She can go as my plus one."

* * *

**I want to say my thanks to everyone!!!!!**

**To sweetbyul44554: Thanks for the reviews!!!**

**To Elizabeth Lemmont: Thanks for all your any reviews you have given me and if you didn't get my message to you: They are not really cousins.**

**To Kitty 107347: Thank YOU for writing that this is the best fan-fic ever. I was so happy when I read that!!! ^_^**

**To navyblue18: Thanks so much!!!!**

**To kjfp1217: I'm SUPER DUPER HAPPY THAT YOU LOVE THE CHAPTER!!!**

**To HopelessFeathers: Thanks for the review….you can say in the near future I will write a Woo Bin and Ga-Eul fic soon.**

**YuukiChan95, Kymz, WATTISTHI, AngelRockerBabe, Quibbler149 AND EVERYONE THAT READS MY STORY: Thanks!!!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Boys over Flowers: My Heart is yours**

**Chapter 16:**

Yi Jeong's Point of View:

The party was actually going well than I've except it. Joon Pyo like always show up very flashy. Jan Di glared at him for a short moment before attending to her very many guests. I was surprised to see that our Geum Jan Di has so many friends and family. To compared with Jan Di's side, Ji Hoo's side is surprising not that large. He has only me, Woo Bin, Joon Pyo, his grandfather and some of his friends from the hospital and school.

I wouldn't be surprised if Jan Di actually invited all of Korea to come.

I was okay with it, seeing that most of Jan Di's friends were also Ga-Eul's. I thought this was my chance to get into their good side. I met Ga-Eul's older brother, Tae Kyung. I wasn't taken back by the kindness he had showed to me. I didn't know who was more nervous me or him. When he first glanced at me, he gave me a stern look.

He cleared his throat and said this to me in a serious tone. "So you're my little sister boyfriend…you better watch out, if you hurt my sister or let her shed one tear, you're dead meat."

I nodded completing understanding where he was coming from. "Don't worry. I will never let Ga-Eul get hurt because of me. If she cried I will not forgive myself."

"Hmm…you're not a dumb kid…not like any of Ga-Eul's previous boyfriends too. Okay…I'll let you date my sister, seeing that you're not such a bad guy I will consider it."

I smiled. "I'm glad to get your approvable."

"Don't thank me yet, you have one more guy left….oh don't tell Ga-Eul about this…Ga-Eul." He swayed his position to Ga-Eul.

I glanced at Ga-Eul. I was utterly breathless when she looked at me with her eyes.

She was absolutely the most beautiful person in the room…well the second best if you are counting Jan Di of course.

Ga-Eul wore a short strapless beaded caramel dress. She paired it with metallic heels and shimmering metallic jewelry.

"Oppa, you aren't bothering Yi Jeong, right?" She asked worry that something terrible has happened.

"Of course not…me and Yi Jeong here, was having a friendly discussion, right Yi Jeong?"

"Yes, Ga-Eul I'm having a lovely discussion with your brother. His travel stories are very interesting."

She glanced at me, not buying it. "Oh okay…then Oppa you weren't mind if I steal Yi Jeong, Ji Hoo sunbae is looking for him." She reached over her hand to mines.

"Sure you can steal him away I have some mingling to do anyway. Yi Jeong, it was nice meeting you…see you later little sis." He ambled away from us.

"I hope my brother wasn't….difficult to you."

I smiled to reassure her. "Nope, sorry to disappointed you but your brother was actually friendly to me. It wasn't as bad as I've expected it to be. He just gave me the usual lecture that happened between guys."

"That's reassuring. I'll never know what my brother will do. I was nervous that he might do something crazy. Oppa is very overprotective of me, seeing that I'm his only sister he worries too much."

"Well he doesn't have anything to worry about…I will never let hurt you."

"I know that." She smiled, as we walked closer to everyone else. I could see Ji hoo and Jan Di smiling happily as they greeted their guests.

I smiled. I wanted to kiss her at that moment but couldn't, it would be very embarrassing on Ga-Eul if I kiss her in front of everyone.

**

The ballroom was nice and elegant. You could feel the loves that everyone has for them.

Every five second, there is someone to say their greeting for the lucky couple. I've stood beside them, saying hello and beside the all so ever beautiful Ga-Eul.

I smiled at her. She greeted with a charming smile as guests entered the ballroom.

As the next person came up to greet us, I was shock to see who it was, it was the guy from Ga-Eul's picture, the one with the blue and black streak on his bangs.

Ji Hoo approached him first with a smile. I was in shock. Ji Hoo knows him.

Jan Di and Ga-Eul stopped their greeting and smiles when they saw him, especially Jan Di, her mouth drop.

"Jeremy, you made it." Ji Hoo said smiling.

"Sunbae thanks for inviting…where is that fiancée of yours?" The guy smiled, looking around. He glanced ours way. I looked at Ga-Eul. She was stunned to see the guy. Who is he?

Where the hell is the Woo Bin when you need him? Probably escorting a girl….oh speaking of the devil, here he is now. Woo Bin walked in with a woman trailing to his side.

I tipped my head to him but returned my focus on the guy.

"Kim Jeremy what's rights do you have to come to a party uninvited?" Jan Di shouted to the guy. His face dropped when Jan Di appeared in front of him.

"Geum Jan Di….Ga-Eul-ah….you're here too?" He said startled.

I watched Ga-Eul, she walked toward them. "Do you guys know each other?" Ji Hoo asked.

"Yeah….we grew up together….ah….wait before Jeremy said sunbae to you…how do you know Jeremy, Ji Hoo?" Jan Di asked.

That was exactly what I was wondering too…how do he knows someone that is connected to Ga-Eul and Jan Di.

"Jeremy works with me at the hospital. He's an intern like me." Ji Hoo explained.

"I'm surprised to find out that Jan Di is your fiancée?" He smiled. "I should've caught on…I guess congratulation are in order Geum Jan Di." He said.

"Hmph…" Jan Di uttered.

"Thanks, Jeremy." Ji Hoo responded.

"I'll go before the she-devil starts to huff and puff." He uttered to Ji Hoo, who chuckled.

"See you later…" Ji Hoo patted the guy's back as he left.

Jan Di sighed. Ji Hoo glanced at her with worried in his eyes. He nudged her gently.

"Can't believe you and Jeremy know each other."

"He's not a bad guy….why do you have such an evil glare when you saw him?"

"He is someone I've really hated since I was little…Ji Hoo I'm going to get something to drink."

Jan Di made her way to the bar, Ji Hoo followed her closely.

I swayed my eyes on Ga-Eul. She caught my glance and smiled before returning back to her conservation with her friends.

"Hey man."

I glanced up. "You're late." I stated glancing to the girl that was behind him.

"Yi Jeong, this is Lee Min-Sun…she a family's friend."

I looked her. "Really…it's a pleasure to meet you, Min-Sun-ah."

She bowed. "It's nice to meet you too." She smiled.

She was a pretty one for sure. Woo Bin really knows how to pick them.

"I see that a problem has always appeared in front of us." Woo Bin stated.

"Well….that guy….I wondered who he is? It seems that ours Jan Di isn't that fond of him and it also seems that Ji Hoo knows him as well." And so does Ga-Eul…

"Hmm…this is going to be an interesting party….well I'll escort Min-sun to our table, so see you later man."

"Yeah…"

Woo Bin left with Min-sun. I watched them for a couple of minutes before swaying back to Ga-Eul. She walked toward me smiling heavenly.

**

Woo Bin's Point of View:

I smiled my way out of the ballroom. I needed some fresh air. I moved to the large hallway. Guests of the party scrambled around, laughing and having a good time. I wish I was one of them.

You can say being the escort of your first love wasn't a good idea. She's a fun date to be honest. We talked for about an hour, we talked about how she been and how are her family and her studies. Then we talked about me and my life.

After that, we barely said a word to each other. We ran out of things to talk about.

Ours lost of words made me realized that having her moved away for a good thing. We barely share the same interests now. Before we have everything in common and now she is a stranger, someone I know but don't really.

Lee Min-Sun was absolutely a stranger in my eyes and I can't help but have someone else in my head.

So when Min-Sun ran into one of her hoobae, I've kindly excuse myself.

I walked outside to the nearest balcony…I opened the door and saw Ga-Eul. She was looking at the night sky.

"Ga-Eul." I called out, walking closer to her.

She twisted her head and saw me. "Sunbae."

"What are you doing out here?" I asked. She was trembling. It was fairly windy out. Winter was definitely here.

"Are you cold?" I asked, taking off my blazer and handling it to her.

"Sunbae….it's not that cold….….." She began to protest. Why does she always do that, always saying the opposite so she doesn't burden me?

"Not cold…Ga-Eul you are trembling, wear the blazer."

So she did. "Uh…so sunbae…how are you?" She asked.

I glanced at her. "I'm fine…I should've congrats you earlier but you were busy. I'm happy for you and Yi Jeong."

"So Yi Jeong told you."

"Yeah…"

"Uh…sunbae the girl you were with…Min-Sun….she's very pretty."

"Ga-Eul, how did you know her name?"

"I met her yesterday. She's my friend Yuri's sunbae…I was shock that I saw her with you but again I wasn't surprise. Sunbae, you always have picked the beautiful ones."

"Hmm…well what can I say? My father requested that I should bring her along…so I did…"

"Sunbae you don't seem happy…what's wrong?"

"Ga-Eul, do you remember our conservation from a year ago?" She glanced at me.

"Sunbae…she's the girl?"

I nodded.

"And are you okay?" She asked with much concern in her eyes.

"I'm fine…it was good that she came back. I can finally rest my heart in peace…she has let me experience so much pain and suffering as well as experiencing happiness and love for the first time. I won't regret it. First love are meant to go away, it let you be ready to experience true love."

"Sunbae…" Ga-Eul uttered almost in the verge of tear.

"Ah…Ga-Eul I didn't want you to cry." I wiped the tears away. "It was supposed to be a tear-free night. We can't have you spoil that."

"I'm sorry. It's just that…sunbae, what you said. It was one of the most beautiful things I ever heard so of course it would let someone in tears."

"Well I'm regretting it now."

"Don't. Sunbae even though I don't know the whole story, I'm happy that you are able to let go….it'll good for you…the burden you have always carry with you can be lessen from this."

I looked at her. "Come on…let's go back inside. Everyone is probably looking for us…"

"Okay…."

**

I left Ga-Eul as her friends surrounded her.

Yi Jeong was at the table talking to Joon Pyo.

"Hey guys." I said sitting down.

Yi Jeong gave me a look. "So where did you disappear off to? You know your date was looking for you."

"Oh really…." I said.

"Well…this is a first. I never thought I'll see the day when the Prince Song himself is losing interests in a girl."

"It's not that I'm not interested….I just don't see her like that."

"And why not? She is so your type." Joon Pyo uttered out.

Yi Jeong nodded as well. "She is…"

I shrugged. "I really don't see her like that…though at one time I did…I don't anymore."

"Really? You sure have changed, Woo Bin." Joon Pyo uttered out again.

I didn't say anything else. "Hey where is Ji Hoo?"

"He's over there." Joon Pyo said pointing cross the room.

He was with people I couldn't recognize. "So he has friends that aren't us."

"Yeah…I shouldn't have gone to Hong Kong. Look at what happened…." He glared at them.

They were talking and having a little chuckle.

"Joon Pyo, I would say you are jealous of Ji Hoo's new friendships." I stated.

"Hmph…well…….of course I am! We are his closest friends, not those…._people_."

"We aren't getting replace Joon Pyo." Yi Jeong uttered, holding on to his laughter.

I nodded. "Don't think about it too much…Joon Pyo." I stated.

"Yeah….well I better go up to him." Joon Pyo got up from his seat and went straight toward Ji Hoo.

"Ah…I knew this would happen." I uttered.

"Well…you know Joon Pyo. He hates getting replaces….here goes your date."

I looked at where Yi Jeong was staring at. Min-Sun was walking toward us, she spotted me and smiled.

"Well I'll better go to her…see you man." I said leaving Yi Jeong and walked up to Min-Sun.

"Woo Bin, I was looking for you." These were the first words that came out of her mouth.

"Yeah I heard…."

"You aren't happy that I came with you…I knew it but please can you bear with me for an hour then you will never see my face again. You are the only person that meant a lot to me as a kid so bear with me. I won't burden you. You can go and flirt with other girls if you want to. I won't stop you."

"Min-Sun, I'm not going to leave your side and flirt with others girls. I'm not that horrible…and to tell you the truth…I feel awkward everytime I'm around you. Maybe it's because I haven't seen you for years or something else like that but I'm happy that you came with me."

"You are only saying that to not hurt my feelings."

"I'm not….Min-Sun you don't know the suffering I have because of you…." Shit, I shouldn't have said that.

"Suffering? I caused suffering on you…."

Why did I say that? What good does that do? It will only make her suffer…maybe I wanted it that way. To let her know how much she had caused me….all the pain…all the tears I've wasted on her.

I remembered when I was fifteen and Min-sun already left to the States. I felt as if my world fell apart. I was moody and upset. I barely hanged out with the guys. Yi Jeong would come one and see what was wrong and I'd shrugged, not answering, giving him the most bullshit crap that comes out of my mouth.

Ji Hoo was always in my room at the time. I think they all knew I was depressed or maybe my father told them. Ji Hoo didn't talk but he was just there….looking at me with concern. I would just ignore him…pretending he wasn't there. I think he knew…he has only saw Min-sun once when he came over to my house and she was leaving, and she was crying. It was the day she told me she was leaving.

I was so hurt and betrayal….I thought she was choosing music over us…over me.

But I got out of it….I changed my way…the birth of the F4's Don Juan came.

I've made myself forget about her….

"Min-Sun…forgets what I've said." I stated, turning away from her.

I could feel her eyes looking at my back. I didn't turn around. I didn't want to see her face…her expression. It was too much.

**

Ga-Eul's Point of View:

I watched Woo Bin and his date from afar. I didn't mean to watch them and stared but Woo Bin sunbae seems so hurt, even though he doesn't share it, he is suffering on the inside.

She must have caused him to feel so much pain.

He walked away from.

I wondered what have happened. I could see their expression. Woo Bin was full of hurt and Min-Sun-ah was hurt as well.

I wanted to go up to Woo Bin and see if he was okay but I knew I shouldn't.

I glanced around the room. Jan Di and Ji Hoo were happily dancing with each other. It was the waltz. I was surprised that Jan Di didn't mess up.

I smiled as I saw her expression when Ji Hoo sunbae was going to twists her. She literally thought she was going to mess up.

Her expression was so Jan Di.

"Ga-Eul…would you do the honor and dance with me?" Someone asked.

I glanced up at him and smiled.

I nodded and he took my hand and guided me to the dance floor.

"Ga-Eul, I haven't had the chance to tell you but you need to know something…"

I looked at him. "Something to tell me…?"

"Yes…I wanted to be the first to tell you…I…." He stared straight at my eyes. His eyes were so beautiful close up.

You could just stare at them for hours and hours and it still wouldn't be enough.

"Yi Jeong, you can just say it. It seems important…."

"Ga-Eul…" His hand rested on my back. "I'm going back to Sweden…."

I stopped. Going back to Sweden?

He looked at me. "When?" I uttered.

"Monday night…"

"How long?"

"A week or less….I'll be back before you even miss me."

Even if it will only be a week…I'm already missing you.

"Yi Jeong, you're leaving on Monday, right?"

"Yes….why?"

I glanced up at him. "Then tomorrow you will have a date with me."

"A date?"

"Yes." I smiled. "I want your final day here to be with me."

"Ga-Eul, I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Good."And I hugged him.

As we finished dancing, I wondered if maybe this is fate telling me that I should accept it….I don't know what to do about the music tour, I still have two days to decide….I want my last day with Yi Jeong to be wonderful and maybe after I will know my decision because right now I really don't know…

* * *

**Review!!!!!!**

**To know what Ga-Eul, Jan Di and Min-sun dresses look like please go over to my profile!!!!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Boys over Flowers: My Heart is yours**

**Chapter 17:**

**Yi Jeong's Point of View:**

I glanced at her as she unbuckled her seatbelt. She sighed as she turned her head to me. She smiled her beautiful Ga-Eul smile, the one that made me fall in love with her even more.

We were parked in front of her house. Tomorrow I will be leaving and leaving her behind yet again.

"Yi Jeong." She uttered sweetly.

"Yes, Ga-Eul." I responded, moving my face toward her. Ours face were inches away from each other. Ga-Eul immediately turned red and back away from me. I knew she was going to do that and I smiled and chuckled at her.

"Ga-Eul." I playfully whispered.

"Yi Jeong….you…..you can't……."

"I can't what….it is horrible that I want to….."

"So Yi Jeong….the only thing you love to do is teases me….."

"And what wrong with a little teasing? Ga-Eul, I find you most adorable when you are embarrassed. I love that most about you."

"Yi Jeong…." I pressed my finger on her pink lips.

"Remember what you said this afternoon….You are to grant me five wishes and now I will ask for my second wish….."

"Okay…what do you wish for?" She smiled.

I smiled at her. "Well…."

**

24 hours earlier:

I entered my studio, opening the door. I walked inside, taking off my blazer and swinging it to the table.

A few minutes ago, I dropped Ga-Eul at her house. She smiled sweetly at me and reminded me about our special date tomorrow.

Of course I replied that I am looking forward to it. And then she replied that it will be a date I won't forget.

I sat down and stared at my suitcase. There sitting beside it was the velvet box. I picked it up.

"I wonder…." I uttered holding the little velvet box. I wondered if she will accept it.

As I pondered a couple of minutes to myself, holding tightly to the box, my phone rang.

I reached into my pocket and answered. "Hello."

"Yi Jeong." A familiar voice said. It was Ga-Eul.

"Hey…." I glanced down at my watch, it was a little after twelve. "Going to bed?"

"Hmm…I wanted to check to see if you got home okay….you are home, _right_?"

I chuckled. "If not home where would I be?"

"I don't know…..maybe you and Woo Bin are in a club and…."

"Oh…you figure it out….how did you know I'm in a club…?" I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yi Jeong…so….so you are……"

Ga-Eul didn't notice the mocking tone of my voice. I smiled at the sound of her tone. Ga-Eul was jealous, it was cute. I haven't seen that side of her in a long time. I missed that side.

"Actually no I'm not but….from the sound of your voice, don't tell me that you, Ga-Eul, are jealous?"

"Hmph……not in a million of years, I don't care if you are….if you….."

"Really… you don't care…so you don't care if someone came over and…."

"Yi Jeong why are you telling me this….do you want me to call off the date? Why are you saying these things…?"

"Ga-Eul, tell the truth, I already know you're jealous. It's not health to lied Ga-Eul. Come on….it's not something to be ashamed of…"

"Okay!"

I smiled. "Okay…what?"

"Yi Jeong…you already know….you already know it so…."

"Yes but it more fun if you say it out loud. Just say…..hmmm….say this: Yi Jeong, I am jealous and I don't like it one bit that you are around other women…"

"No…no no no….I'm not saying that. It's too embarrassing…and don't you hate it when a girl is like that?"

"Ga-Eul….I don't hate if it comes from you…."

"Yi Jeong…." She said.

"And what there to be embarrass of? I'm the only one that going to heard it…."

"That's not true….I know you will tell Woo Bin about this." I sighed. Why does everything go back to Woo Bin?

"You can trust me…I won't say a word to Woo Bin."

She pondered a couple of seconds before replying back. "Uh…fine. Yi Jeong, I I I am……No! I can't do it."

I chuckled. "Okay….you don't have to. I'm fine with just knowing….but it would be very meaningful if you said it out loud then I know you are truly in love with me."

I didn't know why I was fighting it, pushing this. Maybe if I know she gets jealous of me hanging out with other girls then maybe I will more at ease.

"Yi Jeong….I don't like it, not one bit of it."

I paused at that moment. What she had said really stuck to me. I feel the same. I don't like it when she and Woo Bin are together….it just goes back to the moment they kissed. I hated that moment.

"There now you know…so goodbye." She hung up on me.

I set down the phone. "Huh…" That was all I could say at that moment.

"Oh…" I uttered, forgetting that I wanted to say something to her. I redialed her number. It took two rings before she answered again.

"Yi Jeong?" She answered in a sleepy voice.

"Ga-Eul thank you."

"Why are you thanking me, Yi Jeong?"

"It's nothing….goodnight… I hope you have sweet dreams Miss Chu." I said over the phone.

"Sweet dreams to you too, Yi Jeong…."

"Bye." I hung up.

Ga-Eul thank you for choosing me, thank you for loving me….

This is what I want to thanks her.

I glanced over to the velvet box. I opened it and there it was….I picked it up, holding it close to my face, it dangled in my fingers. An oval shape dangled on the chain and it stared at me….there it was, a written note on it: _My heart is yours and no one else._

**

**Ga-Eul's Point of View:**

The little things that you have in your life are the most precious.

My love for Yi Jeong is the most precious thing I ever have. He makes me want to live more. He makes me smiles more. He brings light when there is darkness. He loves me and I love him.

But like life, ours love will be more complicated now.

I don't know what will happen in the future, the only thing I know is my love for him. I wonder if that is enough. Just survive with the love we have for each other.

To survive with only that….I wondered if our love is strong enough.

If we were to apart from one another, will the love that we shares survive?

Will it vanish from the Earth?

Will neither of us find each other again?

All these questions come to my mind. I'm scared that if I accept that music tour, he won't be waiting for me. No one would be there to welcome me home.

Those are the things that are in my mind. It really scared me when I found out that Yi Jeong would be going back to Sweden.

I stared at the mirror.

Today is my big date with Yi Jeong, it's ours first real official date.

I'm so nervous….

I woke up very excited and happy. There was this big goofy smile on my face when I began to picture how the date will be. Yi Jeong smiling happy at me, that precious smile very melts my heart.

It's one of the many things I love about him.

I rushed out of my bedroom and into the living room. A certain person was sleeping and snoring very loudly. I grabbed the pillow case that was on the cream colored armchair and threw it at him.

He grunted as the pillow landed on his face but completely ignored it and returned back to sleeping.

"Oppa!" I called out, staring at him.

He grunted again. "Can't you see that I'm still asleep (rubbing his eyes) Ga-Eul?"

"Sorry but I need you to get up….I'm having someone coming over later and you need to stop sleeping." I threw the pillow case again but he dodged it, letting it fall down on the floor.

"You need to stop throwing things little sister…it's not ladylike….hey did you say a guest? Are you having a _certain person_ over?"

I smiled. "Yes."

He swayed his eyes at me, looking at me very weirdly and strange. "Is this person, Yi Jeong?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"Yes, it's that all you have to say?"

I glanced at him. "I don't know what more to say." I moved toward the kitchen counter, grabbing an orange sponge. I began to clean the counter. I could feel Oppa's strange stare again.

I looked up at him. "What?"

"Nothing, I've never seen you like this before. Is he that important to you?"

I stopped cleaning. The orange sponge was in my hand, I held it tightly. "Hmm…I've always thought that I can live without him. That it wasn't meant to be. I kept telling myself that Yi Jeong is not that guy for me and I should move on and find a more suitable guy to love. But every guy that I went out with didn't measure up. I couldn't forget about him. He was everywhere I went…and when he came back, I thought my heart had stop. I began to think it was fate that had bought us together again. I'm not making sense, right?" I chuckled.

"Nonsense, I've swear you had truly grown up to be a beautiful mature young woman, Ga-Eul. This is the first I've seen you serious about a guy. Yi Jeong is lucky to have you in his life, he's an idiot if he doesn't see that and I'm not saying this because I'm your brother. I'm saying this because I truly believe that he does make you happy."

"Thanks Oppa."

He hugged me. "All I want is for you to be happy, and if that guy makes you happy. I can't stop that." He released me. "I'll go shower now." And he walked his way to the bathroom.

I putted down the orange sponge and went over to the closet. I took out my yellow trench coat and left the house.

**

**Yi Jeong's Point of View:**

"Song Woo Bin." I called out to a half asleep person in front of me.

He woke up and was startled to see him. "Yi Jeong, what are you doing here?" He straightened up from his slouching position.

"I'm here to see my friend….where were you yesterday? You disappeared before I could talk to you…there's something I want you to know."

He reached over for his watch and then dropped in on the table. "Oh…really, what is it?"

I walked over to his leather couch. There was already a tray of breakfast on the coffee table and there was of course a pink note. "I see that your mom still write you little pink note." I picked up the note and began to examine it. I smiled at the cute mother comments.

Woo Bin looked at me as he sipped his coffee. "So the reason you came over…."

"Oh (I putted the note back on the tray.) Tomorrow I'll be going back to Sweden for business. I want you to know because I thought you would've wanted to know so I'm telling you."

"So you came over to my house to tell me this….okay what is the real reason?"

"Ah, I should have known, you have always been the one that can read through me."

He smiled. "Well….?"

I cleared my throat. "I want you to do something for me."

"I don't think I like where this is going. The last time you said something like that, it was five days after you left for Sweden. Does this have to do with Ga-Eul?"

I'm shouldn't be surprised that he figure it out. He's not my best friend for nothing.

"You can say that but this isn't like last time. I'm not here to ask you to look after her cause I've know better now…" Woo Bin gave me the 'Don't start that' look.

"Yi Jeong that's all in the past…are you still going to use that against me?" He asked.

I glanced up at him and he knew the answer just from my glance. I will never be okay and fine with that 'moment' between them.

"Well to move on from that, I want you to do a favor for me and you can't back down because you still own me from _that_." I sipped some orange juice.

"Ok, what is it?" He asked.

I smiled and began to tell him what I want him to do.

**

I stepped outside from my car and walked over to the front door of Ga-Eul's. I pressed down her doorbell and waited until she answered.

"Yi Jeong." She uttered happily as she opened the door.

"Here, these are for you." I handed her a bouquet of purple hydrangeas. She smiled happily as she inhaled the flower's fragrance. "Hydrangeas are your favorite flower, right?"

"Yes, they are." She smiled at me. "Thank you, they are very beautiful. Come on in, I'm almost ready."

I followed her inside. As I stepped one foot inside, I began to smell something scrumptious. Did she cook something? It smelled very appetizing.

She flashed me a smile as she reached for a vase. She was having difficulties reaching for a case so I stepped in and handed it to her.

"Thanks." She smiled again.

"So what are we going to do on our date?" I flashed a charming smile.

"Well…" she played with the hydrangeas, making sure that each one of the hydrangeas fit inside the vase. "I'm hoping we can have a picnic in the park. What do you think? Is it okay for a womanizer like you?"

I smiled lightly. "Hmm…that sounds wonderful." There was a picnic basket on the counter. So that's where the smell came from.

I slightly peeked inside the basket when Ga-Eul turned to the counter, putting something in a small bento box. "So when can I get to tries the food that you have prepared?" I asked walking up to her.

She turned around as she was about to speak but I stopped her. She froze as I gently stroked a few pieces of her hair away from her beautiful face. I smiled lightly as her brown chocolate eyes stared into mines.

I moved closer. She closed her eyes as she began to know what I was going to do. I stood there, leaning in closer to her, just inches away from touching her lips.

In a few seconds, we will kiss.

I kissed her gently and tenderly as ours lips touched.

I didn't stop with a peck. We didn't stop. I pulled her close to me. I moved my hands as they caressed Ga-Eul's back.

As we kissed, I didn't want to stop. I really like kissing Ga-Eul. I like it more than with any other girls I had been with. It was more special to me because it was with Ga-Eul.

I released my lips from hers. Her eyes glisten as I pulled away from her.

I touched her face.

"Hey…are you feeling alright? Your cheeks are cold."

"Really?" she uttered, putting her hands over my hands as they rested on her cheeks.

"Hey if you wanted to touched my hands all you have to do is say so and…" I took both our hands from her cheeks and then entwined them together. I held them up and kissed them then I kissed her forehead.

"Ready to start this date?"

She nodded. "Hmm…maybe we can just stay inside and have a picnic here in the living room. The weather seems to be colder than I've except it to be." She glanced to the side window.

"But it seems that you were looking forward to having a picnic at the park. Hey, if it gets cold, I will warm you up."

She smiled. "And how are you going to do that?"

"Like this…" I kissed her again.

* * *

**I want to thanks HopelessFeathers, navyblue18, Elizabeth Lemmont, miss hermione ann halliewell for their reviews!!!!! And Everyone who actually takes their time and read this, thank you!!!**

**Remember to Review!!! The more reviews the more faster the update but I can't really promise anything. I'm in the middle of Midterms so that why I was late this chapter.**

**I hope this was to your liking!!! ~Jenny (//_^)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello! (//_^), Sorry for the wait!!!**

* * *

**Boys over Flowers: My Heart is yours**

**Chapter 18:**

Yi Jeong's Point of View:

The weather was far more horrible than I expected it to be. The change of weather really screw up my plan, Ga-Eul was disappointed.

I glanced at her as she pouted. "So it rain…" She uttered quietly thinking I didn't hear her but I did.

She grasped onto the picnic basket. She was more upset with the fact that we were soaking wet and now standing under a huge umbrella that was connected to a building by the park.

Before the raining started, we just arrived at the park. The winds were strong but it wasn't much of a bother to us. We weren't the only people there having a picnic.

Ga-Eul walked over to a large tree. She began to lay down the blanket that she bought with her. I ambled toward her and set down the basket.

Ga-Eul smiled a she sat down beside me. "So what do you want to start with?"

"Hmmm…." I grinned. "What's good?"

Ga-Eul gave a pondering look and then reached down into the basket and took out a small box.

"I believe you will love these." She smiled, holding up gyungdan (rice cake ball).

She opened the box and placed one of the rice cake balls on my plate.

"Thanks…" I smirked.

"Don't thank me yet….try it first and then thanks me." She said.

I took a bite into the gyungdan, it melted right into my mouth. To be honest I never ate gyungdan before and I know what you are thinking but I have to be honest. This is the first time I ever ate one and I really didn't want Ga-Eul to find out.

Regardless of that, at least I knew what it was just from looking at it

I glanced up at Ga-Eul, who gave me an eager look. "So what you think? It is good? _Bad_? _Tasteless?_" She uttered, wanting to know.

"Delicious." The moment I said delicious, Ga-Eul gave me a doubtful look. She took a gyungdan and stuffed it into her mouth.

It was really delicious. I wasn't saying that just because Ga-Eul made it with her own hands.

"Well, this is the first time I made it without the help of my mom so I didn't know if it came out right? Yi Jeong, is this the first time you ate gyungdan, right?" She asked innocently.

I didn't glance at her. I focused my eyes to the other foods that she has prepared. "Of course I have them before….what makes you think I didn't?" I uttered out, trying to not make it too obvious.

She stared at me. "Really….from what I heard you never ate gyungdan before."

What? Did Woo Bin say anything to Ga-Eul? That bastard!

I glanced at her. "And who told you that I didn't?"

She quickly looked away, not wanting to give out the answer. "Chu Ga-Eul!" I called out.

She ignored me as she placed more food in front of me. I didn't take my eyes off from her. I called her name again.

I was getting frustrated. When she said that, my mind went to Woo Bin.

I wanted to make sure it was him or not. Then I will more comfortable. I really don't like it when she mentions something about Woo Bin.

I'm okay with them being friend but I'm not really comfortable about them being as close as they were before. I'm not really ready for them to be that close again.

"Why can you just give me a straight answer? I know it was Woo Bin so there is really no reason…"

She sighed. "If you already know then what the point for me to tell you…" She stated.

"Well if you just be straight with me then…"

She twisted her head to me. "Then what…?"

"Ga-Eul, I don't want to argue with you. I didn't come to argue so let's drop it."

She groaned loudly. "Drop it? You're the one that started it."

I sighed. "I know…." I gently touched her arm. She didn't look at me. I titled her head so she would. Her chocolate brown eyes gazed into mines.

I can tell immediately that she was getting aggravated. I was getting aggravated too.

"Ga-Eul…" Ga-Eul looked straight at me. Her eyes told me everything. She was upset at me. She was mad and disappointed. She too didn't want to argue.

I tenderly caressed her arm, moving my fingers up and down on her arm. This was my way of making her forgive me. "I didn't mean to get you upset….I'm just mad that you didn't tell me right away. You can say that I'm still not getting used to your relationship with Woo Bin."

She gently touched my face. "There's nothing going on with Woo Bin…you know that, right?"

I nodded. "I know there is nothing between you guys. But you can't blame me for being jealous, can you? Your relationship with Woo Bin is something I envy very much. I want to be closer to you…I fear that I don't know anything about you."

"But you know my heart, that's something we only share with each other. My love for you will never change." She kissed my forehead. "There is nothing to be afraid of…"

I smiled at her as I pulled her closely toward me. I laid my arms around her. She rested her head against my chest.

I pulled the basket with my left hand. Ga-Eul raised her head up and began to take out another gyungdan from its box.

"Here…" She said, holding the gyungdan. I looked at her.

"Are you going to feed me, Ga-Eul?" I smirked, opening my mouth.

She gave out a bright smile. I waited her to feed me but she didn't. She instead put the gyungdan in her mouth. She took a big bite.

I gave her a disappointing look. "I thought you were going to feed me."

She smiled again. "I was going to but….I changed my mind. It really came out better than I've except it to be." She reached for another one.

She motioned the rice cake ball toward me, giving me hope that she would feed me but then playfully moved it away from me.

"Ga-Eul…" I said playfully. Trying to get the rice cake from her but she got up and began to run around the tree. She smiled at me as she held up the rice cake ball at me, teasing me to come chase her.

I kindly accepted and began to chase after her. Ga-Eul let out a squeal as I caught her with my hand, pulling her close to me. She was trying to shake me off but I was too strong for her. As she tried to escape she dropped the rice cake ball.

"Oh…" She responded as the rice cake ball fell off her hand. We both stared at it as it lay down on the green grass.

"Now that's a waste…" She uttered.

I released Ga-Eul. "You know this wouldn't happen if you just handle over the rice cake ball in the first place."

Ga-Eul lightly smirked at me when I said that.

"Let's finish eating, there's a place I want to show you."

"Oh really." I said, sitting down on the blanket.

"Yeah…it's one of my favorite places in Seoul."

**

After that, the rain began to pour down. It came out of nowhere. It was bright and cloudy one moment and then suddenly a dark cloud began to form over us.

The rain came down fast and hard.

Ga-Eul immediately began to clean and gathered the foods into the basket as fast as she can.

I grabbed her hand and we raced for shelter.

She pouted again, looking at the rain. "So….this wasn't at all what I've plan." She declared, glancing over at me with her gorgeous set of brown chocolate eyes.

I smiled. "Ga-Eul, it doesn't matter what we do. All that matter is that I'm spending time with you." Ga-Eul nodded, agreeing with me.

"Yeah but still…." She said shivering.

"Hey are you alright?" I asked putting my hand on her forehead. She was getting colder. "Hmm…it's seems that this rain will make both of us sick….you're already trembling. Let me take you back home, you need to take off those wet clothes immediately or you will catch a fever." I began to gathered ours stuff but Ga-Eul took my arm, stopping me. "Ga-Eul!"

"I'm fine…" She protested putting the picnic basket down beside her ankle. "The rain will end soon and then the sun will come out and the clothes will dry."

"Ga-Eul, you don't know when the rain will end. It can last for hours….it's too changeable. I'm taking you home…"

"No! We can't leave."

I turned around to her. "And why not?"

"Because I still want to show you that place and we can't leave…just not yet."

"Ga-Eul, that place is not as important as your health."

"Yi Jeong, you are leaving tomorrow. This is my only chance to show you before tomorrow and everything…."

"Ga-Eul, when I return back you can show me that special place of yours. But right now, I'm taking you back home."

"I won't be here when you come back." She uttered.

I froze. "What?"

She looked at me. "I won't be here when you return back from Sweden."

"And where are you going that you won't even see me off?"

"I'm leaving…."

"You're leaving? When were you going to tell me?"

"Today….at the end of the date that when I was going to tell you. I was offered a position, a spot to be one of the pianists in a music concert tour….you see before everything….before you came back, I….I auditioned and I was turned down but a few days ago I got a call, there's a position open and they want to know if I would like to join them."

I couldn't really process everything at once. "So…..you have accepted their offer…._I didn't even know that you even play the piano_."

I felt like a fool to not know that. I'm a fool to not know that Ga-Eul plays the piano or the fact that she have auditioned for a position.

How did I miss that piece of information?

"It's not your fault that you didn't know that….there were only a few people that knew I play the piano. I stopped in my second years in high school but went back again in college. So it would've been impossible for you to know."

"Then you have decided…there is nothing I can say that will change your mind, right?"

She nodded. "This was hard for me…..I finally get to be with you and then this was offer to me. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know but then I came to think that this is my only chance to see if I can make it as a pianist. I know that I'm not Mozart or Beethoven or any genius to that matter but I really want to take this opportunity to do this….I really hope that you will support me in this."

"Ga-Eul…" I moved toward her, tears fell down from her eyes. I pulled her close to me, embracing her. "You can always see me supporting you in anything that you want to do. I will support you 100%. I can't control your action and future. I'm only lucky to be part of it. If this is what you want to do then go for it. I will root for you no matter what."

Ga-Eul smiled.

I glanced out and see that the rain stopped.

"Ga-Eul, take me to that special place. I really want to see it."

"Okay."

**

"Ga-Eul, where are we going?" I asked.

She turned her head to me. "We are almost there…." She smiled and began to walk faster.

She stopped and pointed to a empty open concert hall. She reached near the steps and turned to me.

"This is the place I wanted you to see."

I walked over to her. "So this is the place….an empty concert hall. I was excepting something more."

"Sorry to disappoint you but this is it…come on." She tugged me arm and pulled me toward the 1000 steps that were in front of us.

"So Yi Jeong, I will grant you five wishes, what will your first wish be?" Ga-Eul said out of the blue.

"Wish? Ga-Eul, are you really granting me five wishes?"

She nodded. "Yep and I suggest that you should start telling me what you want before it's too late."

"Now…there's no rush to this, right? If you are going to grant me my wish then I can't rush. I have to think it through."

Ga-Eul looked at me very closely. "So have you already decided what your first wish is?"

I smiled. "Yes, I thought of it for a long time now."

"Then what is your wish?"

"You'll find out soon."

Ga-Eul gave me a curious look when I said that.

Ga-Eul, you just have to wait a little longer…then you will know my wish.

* * *

**Remember to Review!!!!!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hello, sorry for the long wait! The Beginning is a background of Ga-Eul's piano past. Review on how you feel about it! This chapter is longer than any of the previous chapter. **

* * *

**Boys over Flowers: My heart is yours**

**Chapter 19:**

**Ga-Eul's Point of view:  
**

The first time I've heard a single stroke from a piano was when I was only nine years old. I've happened to stumbled upon it when I heard Appa playing the piano for the first time. I was so amazed. I have never saw Appa playing the piano before. We didn't have one in our house and I never know that he would even play.

It was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard.

I wanted to play it the moment Appa stroked his fingers against the keys.

That was the day I wanted to be pianist.

I was so determined to try it. I would stay after school and play the piano in our music room.

I would've follow Appa around everywhere just so he would teach me the song he have played before.

Appa didn't want me to play. His excuse was that I should just stick to studying and that the piano wasn't for me.

I didn't understand why he was saying this. Appa plays the piano so I didn't see why it was so wrong for me to play. I thought he didn't think I can be successful.

Since I was a kid, I didn't fully understand the stress and pressure that comes with being a pianist.

Appa was dead set against it, so I stop hassling him about.

I didn't touch a piano again until my second year in middle school. I came home and saw Appa and Omma talking in the living room.

They called me over and told me I can play the piano if I wanted to. I was very much dumbfounded. I couldn't really process it in.

I always dreamed that one day, Appa would change his mind and then there he just told me I could. I asked why the sudden change of heart and he smiled looking at me.

He said. "Ga-Eul, I know I was against you playing the piano but I hope you understand that I was only taking my own frustration on you. Since I wasn't able to full fill my dream of being a pianist, I thought why would I want to put my daughter through the painful process if she only going to end up like me, a useless and failure dead-beat pianist. But I was wrong….I shouldn't assume anything….Ga-Eul, you are my brave princess. You can succeed. You are not me."

So that's when I began to play again. I was very good and successful too. I placed first and second in many music programs I attended. Appa signed me up in an afterschool music class to practice more, that's where I met Yuri.

In my first year of high school Jan Di joined our music class. That's how she would play the piano. (Author Note: Remember Jan Di playing the piano in Joon Pyo's birthday party, this is how she learned.)

She was so excited when she heard I was also in that class. She thought she would be left out so she begged her parents to sign her into the class and after a lot of begging, her parents gave in when Jan Di said she will pay for it herself. That's when we both got ours first job at the porridge shop.

Into the middle of my second year of high school, I stopped playing. It was a little after Jan Di's transfer to Shin Wa. So much was going on that I stopped playing again.

I believe after the whole Jan Di and Joon Pyo's drama and trouble. I lost focus and there was also him, Yi Jeong.

If I have to look back now, I have to say that I'm regretting it.

The piano was a way to express myself through music and sound. I didn't have to say anything. All I have to do is express it with music.

Yi Jeong looked at me in the most sincere way. His eyes swayed to me as he smiled. I felt my heart skipped a beat.

I mustard up some strengths and asked. "So have you already decided what your first wish is?"

He smiled again. "Yes, I thought of it for a long time now."

He thought of it for a long time?

I kept my gaze at him. "Then what is your wish?"

"You'll find out soon." He smirked.

I gave him a curious look.

I really hope his wishes aren't too demanding or something. I swayed my eyes at him as he sat down on the step.

What if he thought of something that is….no I can't think that. I shook my head in frustration. I turned away from him and hit my head for thinking stupid things.

"_Ga-Eul_." He called in a sweet tone. "What are you doing over there?"

"Nothing…." I uttered embarrassed that he might saw me. I twisted my body around and face him.

He looked at me for a second before standing up again. He moved toward me.

"Ga-Eul, my first wish is to listen to you play the piano."

"Whaattt?" I mumbled. "Youu….want to listen to me play?"

I wasn't excepting this. I thought he would ask for…..I don't know….a kiss or something along those lines. Never thought he would ask for this though.

It totally slipped my mind.

He nodded his head. "It's not a difficult wish, Ga-Eul and didn't you say that I can wish for anything. You have to keep to your words, Ga-Eul."

"Yeah….but….there's no piano here so I can't…."

"Oh….if that the only reason then I can just call a certain person…" He reached into his blazer and took out his phone.

He dialed a number and waited for the tone. "Ah Ji Hoo, it's me……"

Ji Hoo sunbae?

"Yes...I want to ask for a favor…..is there a way to get access to that place of yours…..? Yes…..well it's not for me but for Ga-Eul." He winked at me as he said my name.

"Yes….thanks man. I owe you one…." He said as he closed his phone. "Ga-Eul, let's go." He grabbed my hand and led me up the steps.

"Where are we going?" I uttered, keeping my balance as he pulled me up the steps.

"Just a little place….." He smirked, taking me into his car.

**

**Jan Di's Point of View:**

I didn't know why I agreed to meet him. I know this will turned out to be a mistake. I played with the napkin, twisting it against my fingers as I waited for him to come.

Why am I so nervous and anxious for?

It was just him. It wasn't anything wrong with agreeing to meet with him. I sighed because I know I was lying to myself. This is too much….I shouldn't be doing this. I looked up and see the waiter walking toward me.

I cleared my throat as the waiter approached me.

"Would you like to look at the menu?" the waiter asked kindly. I nodded my head.

"Yes…" I answered as the waiter placed the menu in front of me. The waiter gave a light smile before departing from the table.

I glanced around the restaurant. It was empty. I thought that was weird since this is their busiest hours. It was a high class restaurant. It was very modern. There were only white colored chairs and tables.

I'm not really fond of places like this, it all reminded me of him and I don't want to remember him when I already have someone.

That's right! I have Ji Hoo sunbae…I shouldn't be here.

As I got up from the table, he showed up. He smirked as he saw me standing up.

"Leaving so soon, Geum Jan Di?"

I glanced at him. "Yes, I am…why do you have a problem with that, Joon Pyo?"

"Of course I do. I am the person that invited you here so can you please have a seat. It will be better for me if you sit down."

"And why do I care about that?" I retorted back.

"Well…if you didn't want to be here, why did you agree to meet?"

Oh my god, the nerves that this man has sometimes, I truly can't believe I used to love him. "Joon Pyo, I wasn't thinking when I agreed to come here…but now that I came back to my senses, I'm leaving." I walked toward the exit but I was stopped by a tall huge man.

"Sorry, I can't let you leave. You need to answer some things before you go back to your lovely fiancée."

"Joon Pyo, why am I here?" I asked, looking at him.

"Sit and I'll explain it to you." He pulled out the chair I was sitting earlier.

"No, I'm not going to sit down….you need to tell me or else."

"Or else what?" He coughed out. "Geum Jan Di, sit down while I'm asking nicely."

"Are you threatening me?"

"I wouldn't call it threatening…it more like a discussion between friends and we are friends, right?"

"If I remember correctly, friends don't hold their friends hostage. So no we are not friends."

"This isn't anything like that….you came here on your own free will, remember?" He gave a grin at the end.

"Well to bad I'm leaving so…" I tried to nudge my way through his men but they were too strong.

I shoot him a disgusting look. "Yah….you think you can do anything you want but this isn't like before. You can't hold me against my will. Tell your men to back down before I give them my famous high kick."

"I let you leave after I get my answer." He sat down.

"Why are you doing this, Joon Pyo? What make you think you can resort to this? Aren't you better than this?" I said walking toward him.

"Do you remember that time when I flew back from New York and I asked you to wait for me?"

"What…? Joon Pyo, what does that have to do with this?"

"Everything…" He replied. He sighed, motioning the waiter over.

The waiter walked past me and poured white wine into a glass and served it to Joon Pyo.

"You said you will wait for me and you did. I proposed the year after that and we were going to get married the following year. Do you remember this?"

"Yah…what are you trying to say?"

"Do you truly love him or is this just a game to you?"

"W…W…What? What did you just said? A…A…game? Joon Pyo, are you stupid or something?

"Yah…I'm not the one that is toying with people feelings and emotions." He moved toward me, pushing me to the wall. He pinch me against the wall not letting me escape. "Answer the question."

I looked at him as if he was the stupidest person ever. "What make you think I don't love Ji Hoo?"

"I really don't know if you do love him or not but as his friend I can't let you guys get married with you are only going to run away in the end."

"Yah…I can never do that to him…"

"WHY NOT?! You did that to me! Why are you so sure you won't do that to him?!" He shouted loudly at the staffs glanced at us.

"Joon Pyo…"

His eyes were full of anger and resentment. I looked at him.

"What is so different between him and me? Why are you so sure that you will not run away in the end, huh? What make you think…?"

"I love him." I answered. He glanced at me.

"You love him? Didn't you once love me the same way too?"

"Yes….I did love you once."

"What's different then?"

"I'm scared to lose him…I need him…I didn't need you." He stepped back. He looked at me with much intensely in his eyes. I know I just hurt him by saying those things but that's how I feel.

He chuckled in a sarcastic tone. "You didn't need me, huh?"

"Joon Pyo…yes I loved you and yes I agreed to married you but with Ji Hoo…" I glanced at him, he didn't look at me but he stayed right in front of me. I inhaled slowly as I began to speak again. "I….I don't know how to explain it to you. I really don't know how to say this. With Ji Hoo, it is different from what we had. For some reason, I need him in my life. I'm not strong enough for him to be away from me."

Joon Pyo stepped away from me. "You can leave now….you had answered my question."

I looked at him bewilder. "This is the reason why you didn't let me leave…you wanted to know if I'll do the same thing to Ji Hoo…like I did to you."

"Yes….and you passed. Congrats." He sipped his wine. I kept looking at him.

"Yah, is this a joke or something to you? What make you think you can do this? If you think you can stop this wedding, you thought wrong. I will marry Ji Hoo and I won't let you or anyone else stops us."

"Yes, that is the responds I wanted to hear. Congrats, Geum Jan Di….you have passed the exam." He stepped away from me and sat down on the chair.

"Ex…Ex...Exam?!" I shouted at him. "All this was a test you cooked up!"

"Yah…this is a public restaurant, lower your voice." He demanded.

"Yah!! You don't have the right to say that to me. What do you mean when you said an exam, Joon Pyo? And you better tell the truth." I moved closer toward him, pointing my index finger at him.

"I wanted to know for sure that you truly love Ji Hoo and wasn't toying with him. So I thought of this exam. Cool, wasn't it?" He grinned with satisfaction with himself.

I fake a smile to him. He looked at me, knowing it was a fake smile. "Hey, this is my duty as his best man….and I know you Geum Jan Di, I needed to know for sure."

"Joon Pyo, all you have to do is ask me up front! You didn't have to go through this way. You are still the same stupid rich boy, aren't you?"

He kept his grin as he looked at me. "Since this is over I'm leaving." I announced to him walking away.

With that, his men stepped away from the entrance. As I walked out, I bumped into someone.

"Sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I said to the person.

"No, it is okay….it was my fault." It was a familiar voice. I looked up and saw Ji Hoo.

"Ji Hoo…" I said shocked to see him.

"Jan Di, what are you doing here? Having lunch?" He asked kindly. I looked at him, wondering if he heard anything that happened over there.

Before I could tell him, his phone rang. "Excuse me…" He said looking at the screen.

I smiled as he walked away to answer the call. He said Yi Jeong sunbae's name. I was curious, so I moved closer. I remembered that Ga-Eul told me that she will be having a date with Yi Jeong sunbae today therefore my curiosity gotten to me.

"Geum Jan Di, what are you doing?" Someone whispered playfully into my left ear. I jumped and turned to see who it was. It was Woo Bin sunbae.

I shushed him. "Be quiet!" I demanded from him and he looked at for a second before he listened to my order.

I told him that Yi Jeong Sunbae was on the phone and he nodded, understanding the situation. Then he asked what I'm doing here and…

"What I'm doing here?" I answered back nervously.

"Yeah…Ji Hoo said you have school."

"Oh….class was dismissed early today." I responded.

"Really…then did you have lunch yet? Why don't you join us? Oh wait, Joon Pyo is coming too therefore I don't think you would want to come, huh?"

"You got that right." I retorted.

He chuckled. "You guys should make up with each other. If not for yourselves, do it for Ji Hoo." He said looking at Ji Hoo as he approached us.

"I heard that was Yi Jeong. What favor did he asked you for?" Woo Bin asked. I looked at him with much curiosity.

"So he asked you for one too."

Woo Bin nodded.

"He really wants their date to be unforgettable, huh?" Ji Hoo asked smiling as his eyes swayed at me.

I smiled back. "Yeah…he doesn't want to screw anything up with Ga-Eul. He loves her too much to lose her again." Woo Bin added.

**

**Yi Jeong's Point of View:**

"Ga-Eul, close your eyes." I whispered into her ear as I wrapped a blindfold over her eyes.

Ga-Eul smelled of fresh lavender. I inhaled the lavender scent from her hair as I finished tying the blindfold.

"Why do I have to have my eyes close?" She asked.

"So then you won't peek." I responded. "Can you see anything?" I asked waving my hand in front of her.

She shook her head. "No…nothing. Where are we going that you want me to have a blindfold?"

"Just a place, I think you will enjoy." I answered, pushing the shift into gear and began to drive out.

We reached the place. I opened the door for Ga-Eul. She took my hand slowly, scared that she will fall or trip.

"I won't let you fall, Ga-Eul."

She nodded as she held onto my arm. "Are we there?" She asked.

"Nope, almost….just a few more steps and we will be there."

Ga-Eul, just wait and see what I have in store for you. I just know you will love it. I took my glance from Ga-Eul and stared at our surrounding.

It was a special place I discovered as a kid. I've given the rights of the place to Ji Hoo as a kid when Ji Hoo wanted it as a place to practice the violin or the piano. It was just a place that no one except for the F4 knows.

A place where one can find tranquility and harmony.

A white bench stood in front of us. It was in a middle of wild flowers that grows there. I glanced toward the left of it and there stood a grand piano that Ji Hoo installed when we were in middle school.

"Ga-Eul…" I whispered behind her.

I want Ga-Eul to be part of this life of mines as I want to be in hers.

"Yi Jeong, are we here?"

I smiled. "Yes, we are here."

Making Ga-Eul be in my life is a huge step for me. It has been awhile since I wanted someone to be this close to me as Ga-Eul is now.

I untie the blindfold, setting it loose. The first thing Ga-Eul saw was the white grand piano.

She smiled as she glanced everywhere. "This is….the place you wanted to share with me."

"Yeah…do you like it?"

She smiled. "Yes…" She moved the grand piano. She sat down, examining the piano. "Yi Jeong!" she called out my name.

I looked at her. "Hmm…." I answered.

"The very first debuted performance of Chu Ga-Eul is about to begins."

I grinned as I walked closer toward her. Ga-Eul began to play. (AN: go to my profile and there will be selected piece you can choose from.)

She was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen her. She glanced up and smiled.

Ga-Eul, this isn't the wish I thought of for the longest time. The wish I thought of is something far different from this. You just have to wait a little longer. Just until the end.

I reached into my pocket and took out the velvet box from before. I stared at the velvet and then catch the gaze of Ga-Eul as she played the piano.

Ga-Eul, I know we will be apart from each other when tomorrow hit but there is something I want to ask.

I kept my gaze on Ga-Eul. I held the velvet box in my hand. By the end of tonight, I will know the answer. My second wish. Can you fulfill it, Ga-Eul?

* * *

**The second and important wish that Yi Jeong want will be reveal in the next song or piece that Ga-Eul played in the chapter is in my profile. You can check it out and see what I pictured Ga-Eul playing. You can listen to the song as you read this chapter.**

**Remember to review after you finished reading this chapter. I hope this chapter satisfied your exceptions, if not tell me why so I can make it up. Thank you for READING!!!  
**


	20. Chapter 20

** ENJOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**Boys over Flowers: My Heart is yours**

**Chapter 20:**

**Woo Bin's Point of View:**

When the first snow hits the ground in Seoul, someone once told me that if a person that you care for is with you the exact moment the first snow hits the ground then you will be with that person forever. I thought it was all bull but now I came to the realization that maybe it's all true. Those crappy sayings that people says when they are in love or something, maybe it's all true…

I stared at the figure, looking at it until my eyes began to hurt. I picked it up from the case that it was in. It was a small musical snow globe with a tiny little girl playing a black piano. Diamonds were attached along the edges. I smiled when I saw it as I passed through the store. It reminded me of Ga-Eul.

"Sir, do you need any help?" A saleswoman asked me.

"How much is this?" I asked, pointing to the snow globe.

She glanced toward the snow globe and smiled gently. "It is hundred dollars….it's one of our best sellers. Do you want me to rings this up for you?"

I smiled at her and she blushed lightly. "Yes, please do." I replied giving her the snow globe.

"Do you want to have a card attached to it, sir?" She asked, smiling.

"Um…..yes I would like one." She walked over to a table with little cards. She picked up stacks of card and placed it in front of me.

"Please pick the one you like…is this for your girlfriend?"

I shook my head. "Nope, just someone I greatly care for….this lavender one…." I pointed to a lavender card that has a little picture of a cherry blossom.

The saleswoman took the card and placed it in front of me and placed a pen beside it. I took the pen and began to write.

_Ga-Eul,_

_ Please accept this gift as a token of ours friendship. I hope you will find what you are looking for in the near future. I hope this music tour will let you experiences things you have never done before. Have a great time but not too much. Call and write…don't forget me and everyone else when you become a big hit in the tour. I know you will do great. I will cheer on you no matter what so don't worry…and about Yi Jeong, don't worry! I will have my eyes on him when you are away._

_-Song Woo Bin, your Don Juan._

After I was finished with the card, the saleswoman wrapped the snow globe into a gift bag. She handed over to me and smiled.

"Thanks for shopping and I hope the person you care for loves the gift you bought her." She shouted as I stepped out.

I waved my hand to her and began to walk toward my car. I placed the bag on the passage seat and drove off.

As I stopped at a red light, I glanced over at the bag, remembering the conservation I had with Ga-Eul earlier today.

**Earlier:**

I was sipping my coffee when I spotted her walking toward the market. I knew it was her immediately. She was wearing a bright yellow trench coat.

I rushed over to her. "Ga-Eul." I called out her name.

She gracefully turned her entire body when she heard her name. She smiled as she saw me coming toward her.

"Woo Bin sunbae." She said, looking at me.

"Shopping this early in the morning?" I asked pointing to the bags of grocery.

She glanced down and gripped the handle of the bag. She nodded her head as she began to speak. She was hesitant at first. "Uh…these are for my date with Yi Jeong. I'm making him a picnic…."

"Ah….the date is today isn't it….Can I ask what are you making him?"

She glanced up at me and ours eyes meet for a second. She immediately looked away, turning her gazes to the ground and not to me. I saw her blushed a little as she looked away. It was a light pink rosy color.

I kept my gazed on her until she spoke again. "Um…I'm going to make rice ball cake."

"Really? You know that Yi Jeong never have them before….never in his life."

"Really…he had never try them before?" She asked curiously.

I nodded my head. "Nope…but then again you were surprised to find out that I have never ate them before so you began to make a bunch of different ones to see what will fit my taste. You were so determine to find one that I will like, always giving me different kinds to eat from. I remembered you stayed in the kitchen all night just to finish them…you looked tired when you served them to me. I couldn't help but smiled."

She nodded as I stared at her. She was always beautiful in the morning sun.

Ga-Eul fixed her gazes toward me. Her brown eyes stared straight at me. She was about to say something but I stepped in.

"I should get going." I blurted out. She looked at me and then smiled.

"Of course…I shouldn't keep you any longer." Ga-Eul turned from me and began to walk the opposite direction.

"Ga-Eul!" I called out to her. She stopped.

Now I was hesitant….I didn't know why I called out her name. It just slipped off my tongue.

"Yes…"

"Uh…was there anything you wanted to talk about with me?"

She kept her gazes on me and then took a step forward but stopped midway between us…she was hesitant….she didn't know if she wanted to tell me but I know she wants to, I can see it in her eyes.

"Maybe…" she responded looking at me.

"Is it about Yi Jeong?" I asked, walking forward. I stopped in front of her. She glanced up to see my face.

"No it's not….yes…no….yes…"

"Should I take this as a yes then?"

She nodded. "It has something that involved with him…"

I looked at her for a second. I studied her for a moment….her facial expressions always gave her away but today she was holding on a strong front. I couldn't read off her.

I don't know what bothering her but I know it was a big one. That's all her eyes gave off.

"Do you want to tell me about?"

"I don't think I should."

"And why is that, Ga-Eul? I'm happened to be a good listener…"

"It's just I don't want to trouble you….but I really want your advice…"

"Ga-Eul, tell me. I know it's bothering you so tell me about. Maybe I can help you with it."

"I got accepted to that music tour….you know the one I talked to you about before…."

"You got in!!!" I said happily to her, wanting to hug her right there but I stopped myself and patted her in the back. "Congratulation!!" I smiled.

She faintly smiled back. I looked at her, not believing that I was happier for her than she was for herself. Why does it look like she was going to die?

Why was she so torn about that she isn't happy about this? She wanted this for such a long time. I stood there staring at a silent Ga-Eul, wondering why she isn't thrill about this as I am for her. Then it hit me. Yi Jeong.

"Ga-Eul, why do I get the feelings that you aren't that thrill about this?"

She gaped at me. "Um…I am thrilled….it's just that….."

"It's about Yi Jeong?" She nodded. "So is this where I give you my advice?"

She didn't respond back but I took it as an answer. "Ga-Eul, if I was you, I would still go." She glanced at me. "And this is why….Ga-Eul this is a rare chance for you, I don't think you should blow it up. I can see why you are hesitant about this but don't be. He's not going to disappear from you….he will be here when you returned back. He…me…Jan Di and everyone else will be here when you returned so don't think that if you are away he will disappear from you. He won't……..if he does then he is an asshole and you don't deserve him."

I took a few breaths before speaking again. "Go that's my advice for you. Don't think about what he wants or what I want or what anyone else wants….all that matter is what you want and nothing else. Be selfish for once….and decide."

"Thank you, Woo Bin." She smiled lightly. "I was really torn between what to do. I know I should go for myself because you are right. I think I will regret it in the future. There would always be that "what if" and I don't want that….I think I will accept it."

"And what about Yi Jeong?"

"I will tell him today…I don't know what or how he will react but I think I need this for me."

"He's not going to say "don't do it" if he knows this is what you really want….he loves you."

"I know….thanks again." She smiled again.

"So when are you leaving?"

"Less than a day left before I fly to London."

"London, huh?" I smirked at her. "Well before you leave us and become famous let's have a little brunch with everyone the day of your departure. I won't interrupt your date today so make sure you tell Yi Jeong, tomorrow at my restaurant brunch and I'm paying."

"I'll tell him." She said sweetly. We said ours goodbyes and she left, walking away from me.

**

**Present time:**

I stepped outside my car and made my way into Joon Pyo's house. He called for an emergency meeting but I think it is pointless if it is only me coming. Ji Hoo is working in the hospital and Yi Jeong is with Ga-Eul.

I pressed down on the doorbell and one of Joon Pyo's maids answered the door. She greeted me in and asked for my leather jacket. She told me Joon Pyo is in his study.

I thanked her and moved up the stairs. When I arrived to his study, I was surprised to hear another voice, a woman voice to be frankly honest.

I tapped on the door, thinking Joon Pyo haves a woman in his study and he called me over. Jan Di is right Joon Pyo is downright dense and clueless sometime.

I heard Joon Pyo cleared his throat, making a loud sound. "Come in." He called out.

I entered and see the woman. She was very beautiful. She has long black hair and blunt bangs. She has lean long legs and yes I looked. She was dressed in a black boy-friend blazer with an ivory short knee length dress, again I looked.

"Am I interrupting something?" I bluntly asked, glancing over to Joon Pyo and then toward the mysterious woman in Joon Pyo's study.

The mysterious woman gently touched Joon Pyo's arm and told him she will finished the works in his room. He nodded and she left.

Now she's going to his bedroom? Who is this woman and how friendly is she with Joon Pyo?

I cleared my throat to gathered clueless boy's attention.

"What? You have a sore throat or something. I can have the maid give you something for that."

I sighed. "Joon Pyo, give it to me straight. Who is that woman just now?"

He looked at me for a moment. "Who? She? (He points to the door) Oh she's someone that I'm working with for a proposal for work. Why are you asking?"

It still shocked me how his stupidity still amazes me sometimes.

"It has been a long time since I saw you even knowledge a woman and tonight a woman, a beautiful attractive woman touched your arm and you still don't know why I'm asking."

He shot me a look. "Dude…what are you trying to say?"

"I'm saying that maybe you need to find someone to keep you distracted with…..everything that is going on these passed days."

He stared at me and gave me the "I don't know what you are talking about" look and I know he knows what I'm talking about because after I said that, he responded with this.

"Distract me from what?! Maybe you shouldn't be the one sayings these things."

I looked at him. "And why is that?"

"With everything going on, my problems aren't as big as yours."

I wanted to laugh but I composed myself. "Huh….that's really interesting because I believe your problems are worse than anyone else's problems combine. Joon Pyo, even though you will never admit it, everyone including Ji Hoo knows you still hold a flame for Jan Di." I took a quick glance at him before continuing. "So I think my problems are not the same as yours."

"You CAN think that, Woo Bin but you are seriously delusional if you think that way. I think it's understandable that I still have some feelings for Jan Di. It hasn't been less than two years that we were engaged so it's understandable in my shoes but with yours, it's kind of the same as mines. You hold a torch for Ga-Eul when you know that Yi Jeong loves her. So I think we are in the same shoes. We both are in love with our best friend's girlfriend."

I stared long and hard at Joon Pyo. I couldn't believe that Joon Pyo, the guy that is knows to mess up with his Korean just said that. It's true. Everything he said, all of it is true. I am in love with my best friend's girl. I never wanted to be like this but I can't help with. I'm jealous and envious of him. He is my best friend and I love him like a brother but with Ga-Eul….my heart swings the other way and I lose the fact Yi Jeong is my best friend and I know I shouldn't be as close I am with Ga-Eul. The more I am with her, the more hurt I will be.

And worse of all, my friendships with both of them will fall apart if I don't figure out my feelings.

I wondered many times before what if I can't hold my feelings in. What if my heart breaks into millions of pieces and I can't pick them up? Can I hold in my feelings and live as I see the both of them happy?

I truly do wonder what is best for everyone.

That is the question in my mind.

All I know is that I rather have them both in my life and discard everything that happened between me and Ga-Eul. To Vanish and put aside my feelings for her, I truly believe that is the best I can do to see Yi Jeong and Ga-Eul happy. To not burden them if my one-sided feelings.

I sat inside in my car, not moving at all. My hands are on the steering wheel looking straight through my front window. I was looking straight at Ga-Eul's house. I really have no idea why I was even there. It was an impulse to drive over here. I was sitting here for the past ten minutes just thinking the right things to do with my feelings. I am going to discard them for Yi Jeong's sake.

My heart feels like it's going to break apart. I haven't felt this way for the longest time. It feels weird and strange. This is probably how Ji Hoo feels when he sees Joon Pyo and Jan Di together before. You can't help but feel little piece of your heart falling apart.

I know Ga-Eul will never stop loving Yi Jeong.

A flash of light shines the opposite direction. It was Yi Jeong's car.

I could see from the light that they were talking. I pulled the shift gear to drive mode and drove off.

**Ga-Eul's Point of View:**

"Yi Jeong." I uttered.

"Yes Ga-Eul." He responded. He turned his head toward me. Ours face were inches away from each other. I immediately turned red and back away from him. I still not used to him being so close. I thought my heart would jump out for beating so fast. Yi Jeong smirked charming at me and chuckled.

"Ga-Eul." He playfully whispered. The sound of his voice tickled my ear.

"Yi Jeong….you…..you can't……." I uttered embarrassed.

"I can't what….it is horrible that I want to….."

"So Yi Jeong….the only thing you love to do is teases me….."

"And what wrong with a little teasing? Ga-Eul, I find you most adorable when you are embarrassed. I love that most about you."

I blush a bright pink color. "Yi Jeong…." He pressed his index finger on my lips. I froze.

"Remember what you said this afternoon….You are to grant me five wishes and now I will ask for my second wish….."

I really hope it isn't anything weird. I fixed my position in his car, making my entire body facing toward him. He smirked again. He lightly caressed his fingers up and down my left arm.

"Okay…what do you wish for?" I asked smiling.

He smiled his charming world winning smile. "Well…." He began to say. His eyes gazed at me for a second. He reached into his pocket and there clutched in his hand was something small, a box. My eyes popped.

Why is Yi Jeong holding a box? Is it for me?

Oh my God! What is this? What is he going to do? He's not going to…….is he?!!!

My hearts is pounding so fast that I placed my hand in front of my heart.

"Yi Jeong…" I blurted out in a whispered…no not even a whisper at that. I think he didn't even hear me.

"Ga-Eul…." My heart is beating faster. "There is something I want to say to you for the longest time. I have been thinking about you for as long as I've came to realized I need you in my life. These days, life without you is pointless to me. I don't see how I can live and breathe without your presence. I was afraid before…not believing it at first. Ga-Eul, you scared me at first. I didn't want someone like you to ruin what I've built. I have always blocked my heart to people, not even letting my close friends inside. I was afraid to get hurt but then when you showed up….I don't know when it was….when my cold ice heart began to warm up to people again. You defrosted my cold ice heart, Ga-Eul to feel love again."

I wanted to pull him into a hug but I let him continue instead.

"Ga-Eul, this isn't a proposal but I hope you can accept this." He opened the box and there was an oval shape dangled on the chain and it stared at me….there it was, a written note on it: _My heart is yours and no one else. _It was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen in my life. It was absolutely breathtaking. Around the graven, there were little pink diamonds forming a heart shape.

"Yi Jeong, it's beautiful." I said as he helped me put it around my neck. He brushed his fingers on the back of my neck.

"This is for you to know that my heart is completely yours and I won't be anywhere but by your side."

What he just said completely made my heart melt at that moment and time.

He leaned in toward me and kissed me tenderly. I closed my eyes.

"I'm going to miss you." I whispered into his ear. I can feel a smile forming from him. I kept my arms wrapped around him. I didn't want to pull away from him yet.

"I'm going to miss you too…but let's not talk about us missing each other yet. We still have tomorrow."

I nodded in agreement. "Tomorrow Woo Bin said he wish to have a brunch with everyone in his restaurant."

Yi Jeong pulled away from me. My arms still wrapped around his neck. "When did you talk with Woo bin?"

"This morning I went to the market and I ran into him. He told me that we should have brunch with everyone tomorrow so we can have one last meal together before everything changes."

He took some time to gather everything I said. "Then I'll pick you up tomorrow." I nodded, leaving the car.

I waved goodbye and he drove off. I smiled before walking toward the house. When I reached the doorstep, there was a little bag. I reached down and saw a small card in front of the bag. There was a little message written: _Hope You Enjoy This! - Woo Bin._

"Hope you enjoy this…Woo Bin." I uttered, reading the card out loud. I opened up the bag and saw a small snow global.

Wow. I thought. "It's pretty" I muttered, looking at it and admiring the beautiful designs on it. I shook the globe and as the snow fell down the piano lights up and music began to play. I glanced up and smiled before entering the house.

* * *

**So the end is coming soon with one or two chapters left. I have really enjoy writing this and I'm happy that there were people who loves reading this too. The next chapter is coming soon so wait a little longer. Review!!!!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the long wait, I was very busy with school. Tests after tests was my life for almost two weeks and then I had an essay to write so forgive for updating so late. I was going to update last week but I couldn't finish the story in time and I wanted it to end nicely. Now this is the official last chapter of My heart is yours. I will update the epilogue as soon as I finish writing it. I hope you like this ending to it. So After you finished reading, remember to review. Thank you for all your support!!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 21:**

**Ga-Eul's:**

I stared at the snow globe that Woo Bin gave me.

What does this mean?

Does this mean something that…?

Is he using this as a way to forget about me?

Or is it something else?

I sighed. "I really don't get guys at all." I lay my head down on the kitchen counter, feeling uncertain about things. I touched the necklace that Yi Jeong gave me and then my eyes swayed toward the snow globe.

I sighed again. "Why am I feelings this way?" I didn't understand why I was feelings this way. I'm uncertain about my feelings.

Do I like him? I shook my head.

No I can't….no I can't be. It's impossible. I don't have feelings for him. He is nothing more than a friend. Then if that is true…why do I feel a heavy toll in my heart?

I love Yi Jeong. I can't like Woo Bin when I am in love with Yi Jeong. Yi Jeong is the only guy I want. When did I begin to open my heart to him?

Was it when I saw him that time?

I was certain about my feelings. I choose Yi Jeong even though I'll hurt a friend in the process. I can't lie to my heart. Yi Jeong is the only one for me and Woo Bin isn't.

I glanced at the snow globe. "Woo Bin….why are you making me feel so uncertain about things?" I reached for the card. I read it over and over until I figured out what it means. What it really means?

Maybe it is all in my head? Maybe Woo Bin is letting me go? Maybe he is finally accepting that I can't be with him.

I walked over to the coffee pot and poured some into my mug. As I poured, my eyes swayed toward the snow globe again.

"I really don't know." I uttered.

"You don't know what?" Someone asked from the hallway. I glanced up and see Jeremy walking over to the coffee pot and grabbed a mug from the dishwasher. "Hmm…don't know what?" He said repeating the question from earlier.

"Jeremy…." I hesitated. "I need some boy advice."

He looked at me and said. "Boys troubles, huh?"

I nodded. "Let's me guess….Woo Bin-ssi and that other guy?"

"If you mean Yi Jeong then yes…."

"So what kind of advice do you need?" He asked as he sat down and grabbed a newspaper from the basket.

I followed him and sat beside him. "Um…."

He glanced down and saw the snow globe and then glanced over at me and stared at me. He didn't look directly at me but his eyes were staring at the necklace around my neck.

"Ok, I may get this wrong but let's me guess that the snow globe is from Woo Bin and the necklace is from the man himself Yi Jeong?"

I looked at him dumbfounded that he knew this without telling him.

"How…How did you figure it out?"

"It's kind of easy if you think about it….and it's kind of give-a-way when the card is next to me." He showed the card that Woo Bin wrote to me. "And I figure the necklace from Yi Jeong since you were with him. So then I assume this advice you want is…."

"Jeremy I know I love Yi Jeong but with Woo Bin I feel……"

"An Attraction." I didn't say anything. I just stared at my mug.

"Then you feel like you need the person in your life even though you know it will only end with someone getting hurt."

I looked at him. "Ga-Eul, are you have to do is know who in your heart is the one you truly want to be with at the end. Yes, it is possible for one person to love two people at the same time but there will always be that one person you think of more and want to be with more. If you don't think of who you will hurt…..just think and close your eyes. Who is the first person you see?"

I did what he said. I closed my eyes and then his face pop out. "So…?" He asked. "Now you know….the guy you want is the one that was in your mind just now. It's not that hard…it is only difficult because you will hurt someone at the end but remember every decision you make in life will always have someone getting hurt. You can't stop that…."

I looked at him as he read the newspaper.

"Jeremy….did you love two people at the same time?"

"Ah….in order to give advice one must experience it first."

"When?"

"A long time ago….I don't remember it well but I believe it was first week of high school. The girl I liked was a dear friend of mines but she never thought of me more than an Oppa to her. So I eventually gave up and dated someone else but as I begin to have feelings for my girlfriend. I still couldn't forget about my friend. I've seen her everywhere. I couldn't stop my feelings. I loved her as well as my girlfriend."

"So what did you do?"

"I have to end it with my girlfriend because it wasn't the truth. I couldn't forget my friend. So it would only be a lie if I continued my relationship with her."

"Did you make the right choice…?"

"I thought dozens of time why I even loved my friend. Then I figured it out….she was the only person I deeply cared for so I didn't want her to leave my heart no matter how hurt I get when I see her with other guys. Ga-Eul, you are the only person to decide. Remember it is all in your hands. Either it's Woo Bin or Yi Jeong. You are the only one…." He got up and placed his hand on my shoulders. "Which one is the one that you want? That's the only way to get out of this decision…..I have to get ready for work so I'm leaving you to think more on it."

He left the room. I sat there. I simply know what my heart has already decided a long time ago so why do I feel like every time I see Woo Bin…my heart feels flustered?

But I can't let that sway me…in my heart there will only be him and no one else. I know who I want.

--

**Woo Bin's:**

"Hey…this should have more chili peppers." I ordered to my chef as I tasted the soup.

"Yes sir." He responded writing it on his pad.

"Are you ready to open up, sir?" Mellie asked as she entered the kitchen.

"What's the time?" I asked, walking over to the serving platters and begins to take out some of the plates to see if they were spotless.

"It's almost a quarter to ten, sir."

"Open the door….did any of my friends came yet?"

She shook her head. "No, sir…."

"Alright…..then make sure everything is spotless and perfect. Tonight some of the major CEOs are coming for dinner and I want it to go smoothly as possible. Also today since we are opening up for brunch make sure that everything is stock and ready."

"Yes sir. Is there anything else?"

"No…wait, is Kang Ha-ssi here yet?"

She looked down at her folder. "He should be arriving soon."

"Good…tell him to prepare the lunch special for the Kim's reservation."

"Is that all?"

"Yeah…you can leave now." She bowed and left the kitchen.

I looked over the menus and checked off the ones I like and the ones I hate and then handed over to the head chef.

I walked out and saw Ji Hoo in front of me. He gave a brief smile and I walked over to him.

"You're early." I said.

"I just got off work…is anyone else here?"

I shook my head. "No, you're the first one here. I thought you would bring Jan Di with you."

"She said that she has to do something and she will be a little late."

--

We sat down at our usual spot. Ji Hoo was pouring some water into a glass. I glanced around the room and saw her coming through the door. My eyes were on her.

She spotted us and began to walk forward. She was beautiful today. I shook my head, refusing to think about her anymore.

I shut my eyes for a few seconds and drank some coffee. Ji Hoo's eyes were studying me intensely.

"Ga-Eul." Ji hoo said, getting up and greeted her.

"Hello Sunbae." She said cheerfully. "Hello Woo Bin Sunbae."

I turned to her and smiled lightly. "Oh...are you alone? Where is Yi Jeong?" The words just came out.

"Yi Jeong is parking the car." She answered.

"Sit down, Ga-Eul." Ji Hoo said pulling her seat out. She smiled a "thank you" to him.

I wondered if she saw my gift. Of course she did….I did leave it in front of her door. Why did I? She and Yi Jeong had their date yesterday. I glanced at her as she and Ji Hoo started talking.

She was different today, like she had a different aura. Did something happen between Yi Jeong and her? Yi Jeong did say he was going to do something special. I wondered what it was.

The waiter came over and set a menu in front of us. I thanked him.

"I guess you guys started without me." Yi Jeong said walking toward us. Ga-Eul completely turned her head to him and smiled happily. Yi Jeong sat beside her and gave her a warm smile.

"So where are Jan Di and Joon Pyo?" He asked looking at me and then to Ji Hoo.

"It seems that Jan Di has to do something and Joon Pyo is still in Hong Kong signing a deal so he won't be coming." I said to him. I clapped my hands together. "Let's start…it seems Jan Di won't be here anytime soon."

Everyone agreed and began to have our brunch.

--

"Yi Jeong when is your flight?" Ji Hoo asked.

"It's tonight around six." He answered.

"So soon…?" I asked, biting into my chicken.

"Yeah…my manager wants me there as soon as possible and I didn't want to leave too early for some reason." His eyes swayed to Ga-Eul.

Both me and Ji Hoo knows what he meant by that. Yi Jeong smiled as he watched Ga-Eul for a couple of seconds before going back to us.

I looked at Ga-Eul for couple of seconds. She looked up from her plate and her eyes swayed toward me. Our eyes meet with each other. We didn't turn away for a second. It was only a second that we stared at each other. Before Ga-Eul turned away she lightly gave a smile.

There at that moment I knew we can never be together but I'm okay with that. This may be a little clique but I think it will be okay if she's happy. As long as she is happy, I should be too.

--

**Ga-Eul's:**

Jan Di came rushing in, holding a big bag as she made her way toward us. Ji Hoo Sunbae got up and helped her. She smiled at him for a second and when she saw me she immediately hugged me.

"Jan Di, you're hurting me." I said, trying to catch my breath.

"Sorry…but you are leaving me alone for a whole year. So let me hug you as much as I can." She smiled, hugging me again.

"What do you got in the bag?" I heard Woo Bin sunbae said, pointing at it.

I glanced down at the bag. "Well….I didn't want Ga-Eul to leave empty handed so I bought you something."

"Jan Di you didn't have to do that." I said, shock and happy that she bought me something.

"Here." She said taking out a big box from the bag. It was a big box wrapped in wrapping paper. There was a big golden ribbon in the center.

I took the box and placed it on the table. I slowly opened the box and there it was "Jan Di…this is…"

"Yep, the same one you wanted but couldn't buy because it was expensive."

"But…..why did you...?" I was utterly speechless.

"Because you are my friend and I've never did anything to tell you that I appreciate our friendship. You are always there for me and I want to show that I value our friendships."

"But….I can't accept this. You don't have to buy me this to show that…you care. I already know."

She smiled softly. "Accept it, Ga-Eul you wear it on your first night. It will be your good luck."

I accepted it and hugged her tightly.

--

"I can't believe you are leaving." Jan Di pouted as we entered the restaurant's balcony.

"You know, this is the first time that you aren't going to be here to keep me steady headed….what am I going to do without you?" She said, looking out at the beautiful scenery.

"Jan Di, I'm only a phone call away. If you need someone to talk to I'm there for you to talk to."

"Still…going away for a whole year….what going to happen with you and Yi Jeong Sunbae?" She asked.

"I think we will still talk to each other over the phone or we'll write letters to each other but to actually start something. I really don't know. I think I will know how we stand after this whole tour is over and when he finished with his exhibition. Right now, we know we want to be together but things are going the opposite of what we thought it would be. I've never thought I would see Yi Jeong again….and to think I was just about to give up and move on, he showed up and win me over again."

"Ga-Eul, are you should you making the right choice about this?"

I nodded. "Yes, I will not regret my decisions. The only thing I'll regret is that I didn't have enough time with him. He's leaving today and I will be in London tomorrow. We will be in the same continent but not the same country. I just wonder if he'll be there at the end…." I said turning around and stared at Yi Jeong as he talked with Woo Bin and Ji Hoo.

"He will." Jan Di declared.

"How would you know?"

"Because every few seconds hewould always glanced over here and looked at you. His eyes are always fill with love. I know I was against it at first, knowing that you could do better but if he's the one for you then I can't be in the way. You can never know who you will fall in love with."

"Is that how you felt when you realize that you want to be with Ji Hoo Sunbae?"

"I was afraid at first to be honest. I didn't want to open my heart to him but out of nowhere I began to see him as someone I want in my life, not as a friend but as someone I love."

"That's when you knew…." I glanced over to Yi Jeong. "When you truly love someone, you end up thinking all the possibilities to it…..for me, I knew I wanted him but I couldn't help but be rational about this. I want to see if he will wait for me….to see if he's truly is the one. I know he love me but how long can that last for him…..I truly don't know."

Jan Di placed her hand on my shoulder. It was her way to make me feel better. I smiled at her and we both finished our conservation and headed back toward the guys. I kept on thinking that tonight everything is on the line and I am waiting for the outcome.

--

**Yi Jeong's:**

I leaned toward her and gave her a soft tender kiss on the lips. She kept her eyes closed as I moved away from her. Her cheeks were a rosy light pink.

The weather was colder now, winter was now here. I placed my hands over her cold cheeks. We were in front of Woo Bin's restaurant. It was only two hours left before I departed to Sweden.

I regret not confessing sooner to Ga-Eul. I don't want to be apart from her anymore but as I leave for Sweden tonight, she will be taking part in a world music tour for a whole year.

"Are you cold?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Nope, I'm fine." She answered in a tender tone. "Did you pack everything you need?"

"Yeah…..did you?"

She nodded. "Hmm you know this day isn't how I pictured it would be….." She said. I looked at her.

"And why is that?"

"I thought I would be crying more….." I didn't respond back, I just looked at her. "I think it hasn't sunk in yet…the fact that we will be apart from one another." She took a few second to gather some thoughts. "And to think a few days ago I couldn't imaged that I would be in your arms right now."

"Were you at disbelief that I would ever come back?"

"I thought maybe you didn't feel the way….after many thinking on my part, I thought you only see me as nothing more than that innocent naïve you met few years ago."

"Ga-Eul….that may be true but I stopped thinking at way about a long time ago. I did in fact push you away because I wasn't ready but now and forever I am….ready to be the guy for you….but you have to wait a little longer seeing that I won't get to show you anytime soon." I smiled.

She smiled as well. I pulled her closer to me, holding her hands with mines giving her a warm embrace. We stayed like that for a few seconds until Woo Bin came and said it was time to go. I sighed with regret. I wasn't ready to part yet. I held onto Ga-Eul's hand as we walked to Woo bin's car. Woo Bin was going to drive me to the airport. He waited in front of his car. Jan Di and Ji Hoo were waiting beside him.

"Have a good trip, Sunbae but not too much fun. You need to come back home...." Jan Di smiled at me. Her smile was different. It was much warmer than her usual ones.

Ji Hoo patted my back and gave me his usual goodbye smile. I smiled back. Last was Ga-Eul, I stood in front of her as she looked at me so genuinely. We said our goodbye before but this is different, this was real.

Jan Di and Ji Hoo already left us, I could see Jan Di peeking back as she walked, looking at us. Ji Hoo escorted her back to the restaurant. Woo Bin gestured that he will be inside the car, giving us some time alone.

"Here…" I said, taking out a small box and placed it in her hands.

"What is this?"

"A small token I want you to have….open it."

She opened her and she quickly looked back at me. I smiled at her. "Yi Jeong it's…..beautiful…."

"I made it myself….I want you to have this so that way when you are homesick you can look at this and you'll feel better…do you like it?"

She looked up at me and smiled. "I don't like it…I love it. Thank you I will cherish this with my whole heart."

"You better, it took me all night to finish it in time." I grinned.

"Since you spend all night...then I have no choice but to love it, don't I?"

I moved closer toward her. She froze from my sudden movement. "Ga-Eul…" I whispered into her ear.

"Yes…" she replied.

"Be strong while I'm away. Don't let anyone distract you and I hope….no I know you will do well. You are Miss Chu Ga-Eul, so live strong, and always think of me. I love you." I whispered and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you too." She whispered and pulled her arms around me, giving me a warm embrace. She sniffed a little as she held onto me.

"Ga-Eul, are you crying?"

"No…" She choked, fighting away her precious tears. "I'm not crying."

"Then what are these?" I asked, wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Okay I'm crying, are you happy now?"

"Why would I be?"

"I don't know…" She pressed her hands against my chest, and playfully pushed me toward Woo Bin's car. "You should go, Woo Bin is waiting. I don't want you to miss your flight because of me." I nodded in agreement but I didn't want to leave.

"Ok, I'm leaving…goodbye Miss Chu Ga-Eul."I said as I made my way toward the car.

"Yi Jeong." She called. "It's not goodbye, we will see each other again…so no goodbye, okay."

I smiled. "No Goodbye…got it. See you in…I don't know a year from now. Bye." I opened the car door.

Woo bin gave me a soft grin before starting the car. I glanced out the window and looked at Ga-Eul. She smiled tenderly as she fought back her tears, waving her hand as we drove off.

As we drove off, my heart sank into a million pieces. We will be separate from each other. After all that happened between us to all the moments we shared together was flashing through my mind.

I will become the world greatest potter and the next time I see Ga-Eul, I will ask her to marry me. That is my next wish…to marry Ga-Eul and live the life I was afraid to start. I'm looking forward to next year. I smiled as I watched the girl I love disappeared before my eyes. I closed my eyes and dreamed for the this year to end so the new one can begin. That's how I will live until I can be with Ga-Eul again.

* * *

**So the end is here and I want to thanks everyone for their support. The epilogue will be out soon so wait patiently for it. So how do you like this chapter, is it to your liking? REVIEW and Tell me all about it. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello, this is the final chapter of My Heart is yours. I have the best time writing this so I really hope you like it as much as I enjoy writing this. This chapter is in third person perspective just so you know. ^_^**

**I wrote this as how I would see this play out on TV so I hope you like it and thanks a lot for supporting this story.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Final Chapter:**

A year later…

She walked out of the airplane and into the airport. She stroll her suitcase down the long white lobby as she reached the outside. She waved her hands as she signaled for a taxi. The taxi driver helped with her luggage as she told him her destination.

"Ajusshi, I'm late so can you get there as fast as you can…" She uttered as she hurried inside.

She took off her oval shape sunglasses and stuck it on top of her head. She fixed the ends of her hair as it was tangle with a button from her blazer. She looked out the window and sighed as the city of Seoul reached her eyes.

She was very much happy to be home again. It has been a year since she left for the tour. She missed everything that Seoul offered her before she left. She missed her friends and most of all she missed him. She longed to see him again. She hadn't talk to him for three months. The long distance was killing her. As he was always in Sweden, promoting his new business and she was doing her tour. She rarely had any time for him and that is what she regrets the most, not having the time to actually write a meaningful e-mails or not having more than five minute conservations with him.

She was happy to be home and she wondered if someone else was too.

--

Yi Jeong walked out of his car and carried on toward his studio. He was very careful with his suit that he just picked up from the drycleaner. It was less than four hours until Jan Di and Ji Hoo's wedding.

He reached into his pocket and took out his keys. He scrambled through them until he found the right one. He jagged the key into the lock and twisted it as he opened the door. He set down the suit on the table and walked through his studio, preparing to get his gift for the couple. He came back to the studio to see someone standing in front of some of vases that he made.

He cleared his throat and the person turned around.

"Yo…" The figure said, walking up to Yi Jeong.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to pick up a certain person an hour ago?" Yi Jeong asked.

The figure shrugged his shoulders, not responding. "I went and she wasn't here….for someone that eager to come for the wedding of her dear friend, she isn't showing much love."

"So you just left?"

"Yeah, what else was there to do?" He responded. "I really don't get why I have to pick her up when she could have come here by herself…"

"Because Jan Di wants her to get here safely and as her friends, it was your duty to escort her to the wedding. Isn't it a good thing for you anyway, seeing you are kind of eager to see her as much as everyone else?"

"What?!" Woo Bin responded, not believing what his friend just said to him. "Who's eager to see her? I don't care at all about her…."

"Yeah, you don't."

Woo Bin gave him a look to expressed his feelings but Yi Jeong just think that he is still in denial.

After a few seconds later, Woo Bin's phone rang. He picked it up after a couple of rings.

"Yeah…." He said.

A familiar voice rises up as she responded to him. "Where are you?" She retorted angrily, not believing that Woo Bin ditch her.

Woo Bin was shock to heard her voice after some time. He hadn't talk to her for more than two years. Not since when she visited last time. Her voice was familiar and yet strange to him.

"Ah….I went but you weren't there so I assumed you've left already…."

She couldn't believe it. "Woo Bin-ssi, listen carefully while I'm still in a good mood. Where are you?"

"I'm with Yi Jeong….do you still need a ride? I can still come get you, if that what you want?"

She contemplated whether or not to accept his offer. For some reason she always has a soft spot for him.

"Hmm….that would have been nice an hour ago but seeing that I'm almost half way to Jan Di's house, I don't think I need your assistance so I will be hanging up now. See you at the wedding, bye!" She said sweetly and hung up.

Woo Bin set down the phone. He couldn't believe that she acted that way. He knows he didn't do anything wrong so why was she so…

"Who was that?" Yi Jeong asked looking at Woo Bin. "Not that I don't know already…" He added at the end.

"It was Jae Kyung-ssi…" Woo Bin answered as he headed toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Yi Jeong called out to him as Woo Bin walked through his door. He chuckled as he watched his best friend raced toward his car. "That wasn't surprising…" He chuckled as he gathered his gift and suit and went to his bedroom.

--

Jan Di paced up and down the room, her heart was beating very rapidly. She placed her right hand on her heart. She was breathing really heavily that it was causing her to be lightheaded.

She sighed really loudly that her mother glanced up from getting the preparation ready for the wedding.

"Jan Di-ah….what are you doing pacing up and down like a crazy person?"

"Omma…" Jan Di began to whine. "Where is she? Didn't her plane arrive already?" She glanced up at the clock and fell down on the chair.

"She's coming Jan Di so don't worry about Ga-Eul-ah and please change out of your clothes and into her dress. The ceremony will start in three hour and we haven't even start to do your hair yet."

Jan Di glared at her mom. "OMMA! This isn't the time to fuss over hair when my maid in honor is missing!"

"Alright, you are right my daughter. This isn't the time to fuss over your hair….it doesn't matter that your wedding will happen in two hours but at all mean let's worry about Ga-Eul-ah."

"Omma, that's not what I meant…." Jan Di said trying to console her mom.

Her mom began to cry and said. "Jan Di, all that I ask is for you to worry more about the fact today is your wedding day above everything else. Ga-Eul-ah is coming as fast as she could so please let your Omma fuss over your hair. This is your wedding day."

"Omma…" Jan Di pulled herself into an embrace. "Omma thank you."

"Omo, why are you thanking me for?"

"For putting up with me..." She smiled. "I thanked you for that." Jan Di's mom burst into tears.

"Omo…the ceremony didn't start yet and I am already in tears….I'm so happy for you Jan Di. Ji Hoo-ssi is perfect for you…speaking of him." She nudged her daughter to the door and there stood her fiancée.

"Ji Hoo…" Jan Di muttered as she watched him entered the room.

"Jan Di-ah, I'll leave the room….I have to find your father anyway." She led herself out of the room and left them alone but before doing so she gave Ji Hoo a warm smile.

Ji Hoo cleared his throat. "I see that you're not ready yet." He putted his hands on her shoulders and he looked at her with much affection as he rubbed his fingers against her shoulders to make her feel relax than anxious.

"I can't get ready until I see Ga-Eul come through those doors."

"Ah…what to do…." Ji Hoo smiled reassuringly and pulled Jan Di around. "Now that Ga-Eul-ssi is here…" He whispered as Ga-Eul opened the doors and walked in.

"GA-EUL!!!!!!" Jan Di shouted as she hugged a smiling Ga-Eul.

--

Yi Jeong walked toward Ji Hoo's room, holding in one hand his present and the other his suit. He pulled open the door to find only Joon Pyo there.

"Eh…why are you the only one here?" Yi Jeong asked setting down his suit.

"Like I know…Ji Hoo disappeared on me as I was talking to Jan Di's father."

"Oh really…where did that guy disappeared to?"

"From the looks of it, I think he is in Jan Di's room. That rascal, he couldn't even be without her for more than an hour."

"Well, at least we know that he doesn't have cold feet." Yi Jeong stated, taking his blazer off. "I'm going to change so see you later."

"Yeah…"

--

Yi Jeong walked past Jan Di's room and paused at her door. "I wondered if Ji Hoo is still there."

He hesitated as he was about to knock on the door. His hand was almost on the door when it opened. He paused as someone stood in front of him and looked at him.

He played it cool and chuckled. He didn't see who was in from of him, seeing that he stepped back and had his head now, embarrassed.

He lifted his head up and saw her standing in front of him. She smiled lightly and said his name softly. It rang through his ears.

He looked at her, not believing what his eyes were seeing. Maybe it was because he wasn't ready to see her but she was here in front of him, looking like she did before. The only different was the length of her hair. It was shorter. He liked it, it really suit her well. She was far more beautiful than he had remembered.

"Ga-Eul…" He said speechless.

"I guess you are the one now that is at a loss of word, Yi Jeong." She stated smiling as she recalled his sudden visit at work. She closed the door shut as sounds from inside began to rise.

"I guess I am. I didn't except for you to be here…." He said, looking directly at her. She kept her gaze on him as well. There was silence between them. It wasn't awkward….it was sort of nice.

This was what they needed. To look at each other as long as they can before getting interrupted.

"If I have known you were back, I would gladly pick you up just so you know." He smiled.

Ga-Eul looked at Yi Jeong. She had missed his smile so much. She longed to see them. They gave her such comfort. While she was away, she kept looking back on her memories of him. His smile, the way he said her name. She remembered every one of them.

"I wanted to surprise you and everyone else."

"When did you arrive?"

"An hour ago…."

"So are you really here or am I dreaming?"

"I'm here." She answered with such lightness. She moved closer toward him. Her gazed followed his. "I'm really here, Yi Jeong." She said in almost a whisper.

Yi Jeong placed his hand on her cheek. He missed the softness of her skin. "I missed you." He whispered.

She smiled as his voice tickled in her ear. "I missed you too."

Yi Jeong looked at her and saw that she was wearing the necklace he gave her. "You kept it." He reached for the chain, rubbing it against his fingers.

"And I shouldn't?" She asked. "You gave me it as a present so of course I kept it. I kept everything that you gave me."

This made Yi Jeong smiled. "So does the bride herself know that you are here?"

She nodded. "Of course, she was my first stop here."

"And the groom is he there as well?"

"Yes….why?"

"It seems that he have escaped from Joon Pyo's claws so I wondered if he went to see Jan Di. I guess I was right."

"They are really in love with each other…" She began to say, looking at him with such innocent in her eyes. "I've never met everyone that was so in love with each other like those two."

"I think you are wrong on that." He stated giving her a soft smirk.

"Really and why is that?"

"Because I think I am more in love with you than Ji Hoo can ever be with Jan Di."

Ga-Eul looked at Yi Jeong. She smiled softly and began to speak but the door behind her opened.

"Ah….Yi Jeong you are here as well." Ji Hoo said, looking at the both of them and realized that he interrupted them.

Yi Jeong cleared his throat and looked at Ga-Eul but Ga-Eul turned around and faced Ji Hoo.

"Sunbae, you and Yi Jeong should get ready. The ceremony will start soon and I have to get Jan Di ready."

"Of course….Yi Jeong let's go." Ji Hoo patted Yi Jeong on the shoulder and began to head toward his room.

Yi Jeong nodded as Ji Hoo walked away. Yi Jeong's eyes never sway from Ga-Eul. They didn't talk but their stares were sufficed.

--

Ga-Eul fixed the veil for Jan Di and placed in on top of her head. She fixed a few strand of hairs into place.

"There, now you look like a bride." Ga-Eul smiled, putting the finishes touches of the dress.

"Thank you for coming Ga-Eul, I don't think I can do this without you. What can I do without you?"

"Everything. Jan Di, you are the strongest, stubbornness person I've ever met in my whole life. I'm happy to have you in my life and so does Ji Hoo sunbae. I'm so happy for you guys. You guys are perfect for each other."

"You think so?"

"I know so…" Ga-Eul smiled and as this was happening someone knocked on the door.

Jan Di glanced to see who it was and as she opened the door she shrieked very loudly. "Jae Kyung Unni!!!" she shouted happily as she hugged her for the longest time.

"Unni, you made it." Ga-Eul said as Jan Di released Jae Kyung from her clasps.

Jae Kyung smiled brightly and said. "I wouldn't miss this for the world."

--

Ga-Eul walked beside Jae Kyung and Jan Di. Jae Kyung was holding onto the ends of Jan Di's dress, making sure nothing was getting ruin.

They met up with Woo Bin, Joon Pyo and Yi Jeong. They were at the edge of the hallway walking toward when Jae Kyung asked Ga-Eul something. This startled Ga-Eul a little.

"Is Woo Bin dating anyone?" Jae Kyung asked in a whisper.

Ga-Eul looked at her. "I don't know…." Ga-Eul glanced at Woo Bin. He was laughing to something Joon Pyo said but from Joon Pyo's expression, it wasn't a joke at all.

He swayed his eyes toward them. Ga-Eul froze while everyone proceeded toward them. Woo Bin looked at her and then gave a light smile before going to Jae Kyung.

As Ga-Eul stood there, Yi Jeong walked over to her. He didn't say anything to her and she didn't either but they understood each other and gave each other a warm smile.

Ga-Eul linked arms with Yi Jeong. They followed in with Woo Bin and Jae Kyung to the altar.

Jan Di held onto her father's arm as he escorted her down the aisle. She was a beauty in white. She clasped onto her father as they ascended down the aisle. She smiled tenderly as her eyes reach Ji Hoo. Ji Hoo stood beside the priest and his three best men. He smiled gently as always toward his beautiful bride. She was absolutely stunning in his eyes. They never sway from her.

Ji Hoo walked up toward her and smiled at her. Ji Hoo held out his arm for her and Jan Di instantly placed her hand on his arm. They walked beside each other. Jan Di handed over her flowers to Ga-Eul.

Ga-Eul held onto the flowers. She glanced at the happy couple, giving them her warmest smile of all. She eyes peeked over toward Yi Jeong and she smiled innocently.

He caught her smile and returned a striking grin her way. Ga-Eul glanced away from him as she returned her focus on her two friends.

"Now the groom will say his vows to Jan Di, Ji Hoo-ssi."

Ji hoo reached for Jan Di's hands. Jan Di glanced at him as he began to speak.

"Geum Jan Di, the first moment I've met you, I knew you were special. You let me see a different view on the world every day when I am with you. You bring laughter and joy to everyone that you meet. To me, you are my everything. You are the reason I want to change every day. You make me want to get up from bed and actually live my life. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have come this far. For seven years I have love you, for each day I am with you, I have always kept on loving you. Jan Di, you are the only person for me. You are my best friend that I can confine in no matter what. I hope you accept this ring as a token of my love for you." He slide the ring on Jan Di's finger. Tears of joy fell down Jan Di's cheek.

"Then do you, Yoon Ji Hoo, take Geum Jan Di as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"Yes." He answered.

"Now Geum Jan Di, do you take Yoon Ji Hoo as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." She smiled.

"Now I pronounced that Yoon Ji Hoo and Geum Jan Di as husband and wife, you can now kiss the bride."

Ji Hoo reached over to Jan Di's veil, exposing her to everyone. He smiled softly as he leaned in and kissed her.

Everyone cheered loudly and happily for them. They exited the altar and walked down the aisle, holding each other hands.

--

Ga-Eul sat silently as her friends rushed to Jan Di and Ji Hoo's side. Ga-Eul didn't want to be in the way so she stepped back, and waited for everyone to scattered.

She grabbed a glass of champagne and took a small sip. She glanced around the room and spotted Yi Jeong walking toward her. He gave a small smirk to her as he kissed her on the cheek.

"I didn't say this before but you are absolutely stunning today." He smirked handsomely.

"Thanks…"Ga-Eul said shyly as she tried to hide the blush on her rosy cheeks.

"Ga-Eul, can you spare a moment with me?" He asked.

She gave him a look. "Um…okay."

"Great." He grabbed a hold on her hand and led her to the hallway.

They were the only ones in the hallway. Yi Jeong looked around, making sure there was no one. Ga-Eul didn't understand what was happening right now. Why did Yi Jeong lead her away from everyone else?

"Ga-Eul, there is something I want to say to you."

"Ok…what is it?" Ga-Eul asked, trying to figure out what Yi Jeong was thinking at that moment.

"Ga-Eul, this isn't as easy as one would think…..Chu Ga-Eul…." Yi Jeong smiled as he said her name. He was nervous and this was very much strange to Ga-Eul. The Yi Jeong she knows was never in his life nervous, especially with women.

"Yi Jeong what was you trying to say?"

"Ok….this isn't how I imagined it would but…." Yi Jeong then bent down on his knee. He slowly reached for Ga-Eul's hand.

"Oh my god…."

Yi Jeong gazed directly at Ga-Eul, his eyes were sparkling. Ga-eul couldn't believe this. Yi Jeong was proposing to her.

"Chu Ga-Eul, you once said to me that you believe in soul mate and asked if I too believe in them. Now I can finally answer you back and tell you that yes, I believe in soul mates as much as you. I'm not afraid anymore to say that you, Chu Ga-Eul change everything in my life. You made me believe that love can truly exist and you made me fell in love again. Since the moment I met you, there was always that spark between us, I don't know why I ignore it before. I was an idiot to not believe in you. But not anymore….I had come to realize that without you, what's there left for me? So I am down on my knees to ask you these four simple words, Will you marry me?"

Yi Jeong reached inside his pocket and in his hand there was a little black box. Ga-Eul kept looking at him, surprised and at awe at what he just said to her. She was deeply moved with his speech. It was romantic and sweet.

She kept on smiling as he looked at her. He opened the box very slowly and there it was a ring with a diamond right in the center. It was beautiful.

"So…?"

"Yes…."

"Yes?"

Ga-Eul burst out a bright and tender smile. She sniffed as tear of joy fell down her cheeks. "….like I said before, it was always a yes to begin with." Yi Jeong slides the ring on her finger and pulled Ga-Eul into a passionate kiss.

Nothing was going break them apart. They are finally together and the love and passion they share will always burn forever because their hearts are one and the same.

Yi Jeong swiped the bangs of Ga-Eul's hair away from her face and smiled. "Now my whole heart is yours."

The END

* * *

**Do you like this ending? Tell me how you feel. Click the little review button and review.**

**The end is finally here!!!! Too soon of an ending in my opinion but I felt it was time. I really have a blast writing My Heart is yours. It was fun to write about my favorite couples and characters. I left the story about Woo bin's love life open but you can tell that I was pulling Jae Kyung toward him in this final chapter. So for the Woo Bin and Jae Kyung fans, that was for you. The WEDDING OF JAN DI AND JI HOO FINALLY APPEARED!!!! YAY!!! I love them separately and love them more as a couple. They are far cuter and better than Joon Pyo and Jan Di. No offense to all the fans that are in Joon Pyo's side. I'm always a Ji Hoo and Jan Di fan.:)**

**Now for the main couple, did you like the proposal? I thought it was sweet but then again I wrote this so I am always going to favor it but please tell me how you feel about it. Since this is the ending, I want everyone to like this and I value everyone opinions, they are welcome!!!!**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Wait for my new stories that are coming soon and thanks for reading ^_^**


End file.
